


empyrean

by applesauce6



Series: under the stars [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Biphobia, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Coming Out, Dense Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Sibling Eda Clawthorne, Human Amity Blight, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Amity Blight, Light Angst, Modern Era, Panicking Amity Blight, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 56,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauce6/pseuds/applesauce6
Summary: Summer vacation is finally here and Luz couldn't be more happier for it! Finally she's going to visit her mom's cool friend over at Bonesborough, Oregon! She couldn't wait to see what Eda is like and get out of the big city! She's going to go on her first trip without her mom and feel like a real adult for once! When the adventurous young girl steps foot in Bonesborough she meets her mom's snarky friend, Eda, who she will be staying with. A life changing summer was all Luz wanted and maybe it'll have a sprinkle of romance, angst, and drama in there too when she meets a mysterious green-haired girl.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: under the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162316
Comments: 343
Kudos: 130





	1. one summer day

“Mom!” Luz called out from her room, “I’m done packing already!” 

“Just one second! I’m getting a call!” A voice shouted from the kitchen. 

Luz laid out sprawled on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She grinned to herself, “Finally summer vacation is here and I get to meet Mom’s cool friend in Oregon!” The young girl sighed dreamily to herself, “I wonder what Eda is like… Maybe she has a dark past and we can go on adventures together!”

She turned her head and saw her collection of  _ The Good Witch Azura  _ books sitting on her bookshelf, “Can’t forget these… it’s going to be a long bus ride to Bonesborough.” After adding her favorite books to her suitcase, Luz heard a knock on her door frame and saw her mother frowning. “What’s wrong Mom?” 

The woman sighed and hugged Luz tightly, “I’m so sorry mija. The hospital just called me, they won’t be giving me a break after all from work, I’m afraid we have to cancel the trip to Bonesborough,” Camila kissed Luz’s forehead, “I know how excited you were to go too. I’m so sorry Luz.”

Scratching her head, Luz smiled kindly at her mother, “That’s alright Mom. As much as I wanted to go meet Eda, your work comes first!” 

“Thank you for understanding mija,” Camila said, “I’m going to go tell Eda that we won’t be able to visit her after all this summer.”

Luz watched as her mother walked out of her room and sighed to herself, “I was looking forward to it…” she kneeled down and started to unpack her suitcase, Luz didn’t have a use for it anymore. 

Her ears twitched when she heard her mother talking to someone on the phone. Luz silently listened to the call. 

“I’m so sorry Eda, I’m afraid Luz and I won’t be coming,” her mother said.

The girl was caught off guard when she heard a raspy voice on the other side of the call, “ _ Oh come on Camila! I’ve been looking forward to this! It’s been years since we’ve seen each other. You’re really going to leave your old friend in this cramped town?” _

Luz blinked to herself, she always imagined that Eda had a softer voice. But nevertheless, she was intrigued.

Camila laughed, “If it’s so cramped why don’t you just move to the city? That’s what I did.”

_ “Always a joker aren’t you? I can’t risk that! Plus I have a business to take care of over here!”  _ Eda spoke. 

Luz stood up and walked over to the mother, who hugged her side. Camila sighed, “I’m so sorry Eda. I’ll make it up to you. The hospital is just so busy!” 

Eda hummed,  _ “Let Luz come herself then! I’ve been dying to meet the kid.” _

The girl’s eyes widened at the mention of her name and looked up at her mom, who was furrowing her eyebrows, “Eda, she’s just a kid. She can’t travel through a state herself! It’s too dangerous!” 

Tugging her mom’s sleeve, Luz whispered, “Mom! I’ll be fine! Please? I  _ really _ want to go!” 

_ “Is that Luz?”  _

“It’s me!” Luz replied, “It’s nice to meet you Ms. Eda.”

She heard Eda snort on the other line,  _ “No need to be formal kid. Just call me Eda.”  _

Rubbing her temples, Camila groaned, “Eda… it’s too dangerous!” She repeated. 

_ “It’s just a 22 hour bus ride Camila. There’s no harm in that. She’ll just be sitting in one place, daydreaming as she leaves California to Oregan. What’s the danger in that?”  _ Eda joked,  _ “Plus you already paid for both of your tickets which costed a lot, if you just cancel one ticket, it’ll be cheaper than wasting both tickets.” _

Camila furrowed her eyebrows, “I know that-”

_“Also, after that long bus ride,_ ” Eda interrupted, “ _she’ll be safe with me in Bonesborough, she’ll live with me and I’ll take care of her. Guaranteed. Though I’m not the parental type, I’ll treat your kid like mine._ _I’ll be her cool aunt!”_

“I said what I-” Camila looked down and saw her daughter giving her puppy eyes. The woman sighed, “I can’t say no to that… Very well. I will allow her to go.” Camila smiled down at Luz and ruffled her short brunette hair, “I’ll talk to you later Eda.”

_ “You better!” _

Before her mom hung up, Luz yelled out a goodbye. As Camila put her phone away, Luz jumped up in excitement, “Yes! This is so great! I get to travel by myself and feel like a real adult!” 

Pinching Luz’s ear, Camila smiled, “Not so fast, you have to make sure we stay in touch okay? I need to make sure you’re safe!” 

“I know that!” Luz laughed, “I’ll be fine!”

Ruffling her daughter’s hair, the woman grinned, “Alright, our bus leaves in three hours, make sure you get all of your belongings. Don’t forget anything! You can only come back in three months.” 

Luz nodded her head, “I know!” The teenager then ran back to her room to grab her belongings. Before she and her mother drove to the bus station. 

  
  
  


Hugging her mom for one last time before departing, Luz smiled as her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Stay safe cariño, make sure to text me when you get to Bonesborough. The direction to Eda’s house is on your phone right?”

“It is! Don’t worry so much Mama!” Luz said. 

The two’s ears perked as they heard a departure announcement for the bus Luz was going to be riding in. 

Sighing, Luz walked over to the gate as she waved her mother goodbye. 

After getting seated on the bus, Luz looked out and saw her mother waving at her and she waved back one last time, before she disappeared when the bus started to drive off. 

Resting her head on her chin as she looked out of the window, Luz dreamily sighed to herself, “Looks like this is going to be my first adventure!” She dug through her suitcase and got out the third book of  _ The Good Witch Azura  _ collection to kill some time.

  
  
  


A long 22 hour passed and Luz found herself standing in front of the town of Bonesborough’s gates. She awed at the town, though it was almost night and hard to see, she could tell that it was way different from where she lived. Bonesborough was the total opposite of Luz’s hometown. Instead of gleaming lights and honking from traffic everywhere, Bonesborough was much more humble.

There was a town square, which was surrounded by many different kinds of small wooden shops, candy shops, clothing stores, a candle shop, there was even a place to polish your shoes! It really looked like this town was straight out of a fairytale. 

Luz gasped to herself, “Wow… it’s just like the town in my books!” She shook in glee, “I’m really living my dream out here!” 

“Hey kid!” A sharp voice called. 

The girl turned her head and saw a tall woman with piercing yellow eyes, along with bushy gray hair- was that a gold tooth too? 

_ Creepy stranger woman at night, totally fine,  _ Luz thought. Blinking at the woman, Luz awkwardly laughed and avoided eye contact with her, “My mom told me not to talk to strangers,” she took out her phone and got out the directions where her mom’s friend, Eda lived. 

Speed walking past the woman, Luz swore she saw the stranger smirk mischievously as she headed towards the direction Google Maps brought her. 

Staring down at her phone, the brunette scratched her hair, “Why’s it taking me to a coffee shop… Did my mom get the address wrong?” She smiled, “Well, maybe I can get some food there and ask where Eda is! From what it seems, this isn’t a really big town.” 

_ “You have arrived at your destination,”  _ the monotone Google voice said. 

Looking up from her phone, Luz stood in front of a modest two story building, called “The Owl House.” Peering inside the structure, the girl noticed no one was there. Well, coffee shops usually aren’t open during the night. Taking a deep breath, Luz spoke softly to herself, “Okay you can do this, who cares if you’re new in town? Azura can befriend everyone! You can too! There’s no reason to be nervous.”

She pulled the unlocked handle of the cafe and walked inside the unlitted room. The fresh aroma of grinded coffee filled Luz’s nostrils with its nutty and bitter fragrance. Luz looked around the room, there were statues of wooden carved owls. Chills ran up the girl’s neck, she turned her head and stared at one particular statue of a small wooden brown owl. It looks realistic, almost too realistic.

“This feels wrong… like I’m trespassing,” Luz muttered, “I don’t think I’m cut out for this,” she looked back at the brown owl, except this time, it opened its eyes. She let out a sharp scream which filled the room and fell to the floor as the owl fluttered its wings. 

About to head out of the building, the lights suddenly turned on. Luz turned around and saw the same woman she saw when she first arrived in town. “What are you doing here?” The woman sternly yelled. 

The brunette wiped the stray tears in her eyes, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’ll leave right now!” Luz quickly grabbed her luggage and was about to run out of that cursed building when she heard the woman snort behind her before she bursted into laughter.

Wait a minute, how could she not recognize the snarky voice and laughter before? 

“Ms. Eda…?” Luz said as she slowly turned around. 

The girl watched as the very owl who frightened her before perch on Eda’s shoulder, “Got the wrong person. I’m just Eda,” she smirked, “Luz right?” The girl hesitantly nodded, “I’ve been expecting you. Camila talks about you a lot.”

Luz’s face started to heat up in embarrassment. “Why didn’t you tell me who you were before?”

Laughing, Eda walked over and clapped Luz’s shoulder, “Well you did call me a stranger, and I thought it would be funny to just pull some tricks on you a bit.” Rubbing the back of her neck, Luz apologized, but Eda just shrugged it off. “Anyways kid, welcome to The Owl House! Only the best coffee shop in Bonesborough, and my own woman cave! You’ll be living here too.”

“We’re going to live in the coffee shop?” Luz gasped, “That’s  _ so _ cool! Every day we can wake up and drink coffee! Like real adults!”

Eda snorted, “I mean, if Camila lets you then sure! But if she says otherwise, you’re going to be drinking hot chocolate kid. Just pretend it’s coffee, use your imagination! Camila told me that you had a great imagination. So it shouldn’t be difficult for you.”

Sighing a bit, Luz shrugged, “Well, fair enough!” She looked around the room, “So… where will I be staying? Are we going to be pushing two tables together and having a bad girl sleepover?” 

“Don’t be silly kid,” Eda said, she pointed to the back of the counter, “See those stairs? Walk up there and you’ll be walking into my ‘Bad Girl Coven!’ That’s where me and my this little cutie lives,” Eda purred, scratching the small owl’s neck.

Staring at the owl, the girl pointed at it, “Is he yours?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Eda nodded, “Kid, meet Owlbert,” the small owl fluttered its wings, “Mascot of The Owl House. He’s pretty neat isn’t he? Rescued him myself. Poor little guy flew straight at my window. Was knocked out cold.” 

Amazed, Luz was lost for words, “That’s so cool!” She managed to choke out, she looked up at Eda who had her eyebrow raised and laughed nervously, “I mean not the whole knocking out cold thing. But that’s so cool! What’s having an owl as a pet like? Are they hard to take care of?”

Shrugging, Eda yawned, “Not really, Owlbert is  _ way _ easier to take care of then my other little one.”

Gasping in surprise, Luz’s big brown eyes lit up with wonder, “You have another pet? That’s so cool! Can I meet him- er her?  _ Them _ ?” 

“I think he’s napping right now, but I know just what to do to wake that rascal up,” Eda whistled through her fingers and the two waited patiently for her other mysterious pet to come out. 

Suddenly, there was a scurrying coming from the back room and before she knew it, Luz was hit to the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw a little small gray dog wearing a collar on top of her. 

Laughing as the dog licked her, Luz looked up at Eda, “Oh my gosh! He’s so cute! What type of breed is he?” 

“He’s a rescued wolf-dog,” Eda said proudly as she picked him up off of Luz, “His name is King. He’s supposed to grow up to be a big one, but right now he is still a little brat,” Eda said as she scratched behind King’s neck. 

Eda smiled and patted Luz’s head, “Anyways, let’s get you settled in. It’s going to be a busy morning tomorrow at the coffee shop, but good thing you’re here to help me out a bit.”

“Help you out?” Luz echoed.

“Darn right!” Eda grinned mischievously, “You’re living here for free kid, gotta at least work a bit,” the woman crossed her arms, “So how about it?”

Rubbing her chin, Luz perked up, “That sounds wonderful!”

“Huh?” 

The girl squealed, “This is so cool! I never worked a job before back in the city! You need to be like 16! This will be so great! I get to get life experience and learn to be a barista! I can’t wait to tell my mom about this!” 

Eda blinked, “Well… I was definitely expecting a more whiney response,” she sighed, “Where’s the fun in making children work for you when you can’t make them suffer in the process?”

Luz looked up, “What was that?”

“Nothing,” responded quickly, “Anyways… let’s get you settled in, tomorrow is a busy day!”

The two went behind the counter and walked up to the flat above the shop. Leading Luz to a spare room, Eda opened the door and showed her guest in, “I haven’t used this room for a hot minute. Cleaned it up before you came here though. It’s not much but I hope you like it, or don’t.”

The room was very outdated, much like the rest of the building. The floor was an old ebony wood and the walls were painted a deep red. There was a wooden figure of an owl that perched on one side of the room, the curtains that hung from the large window were a velvet red, which had an elegant floral design on it. 

Circling around the antique room, Luz smiled, “I think it’s perfect!” 

“Knock yourself out then,” Eda smiled, “If you need anything I’m just across the hall. Make sure to wake up on time. Meet me in the shop at 5 am sharp. See you in the morning kid. Uh… what’s a parental thing to say?” She snapped her fingers, “Right, sweet dreams.”

The door closed and Luz started to unpack her belongings. She lied down on the futon that was provided for her and took out her phone. She saw her mother’s last text which was still unanswered.

Mama: Did you make it there safely? How is it cariño?

Smiling at the text, Luz hastily typed a reply.

Me: i like it so far! i just met eda she seems really nice and cool! so far the town is very cute and it’s very nice! i think i’ll enjoy my stay here! it’s so much cooler than the city! i wish you were here. i love you!

Putting her phone away, Luz got up from the comfy futon and sat on the large windowsill and opened the window as she looked out in the dark starry sky, “Woah… you can see the stars so much clearer out here! Way better than in the city… They sure are beautiful tonight…”

  
  
  


In another part of town, a girl with neat tied up dyed green hair sat on her windowsill as she gazed out into the night. 

“Amity! Lights out in 10 minutes!” A voice called from across the hall.

The girl sighed, “Okay mother,” she replied. 

Continuing to look out into the sparkling night, Amity wondered to herself, “The stars are pretty… I wish I could share them with someone.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: happy valentines day everyone if you are lonely like me instead of spending the day with your significant other, you're reading fanfics or writing it so you can feel a little bit less lonely. anyways, i'm back after my hiatus it's been a stressful week for me because of piano exams and school work but hey now i'm finally done and ready to stir up a new story for all if you guys! and i'm super excited for this story because it is my first the owl house / lumity fanfic and my first series (yes there will be a part two to this story after this one finishes!) plus i HAD to made a fanfic about my favorite baby gays PLUS this is like my therapy to me and to you guys after that PAINFUL catradora oneshot that i posted last week LOL anyways yeah it's a coffee shop au because im unorginal LMFAO and i feel like "the owl house" is a pretty nice name for a coffee shop. anyways yeah so i hope you guys liked it and hope you guys don't mind that it's not catradora lol but if you haven't watched the owl house yet WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO WATCH IT IT'S ON DISNEY+ OR YOU CAN GO ON A SHADY WEBSITE personally i use kim cartoon. anyways again hope you guys liked this first chapter and yeah have a great morning/afternoon/evening everyone! :)


	2. a familiar aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz's first day at bonesborough, during her first day of working at the coffee shop, she meets a couple of kids her age

_ Staring at the stars, Luz awed, “Wow… I never really noticed how pretty the stars were! Usually I would just admire the city lights instead.” She turned her head and saw her mother lying down on the grass beside her.  _

_ Her mother smiled fondly, “Since it’s a clear sky tonight, we get to see how bright they shine,” Camila rested her head, “The stars in my hometown are much brighter than the ones in the city though. I think you’ll like them cariño.” _

_ “Really?” Luz exclaimed, “We should go visit it then!” _

_ The woman nodded, “Maybe one day. When the hospital isn’t so busy, we’ll take a trip down to Bonesborough.” _

  
  
  


_ BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!  _

Luz’s eyes flew open at the sound of her alarm and quickly silenced the annoying sound. The girl giddily got ready for her first day at working in The Owl House. Putting on a warm jacket and some black tights, she ran down the stairs and saw Eda sipping her cup of morning coffee.

“Good morning Eda!” Luz grinned, “I’m ready for my first day on that job! What do I get to do first? Make an espresso? A latte?”

Eda pulled out a mop and a bucket of water, “Nah, you’re going to be mopping the floors and cleaning up the tables.”

Giving the woman a dorky thumbs up, Luz excitedly grabbed the mop and started to clean the heck out of the cafe as Eda continued to sip her cup of coffee, watching how hard Luz worked.

After 15 minutes of cleaning the floors and wiping down counters and tables, Luz walked over to Eda, “Alright, I finished mopping the floors and wiping down the tables. Now what? Do I get to serve customers now when the shop opens?”

“Well… kinda,” Eda said, she rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a black apron, which was  _ way _ too big for Luz, along with a black hat. Both objects had the head of an owl on it and was labeled “The Owl House.” Throwing the two items at her new worker, Eda grinned, “That’s your uniform kid. The apron is a bit big, but that’s all I have.”

Luz quickly put the apron on, which flopped at her side, along with the black hat, which covered half of her face. “How do I look?” She said.

Eda hummed, “Like the clothing is eating you alive,” she retorted, “Anyways, wear that during work and you’ll be managing the register and taking customers orders. I assume that's easy enough for you. You do know how to count right?” 

“I am a counting master!” Luz announced, puffing up her chest, “I made it to the top 15 students in my math class!”

“Impressive,” Eda said monotonously, “Anyways, so that’s all you’ll be doing. Well… except for feeding King, walking King, and picking up his business. But that’s outside of work.”

Blinking blakely, Luz raised an eyebrow, “Wait… I’ll  _ only _ be behind the register? W-what about like making yummy drinks and all of that? Handing out pastries? Y’know like real barista stuff!” 

Eda clapped Luz on the shoulder, “Kid, do you even know how to make ‘yummy drinks?’” 

“Well… no,” Luz looked up at her, “But I was hoping you could teach me!”

“Teach you huh…?” Eda repeated. The woman looked down and saw Luz, hands clasped together as she gave her puppy eyes. She sighed, “That look doesn’t work on me so don’t try it,” Luz groaned and crossed her arms and Eda smiled and patted her hair, “Alright, alright, I’ll teach you.”

Luz’s eyes lit up, “Really? You will?”

Nodding, Eda grinned, “Yes but-”

The girl groaned again loudly, “There’s always a  _ but _ . Now is it a big but or a small but?”

“Depends how you see it,” Eda said, “Anyways, making good drinks is very,  _ very _ , important to me. There’s a reason why The Owl House is the best coffee shop in town. We focus on quality. So if that quality goes down, I lose customers,” she turned to Luz, “You don’t want me to lose customers do you kid?”

She shook her head, “Of course not!”

Eda clicked her tongue, “Good. So, you have to earn my secrets to brewing a good cup of coffee. You see, I’m the only worker in this place, that’s because no one in this dang town is disciplined enough to learn under me. They always leave when the work gets too hard, or ‘too boring.’ Whatever the heck that means,” she grinned at Luz, “Now you wouldn’t quit on me would you?”

“I, Luz Noceda, will work my butt off in The Owl House!!”

  
  
  


Resting her chin on her hand, Luz sighed and thought to herself,  _ I got the orders of about 20 customers, and every time I never get to make even one drink _ , she looked behind her and saw Eda preparing a shot of espresso,  _ I know I agreed to be patient, but I can’t help being bored!  _

She slapped her cheeks,  _ Stop it Luz! Don’t think like that! This is the first step to becoming a pro barista! Just wait! You’re going to be soon the barista all the boys and girls talk about when they come into the shop!  _

A bell rang when the cafe door swung open and Luz lost her train of thought. She saw a small Asain girl with short hair and large glasses along with a shorter African American boy with large eyes come into the store. 

_ They look around my age…  _ Luz thought, “Welcome to The Owl House!” She greeted the two. 

The boy nudged his friend, “Look Willow! There’s a new worker here! Do you think it's the girl that arrived last night?” 

The girl, Willow, shushed her friend, “Quiet Gus! You’re too loud! What if she can hear us?”

Luz blinked. They were both being loud, she could hear everything they said. 

“Uh… hi,” Luz said awkwardly as the two approached the register, “What can I get you guys?” 

Gus smiled, “Just two medium hot chocolates please!” 

Luz nodded and quickly counted the money the boy gave her. After ringing up their orders, she saw the two sit down on the couch of the coffee shop while she walked over to Eda, “Hey Eda, can I make the hot chocolate?”

“Kid, I told you, I’ll teach you how to make coffe-”

Grinning mischievously, Luz cockily raised an eyebrow, “Oh Eda, hot chocolate  _ isn’t _ coffee though.”

The woman groaned, “Found a loophole didn’t you,” she sighed, “Alright, get your butt over here,” thrilled, Luz walked over to the stove top and watched as Eda took out a bottle of cocoa powder, a jug of milk, vanilla extract, a stick of cinnamon, and two bars of dark chocolate.

Handing the ingredients to Luz, Eda told her directions, “Heat up the milk in the pan,” Luz did just that, “Stir constantly, then add in some of the cocoa powder.”

“How much?”

Eda shrugged, “Just eyeball it, I trust you.”

After adding in the cocoa powder, the girl stuck her tongue out to the side of her lip as she mixed the fragrant beverage. 

“Add in the dark chocolate, how ever much you want, don’t be shy. And in a splash of vanilla extract and a  _ tinsy _ bit of the cinnamon.”

Following the verbal instructions that Eda told her, Luz was left with a wonderful aroma that came out of the piping hot pot of hot chocolate, “I did it!  _ Oh my god  _ I did it!” Luz exclaimed.

Taking out two mugs, Eda grinned, “Good job kid, that’s your first recipe. Don’t worry, stick with me and you’ll be learning recipes like catching Pokemon,” the woman poured the drink into the two cups and topped it with a clump of whipped cream, a roasted marshmallow, and more grated chocolate on top. 

Giving Luz a tray to serve the drinks with, Eda watched as the girl walked over to the two other kids and served them their drinks, “Hope you like it!” Luz grinned. 

Drinking his cup, Gus smiled with his whipped cream mustache, “Oh man is this good!” He looked over at Willow who was politely sipping her drink, “Willow isn’t it great?”

“It is Gus,” Willow smiled, “Be careful though, it’s hot.”

Gus looked up at Luz who was about to walk away, “Hey I’m Gus and she’s Willow, what’s your name? I’ve never seen you around before and it’s a pretty small town, everyone knows everyone here. You don’t happen to be the girl that arrived last night are you? Everyone in town has been talking about you. We don’t get many visitors.” 

Luz turned around and rubbed the back of her neck anxiously blushing. She never got this much attention before. Positive attention that is, “Oh- uh… Yep that’s me alright! I’m Luz! I’m just visiting Bonesborough here and helping Eda out with the shop.” 

Nudging Willow, Gus smirked, “Told you she was the new girl.”

“Oh cut it out Gus,” Willow scoffed, she looked up at Luz, “It’s nice to meet you! We never would expect a new worker at The Owl House either, the shop doesn’t really advertise to hire. We always just see Eda working by herself.”

The brunette laughed, “Yeah, Eda told me that very same thing,” she looked over back at the counter, “Well… I better get back to work. It was nice meeting you guys! Hopefully we can bump into each other again more!”

Gus put his cup down, “Hey, maybe when you’re off work we can hang out together. Willow and I could show you around town!”

Willow nodded her head, “Yeah! When do you get off work Luz?”

“Um… I don’t know,” she looked over at Eda who was reading a book, “I’ll go ask Eda,” she hurried over to the woman and tugged her long sleeve.

Eda looked up from her book, “What is it kid?” 

“I was just wondering when I get off? Those cool kids just asked me if I wanted to hang out with them after I finish my shift,” she laughed, “I don’t exactly know when my shift ends though.” 

The woman looked around the almost empty cafe, “You can go, explore the place. It’s a slow day at work anyways, I can handle myself,” she ruffled Luz’s fluffy brunette hair, “Don’t get into any trouble kid. I don’t need the police going after me again.” 

“ _ Again _ ?” Luz questioned.

Pushing the curious girl away, Eda laughed, “Go have fun! Don’t be out too late! Bye!”

Walking towards the table, Gus and Willow finished their drinks and were ready to go, “Hey, guess what! I can go now!”

“Sweet!” Gus said as he shimmed to a nonexistent beat, “Let’s go! It may not seem like it but this town is actually pretty cool!” 

The three scurried out of the cafe and were ready to venture into the town.

  
  
  


After getting a bag of candy from one of the small stores, Luz danced around the town plaza which was now packed with people, “Wow… this place is so cool! Like a town straight out of a video game!”

Willow smiled and took a bite out of a string of rainbow sour candy, “It’s pretty great! There’s a lot more fun stores to go to, other than the candy store!”

Blowing up a bubble with gum, Gus grinned when it popped in his face, creating a sticky mess all over his mouth, “Personally, the candy store is my favorite.”

“Oh is that the new girl?” A snarky voice said from beside them.

Luz turned around and saw a group of teenage girls, one had vivid green hair with brown roots, all tied up neat and nice, another one had pink hair and there was a shorter girl with silver ashy hair. What’s up with all of the dyed hair?

“Boscha…” Willow muttered under her breath.

The pink haired girl stepped forward and looked over at Luz, “Hey new girl, if I were you I wouldn’t hang out with these two. It’ll ruin your reputation for sure. There’s a reason only a puny sixth grader hangs out with them,” 

Muttering under his breath, Gus crossed his arms, “I’m going to be in seventh grade next year…”

The pink hair girl nudged her friend with green hair, “Isn’t that right Amity?”

The girl, Amity nodded and laughed, “Willow I can’t believe you’re dragging,” she looked at Luz and rolled her eyes, “ _ this _ girl down with you. Though, she probably wasn’t that high up to begin with,” she taunted.

Willow covered her burning face with her hood as the girls laughed and walked away. 

“O-oh yeah? W-well!” Luz shouted at the girls as they walked away. She then sighed and turned to see Gus comforting his friend.

Gus walked over to his friend and patted her back, “Don’t listen to Amity and them, they know  _ nothing _ about you! You’re really cool did you know that?” 

Smiling, Willow nodded, “Thanks Gus.”

“Who were they? Why are they so mean to you?” Luz asked.

“Amity and her friend group, Boscha and Skara,” Willow said, “Amity is the worst!”

Luz tilted her head, “I would think the pink one is the worst.” 

Willow sighed, “No, Amity is, she’s the ringleader of that group. She’s the one who turned everyone against me. I don’t even know why too! But you should stay away from her. She will make you feel  _ worthless _ ,” the girl looked down at her hands, “She made me feel worthless…” 

The brunette watched as the backs of Amity and her friend group disappeared into a sea of people, she smiled at Willow, “You’re not worthless! I don’t know you well but I can tell that you’re  _ way _ better than those idiots! They’re just jealous that they’re not as cool as you!”

Laughing, Willow wiped a stray tear away, “Thanks Luz.”

“Of course! Anything for my friends!” Luz saw Willow blush at the compliment and grinned. Turning back one last time, Luz sighed to herself and thought,  _ Ringleader… turning everyone against you huh?  _ She frowned,  _ Amity reminds me of her- _

Gus tugged on Luz’s sleeve, breaking her thoughts, “Come on guys! Luz, there’s so much we still need to show you!”

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Luz smiled at him, “Alright, alright! Wait up I’m coming!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy we met amity and her crew, though it wasn't the BEST interaction, it was something LOL. luz is so cute i love her so much, all she wants to do is make coffee and be a cool barista, but she met willow and gus who are her besties now and she met amity which wasn't that great haha bc she got reminded of someone in the past. WE WILL EXPLORE THAT PART LATER I PROMISE!!! yeah and eda is just trying her best being a parental figure like what she promised camila, we will get some parental development from her later and it will be great! (hopefully haha) anyways yeah this was just a little introductory chapter of willow and gus and luz's new temporary life for the summer. anyways yeah hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and feel free to leave your opinion and thoughts in the comments down below! Hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	3. careless mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz gets use to her new lifestyle / she plans on befriending amity

Tapping the top of the counter in a steady rhythm, Luz hummed to herself as she watched the remaining customers slowly disperse out of the coffee shop. After the last customer left, Luz quickly collected the mop and started to clean up around the cafe as she whistled to herself.

It’s been a couple of days since she arrived in Bonesborough and has been working at The Owl House, she’s gotten used to her new temporary lifestyle for the summer. Everyday, she would wake up bright and early, clean up the shop for opening, work the register, and if she was working hard, Eda would let her off early so she could explore the town more with her new friends Willow and Gus. Then, she would manage the shop before closing and have free time for herself. It was safe to say that Luz was really enjoying her stay. 

The door opened and Eda came in along with King after letting the wolf-dog use the restroom, “Hey kid,” Eda said, walking over to recline on the couch which was next to one of Owlbert’s perches.

Luz smiled as King jumped into her arms, she welcomed him by a lot of kisses and scratches. Holding King in her arms, Luz sat next to Eda, “Hey Eda I have a question.”

The woman smirked, “And I have an answer.”

She scratched her cheek, “What would you do if someone is bullying your friend?”

Eda frowned, “Is someone picking on one of your little twerpie friends?” Luz hung her head and nodded slowly, “Well, personally, I would dropkick whoever is messing with my friends. But sadly, the law is against that typa stuff,” Luz snorted, “Who’s messing with one of the twerps anyways?”

“Her name’s Amity- well  _ one _ of their name’s Amity. I can only remember her name,” Luz laughed awkwardly.

“Amity…” Eda echoed, “You mean Amity Blight?”

“Is that her last name?” 

Nodding, Eda rubbed her chin, “Yeah, I know that kid. She’s my sister’s little ballet protege.”

Luz’s eyes widened and she gasped, “No way! You have a sister? That’s so cool! I didn’t know that!”

She shrugged, “Yeah I have a sister,” Eda ran her fingers through her bushy hair, “We aren’t very close though,” she looked down at Luz who’s eyes were practically sparkling with excitement. Eda pushed the girl’s face away, “Don’t look at me like that.”

Pouting, Luz clasped her hands together, “Oh come on! I wanna know about your whole dark backstory about your sister! I didn’t even know you had one!”

“It’s not like that,” Eda laughed, “Lily and I are just not close, well we used to be when we were kids, but sometimes when we grow up, we just drift apart, and that’s just life,” she sighed, “I inherited my family’s business while she opened her own ballet studio. We still talk to each other occasionally. We get dinner together every two weeks and before her annual ballet recitals, she and her team of dancing gremlins come over here to get a little pre-recital meal. 

Eda rubbed her chin, “Now that I think of it, I think Lily only comes over because she gets a discount, since she’s my sister and everything. Speaking of which, she’s having a recital in a couple of days, meaning she’ll be able to visit soon, which also means we have to prepare for it soon.” 

“That’s so cool! I actually get to prepare stuff and I get to meet your sister?” Eda nodded while Luz grinned wider, “I can’t wait to meet her!” The girl exclaimed, “But why didn’t my mom tell me that you had a sister?”

Patting the girl’s head, Eda smiled softly, “They weren’t that close growing up. Different interests, but they still got along. Just not as well and I did with Camila. Anyways- enough about my sister, she isn’t important right now. You said you wanted to know about Amity Blight?”

The girl nodded eagerly.

Eda sighed, “Alright. Think of the Blights as the Malfoy family. Rich, wealthy, and they only associate themselves with those of high status,” she looked at Luz, “My guess is, your friend is getting bullied because she doesn’t have high status too.”

“Well that’s just stupid!” Luz yelled, “Who cares if someone doesn’t have high status? It doesn’t give anyone the right to treat someone like that?” Her eyes widened when she got an idea.

The woman stared at Luz, who had big eyes, “Woah, slow your roll kid. I know that look, I used to have it back when I was a kid, which was  _ only _ 10 years ago,” Luz snorted, “So tell me, What’s in that little head of yours?”

Scoffing, Luz waved her hand innocently, “ _ What _ ?” She said in a singing tone, “N-nothing! I wasn't thinking about anything!” She nudged Eda on the shoulder, “You know me, good ol’ Luz, wouldn’t do anything!” Luz let out a forced laugh and then yawned as she looked at her watch, “Oh boy! Look at the time! I am exhausted. Well better get to bed, we have work to do after all!”

Before Eda could even respond, Luz came scurrying up the stairs and to her room, locking it.

Eda stared blankly and looked down at King and then at her watch, “It’s only 7.”

  
  
  


Sitting on her futon, Luz rubbed her chin, “Instead of teaching Amity a lesson, maybe I can befriend Amity so she can realize that Willow is cool so she can stop picking on her!” She patted her shoulder, “Luz Noceda, you my friend, are a genius.” 

“I’m going to give her the drinks, talk to her, show her how great Willow is, and it’s going to be great!” Luz smiled to herself, “I can’t wait.”

  
  
  


_ BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _

Too anxious to sleep at night, Luz’s eyes were already open and she quickly turned off her alarm and got ready for the day. Finally after days of preparation, today was the day she was going to do Operation: Befriend the Amity. She quickly put on her cap and starred in the mirror, she looked at how red her eyes were and the black circles under her eyes. After washing her eyes, she walked down to the shop to get ready for the day, “Good morning Eda.”

“Morning kid,” Eda said, sipping her cup of coffee. She looked over at Luz and jumped, “Kid, are you okay? You look like a walking corpse. It is  _ not _ a good look.” The woman put down her mug and squeezed Luz’s face, “Did you sleep at all last night?”

The girl shook her head, “How could I! This is an exciting day! I  _ finally _ get to meet your sister and I get to become friends with Amity because we are going to talk and it’s going to be great!” Luz grinned, “I was too busy thinking about how great today would be, that I forgot to sleep! Oh well… sometimes you have to sacrifice the things you love for the greater good.” 

Eda made a face, “You’re weird,” she sighed, “I am  _ technically _ your guardian right now, that means I have to take care of you. So, I want you to take the day off, you can’t work well if you haven’t had any rest.”

Luz shook her head, “N-no! You Can’t do that! Come on Eda! Please! I’ve been waiting for this day since…” she pursed her lips, “Three days ago!”

“Even if I tell you to go away, you’ll stay won’t you?” Eda sighed when she saw Luz shaking her head up and down eagerly, “Fine… fine, fine. Just watch out for yourself okay? Camila will have my head if anything happened to you.”

Grinning, Luz started to do her daily routine and started to clean up around the cafe. Though it was 5 in the morning, she kept her eye on the clock as if it would change the time to 2 pm. After cleaning, Luz stood behind the register and took multiple orders, she felt her eyelids slowly drooping, but she managed to stay awake by pinching herself whenever she felt drowsy, which was often. 

“Luz… Luz!”

Her eyes flew open and saw her two friends in front of her. The girl rubbed her eyes, “Willow! Gus! Y-you’re here!” They nodded and smiled, “Uh… hot chocolate?”

The boy looked at the pastry displays, “Switching it up today, can I get a bear claw? Man that looks good!” Willow cleared her throat behind him and he laughed, “Oh and Willow said she wanted to try the blueberry muffin.”

The brunette gave a thumbs up, “Coming… right up.”

Willow stared at Luz, “Are you okay? You look exhausted!”

“Didn’t sleep at all last night,” Luz groaned as she was getting her friends their items. 

“What? Why?” Willow exclaimed.

Luz sighed, “I was too excited for today, since I get to see Eda’s sister and Amity is coming to the store.”

“You’re friends with Amity now?” Willow said, paying for their pastries. 

The girl grinned mischievously, “Not yet.”

  
  
  


Did time always go by this slowly? Luz stared at the clock tick as she rested her chin on her hand. The girl closed her eyes, resting them a bit. The door swung open, Luz quickly opened her eyes and saw a woman walking in with long raven black hair, behind her was a group of girls in their stunning ballet performance outfits. Amity being one of them. 

The green haired girl’s eyes widened when she saw Luz behind the counter. 

The woman with the long black hair looked over at Luz, “I didn’t know you still hired Eda. Good for you, it must have been hard taking over our parents cafe all by yourself. Besides your little…” she looked over at Owlbert who was perched in the darkness and then at King who was drinking water, “Critters.”

“Hello Lilith,” Eda said, going in to hug her sister, “How have you been?” 

“Well,” Lilith looked back at her ballet student, “Go ahead, find a seat,” the dancers nodded and dispersed, Luz kept her eyes on Amity but the second they made eye contact, she looked away, her heart pounding when she saw Amity’s piercing yellow eyes. 

After talking with her sister, Eda grabbed Luz aside, “Okay so all the prepared meals are on the trays and I need you to help me distribute them okay? You can do that right?” Luz nodded, “Great.”

Luz grabbed her first tray and had her eyes locked on Amity, “You can do this Luz, all you have to do is walk over there and hand it to her and maybe spark a small conversation. Use your Noceda charm,” the girl gulped and started to head to where Amity was. Only a few feet away from Amity, Luz’s eyes drooped and she tripped. 

The metal tray dropped on the floor with a loud  _ BANG! _

She looked up and saw Amity’s pretty outfit covered with iced coffee and bits of the salad that Eda and her prepared. 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” Amity yelled, standing up, iced coffee dripping down of her clothes. 

Adrenaline ran through Luz’s veins, “I-I’m sorry!”

“Oh of course it was  _ you _ . Willow’s weird little pet,” Amity said through grit teeth and she picked some vegetables out of her hair and dress, “This is the  _ only _ uniform I have and my performance is in 2 hours!” She turned to Lilith who looked shocked

Lilith took a deep breath and exhaled before she turned to Eda, “I thought you only took in the best workers. For your reputation? What happened to that?”

Eda gulped, “I… Luz is a good worker!”

The woman stood up, “Alright kids, let’s just go somewhere else. Clearly my sister and her little worker are having a bit of an off day.” 

Luz watched in horror and Amity glared back at her one last time and watched as her back disappeared. She recognized that look, a look of pure hatred and disgust. Luz was familiar with that look. 

“W-wait… Don’t leave… I’m sorry,” Luz muttered out, she sighed and thought, 

_ So much for befriending Amity.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its okay luz you'll get your gf soon, i promise. anyways we keep getting a couple of hints of luz's story AND WE WILL GET THERE I PROMISE AND YES IT IS THE GIRL WITH BLONDE HAIR AND A PINK STRIPE THAT'S YOUR HINT ABOUT HER STORY HAHA. anyways in the next chapter we will get to see a bit of amity's perspective and more of them interacting, so we can see why amity got so mad, but idk about you guys but i would be pissed if someone spilled food on me LOL well i probs wont react like amity but ill still be pissed yknow haha. anyways DONT WORRY GUYS TRUST THE PROCESS OFC THEY ARE GONNA BE ON A BAD FOOT FOR NOW BC I LOVE ENEMIES TO LOVERS BUT WE WILL GET TO THE LOVERS PART SOON HAHA! anyways yeah hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave your opinion down below and yeah hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	4. it's all about perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of amity's POV / luz confronts amity

_ This is it, the day I’ve been waiting for,  _ Amity thought,  _ I’ve worked so hard to get where I am and now it has finally paid off! I finally have the lead role in today’s performance! Mother and Father will now know that this isn’t just a hobby of mine, but something I’m passionate about! _

_ I can finally prove them wrong!  _

“Alright girls,” Ms. Lilith said, “We’re going to go to The Owl House and visit my sister for a small snack, don’t eat too much! You don’t want to be full during the rehearsal.”

_ The Owl House, more like The Owl Shack,  _ Amity thought, crossing her arms together,  _ I don’t understand why we have to go there every time. The food there isn’t even all great, well… maybe because Ms. Lilith’s sister can give us a discount. I suppose that’s reasonable. Well, it’s not like I’ll be eating much anyways. _

A girl raised her hand, “Ms. Lilith, do we  _ have _ to wear our outfit? Can’t we change? It’s a bit embarrassing walking in public wearing this.” 

Before Ms. Lilith was able to answer, Amity then looked at the girl, “You ask this question every time. The answer is always the same, we wear it so we don’t have to waste time changing after our snack,” she turned to her instructor, “Isn’t that right Ms. Lilith?” 

“Precisely,” the woman clapped her hands, “Anyways, the trip to my sister’s isn’t a long one, but make sure to behave yourselves as you walk through the streets. You all represent the school.”

  
  
  


_ You’ve got to be kidding me,  _ Amity thought as she stared at the register,  _ It’s that girl. Willow’s new friend. I didn’t know she worked here.  _ Luz turned to her direction and as they met eyes, the two girls both looked away at the same time. 

After Ms. Lilith told them to take a seat, Amity, along with two other girls, sat down at a table close to the back of the shop. Amity tapped her fingers on the table rhythmically as she waited for her snacks to come out. Even though she would never admit it, she did glance at Luz, who was talking to Eda, a couple of times. She couldn’t help it. 

Getting bored, Amity took out her phone and started to browse through her social media accounts, when suddenly she got hit by something. The girl opened her eyes and saw her dress covered in food and drinks. Her pretty little uniform was doused in ice coffee that had bits of salad in it. It was totally ruined. 

A whirlwind of thoughts filled her head, making the girl dizzy.  _ What just happened? What the heck? Wait no… you’ve got to me joking, my outfit. It’s ruined. I worked so hard and this is how I go out? A ruined outfit?  _ Amity stood up and glared at Luz, “Are you kidding me?”

Not even looking at Amity, Luz stuttered, “I-I’m sorry!”

“Oh of  _ course _ it was you. Willow’s weird little pet,” Amity said,  _ What am I saying?  _ She thought, “This is the only uniform I have and my performance is in 2 hours!” She turned to Ms. Lilith who was equally in shock. 

Ms. Lilith sighed, “I thought you only took in the best workers. For your reputation?”

“Luz is a good worker!” Eda said sternly, defending the girl.

Turning to her students, Ms. Lilith clasped her hands together, “Alright kids, let’s just go somewhere else.  _ Clearly _ my sister is having a bit of an off day.” 

Giving Luz one last cold glare, Amity went to Ms. Lilith’s side and walked out of the coffee shop. Behind her she heard Luz let out a sob, as much as she wanted to turn around one last time, she couldn’t.

Her parents taught her better than that. 

  
  
  


Wiping the mess of the floor with a mop, Luz turned to Eda, “Eda I’m so-”

“Don’t bother apologizing kid,” Eda said, Luz winced when Eda said that. It did not calm her nerves at all, “It was a mistake, don’t worry. We’ve all been there,” the woman turned around to Luz, “Have I ever told you, I spilled a whole mug of boiling hot coffee on my sister one time?”

Luz smiled a bit, “You did? No way!”

Eda nodded, “I did, she was furious at me for days. But whatever, see? Accidents like that happen all the time. It’s just part of life and life is a learning process. Sometimes, I don’t even know what the heck I’m doing. So you’re fine, don’t worry.” 

She looked at the floor, “I thought you cared about the cafe’s reputation?”

“I do, but I think teaching you would help it skyrocket. Like I said, it’s a learning process,” Eda said. The girl walked up to Eda and hugged her, “What are you doing?”

“Hugs,” Luz said softly. Eda looked down at Luz and saw how sad she was and patted her head.

The woman let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around her, “Hugs,” she echoed. 

  
  
  


It’s been days since the whole incident with Amity has happened, and Luz had no idea what to do. Ever since then, Willow has been getting more picked on by Amity’s friends and Amity wouldn’t even look Luz in the eye anymore. She didn’t even acknowledge her. Though, she never really acknowledged her. Before, Luz maybe had a chance in befriending Amity, but now, it was probably hopeless for her. 

Groaning, Luz covered her face with her hands, “What should I do?” She looked over at her friends, Willow and Gus who were sitting on the couch beside her, “Amity and those jerks keeps bullying us more and it’s all my fault! All because I was being so stupid and I had to spill food on Amity’s performance outfit… What should I do guys?”

Placing a hand on Luz’s shoulder, Willow smiled kindly, “You just get used to it. I’m already used to all of the bullying, it’s okay.”

“That’s not right Willow!” Luz said, “Don’t say that like it’s a good thing. That’s terrible that you’ve gotten used to it! I’m going to have to talk to Amity for real this time and apologize to her for ruining her clothes, but I’ll also ask her to stop being mean.” 

Willow sighed, “You don’t have to. Remember what happened last time you told us you were going to talk to her?” 

Gus nodded his head, “Oh yeah didn’t you-”

“I know! I know…” Luz sighed, “But I’m not just doing this for me. I’m doing this for you guys too. I’m sick and tired of seeing people treat my friends that way!”

Hanging her head, Willow groaned, “I don’t understand,” the two others looked at her, “The truth is she and I used to be friends.

Luz looked surprised, “What?”

The other girl nodded her head, “We played together as kids but then she suddenly got obsessed with her reputation and told me we shouldn’t hang out together because it’ll be embarrassing for her to be seen with the florist’s kid. Not only because I’m not as rich, but because my dads are a queer couple. How sick is that?” 

The brunette stared at Willow, she knew how it felt. 

Willow continued talking, “Sometimes I want to prove to her and that I can be a good person to be around despite my reputation-”

“You are a good person to be around,” Gus smiled.

The girl smiled back at her friend, “But then I remember that I don’t need Amity or the others to tell me that I’m a good person. Because I have you guys and I have myself to tell me that already.”

Luz looked at her, “If Amity were to change… would you become friends with her again?”

Willow blinked at her, “Who knows. She probably wouldn’t change though. She’s stubborn.”

_ If Willow doesn’t even want to be friends with her again,  _ Luz thought,  _ Who exactly am I fighting for? Why am I trying so hard to get close with Amity? Is it because she reminds me of-  _ She shook her head,  _ No… that’s ridiculous. There’s no way I’m still obsessed with her… am I? _

  
  
  


Sitting on her futon, Luz took out her phone and started to search something up. “Eda said that her sister runs a ballet studio… maybe I can find it and hopefully Amity is there, if not I can just talk to Eda’s sister. I know Willow told me she doesn’t want to befriend Amity again, but I just need to tell her to stop being a jerk, that’s the least I can do to repay Willow for being kind to me all the time.” 

After searching up where the nearest ballet studio is, Luz found the Emperor's Ballet Coven and the directions to get there. Standing up quickly, she grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs where Eda was playing with Owlbert, “Going somewhere kid?” 

“Yeah, I’m meeting with Willow,” she said, lying through her own teeth.

The woman stared at Luz, who was about to nervously sweat. She prayed that Eda couldn’t see through her lies.

Eda shrugged, “Okay, come back in two hours at most.”

“Sure thing!” Luz said, running out of the store and following the directions to the studio. The girl mentally manifested to herself that Amity was there so she could at least apologize to her and talk to her. Luz ran straight for 5 minutes until she hit her head on something and fell to the floor, rubbing her forehead.

“Ouch! Watch it!” A familiar voice yelled.

Wow, Luz  _ had _ to work on her timing.

Luz looked up and saw Amity rubbing her head too, wearing her ballet practice uniform. The brunette slowly stood up and held out a hand for Amity, “Need help?”

Scoffing, Amity pushed Luz’s hand away and got up herself, brushing dust off of her clothes, “What are you doing here? Where’s Willow? Aren’t you her weird pet or something?”

Laughing nervously, Luz smiled, “Fun fact, I’m  _ not _ a pet. My name is Luz,” she held out her hand again for Amity to shake. But again, Amity ignored it. 

“I don’t care,” Amity snapped, “Now get out of my way, I have a class to get to. Because maybe unlike you, I have to work hard for the goals that I’ve been working for my entire life, that have been washed away because of a nobody like you!”

Frowning, Luz looked at the ground, “I’m sorry for spilling food on you. It was an accident, really. I didn’t mean to.”

Amity looked away, “Of course you didn’t mean to,” Luz looked up at Amity who had her arms crossed, “But that also just means you were just so incompetent that you can’t even do anything right without screwing it up.” 

“Why are you being so mean?” Luz shouted, which caught Amity off guard, “I’m trying to make things right by apologizing because I know I messed up! But you’re still acting like a jerk!” Luz felt her eyes burn with unsplit tears. “I don’t care if you’re being a jerk to me but there isn’t a good reason to treat my friends like that! What have they ever done to you? What have  _ I _ ever done to you?”

The green-haired girl stared at Luz, paralyzed by shock. 

Luz grit her teeth, “So what if I am different? You had no right to treat me like that! Why did you always make fun of me? Why did you tell everyone that?” Amity blinked, what in the world was Luz talking about? Nevertheless, she still listened to the girl’s rantings, “Can you at least explain why  _ Aria _ ?”

The other girl opened her mouth, “What…?” 

The brunette then shut up and wiped her eyes, “I mean… Why are you so mean to Willow… Amity… Not Aria… Amity,” she let out a deep breath, “Just… forget it.”

Before Amity could react, Luz turned around and started to run back to her home.    
  


  
  


Hugging her knees as she sat on her blankets, Luz smacked her forehead several times, “Idiot! Why did I have to say those things? They weren’t even about Willow or Amity… they were about me… and  _ her _ . I guess I can’t help it… Amity is somewhat a bit like Aria.”

Blinking through her tears as she sat curled up on her futon, Luz hugged her knees, “I can’t believe it, I thought I was better than this. After all this time…” She laughed wryly, “You’re still in my head aren’t you?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we get to see amity's POV and learn that she was so mad because she has been working for a main role for most of her life to prove to her parents that she is serious about ballet. anyways yeah we get a bit of willow showing that she was friends with amity before but sometimes wants to befriend her again and show her how cool she is but realizes she is worth more than needing amity's validation which is nice, i love willow's character. anyways yeah we keep seeing glimpses of luz and this GIRL ARIA and we will get that explanation in the next chapter! because back story time in the next chapter yee haw! ahh i loved writing this chapter so much, i think it's one of my favorite's so far because of the build up, i'm so excited to show you guys the next chapter. anyways yeah hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below and fun fact i was pushed out of my mother's bADUSSY today LMFAO but it just felt like another day to me, school stuff and writing for all of you guys! so i just want to say that I appreciate you guys a lot ad I am thankful for all of my readers! anyways I hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening


	5. an old story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse of luz's life back in school

**TW: homophobia, bullying, a bit of internalized homophobia**

_ Staring at a tan girl with blonde hair that had a pink stripe going down in the middle of it, Luz ran her fingers through her long brunette hair and quickly looked away, burying her hands in her burning hand. She always thought that Aria was cool, admirable even. Who wouldn’t? The girl was practically perfect. Coming from a rich family, perfect scores on tests, captain of the cheerleading squad, popular, kind… attractive. Luz always wanted to get to know her, but it was hard since Aria was always surrounded by her many, many friends. _

_ Unlike Aria, Luz was a bit of a loner at school. Her imagination was her only friend. _

_ During class, Luz didn’t pay attention much, she usually just daydreamed, praying that she wouldn’t get called on, as she repeatedly tapped her fingers on the table. Once in a while she took a couple of guilty glances at Aria whenever the girl volunteered to answer a question.  _

_ Luz felt her chest fill up with a sense of pride whenever Aria got the answer right.  _

  
  
  


_ This went on for a couple of weeks, Luz’s heart would pound whenever she saw Aria, sometimes once in a while, she would rack up the courage and even say hi to her, asking her some homework questions. Those would always be the highlight of Luz’s days.  _

_ She always wanted to impress Aria, however she could. One time she even improvised in a play, making fake blood spill out of her guts, which were sausage rolls, trying to make the play in her imagination, while also trying to impress Aria.  _

_ Let’s just say… Aria wasn’t that impressed and Luz got detention for a week for being too, “violent,” whatever that meant. In Luz’ head, the school just didn’t have enough imagination. _

_ Luz even tried out for the cheerleading squad so she could get closer to Aria, since she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. To the girl, the drills were boring, she wanted to show off her own talents. So, she flipped her eyelids trying to show everyone how cool she was. _

_ It didn’t work.  _

  
  
  


_ Sitting on her bed, Luz sighed as she scanned over a page of The Good Witch Azura book. But for some reason she couldn’t focus. She couldn’t stop thinking about her and whenever she did think of her, Luz felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Ruffling her hair, Luz groaned, “What’s wrong with me? Why can’t she get out of my mind? Why do I keep-” _

_ Then a realization hit Luz. She had a crush on Aria.  _

_ Wait no… that can’t be right. She had many crushes on boys before. Plus, girls aren’t supposed to have crushes on girls… right?  _

  
  
  


_ Over the next 3 weeks, Luz kept her distance from Aria, hoping that this weird feeling that danced in her stomach would just disappear. But it didn’t, the less she saw Aria, the more she wanted to see her.  _

_ Whenever Luz saw her crush, her face would turn red and her palms would start to get clammy. She looked like an idiot.  _

_ During class, Luz still glanced at Aria once in a while, that didn’t change. But she would also imagine different scenarios in her head. Aria talking to Luz. Luz asking Aria out and her saying yes. Going on dates. Being the perfect couple. Everything she could think of, Luz imagined it. Though she would be embarrassed to admit it, Luz always made up different scenarios in her head.  _

  
  
  


_ Valentine’s Day was approaching and it’s been almost a year since Luz realized that she had a crush on Aria. Valentine’s Day was the perfect way to confess her feelings to Aria! Though Luz didn’t know if Aria liked her back or not, she wanted to try, she wanted to be honest with Aria about her feelings because it’s what she deserves. _

_ Holding a handmade letter that had glued on pink hearts, Luz stealthily slipped it in Aria’s locker and ran to her next class for the day. She vividly remembered the contents that she wrote in it.  _

_ Dear Aria, _

_ meet me at the bleachers after school. Please? _

  * _Your Secret Admirer_



_ Luz remembered that she almost wrote her name after the secret admirer part, but remembered that it was supposed to be a secret. So there were some a couple of visible eraser marks on the paper.  _

_ Throughout the school day, Luz was anxious, she kept looking over at Aria who was surrounded by her many friends. What were they talking about? Luz wished she could hear their conversation. Were they talking about her? The note that she slipped in? Did she even see the note? Is she even going to meet her after school? Does she know it was her who sent the note? _

_ Those thoughts plagued Luz’s mind, making it hard for her to focus the whole day. _

_ Eventually, the last bell rang, and it was the time that Luz had waited for and dreaded.  _

  
  
  


_ Sitting on the bleachers, Luz tapped her foot as she recited what she was going to say, “Hey Aria! It’s me Luz!” She smacked her forehead, “No that’s dumb… Hey Aria! I have a crush on you, surprise!” She shook her head again, “Hey Aria, nice weather huh?”  _

_ After reciting different variations and options of what she was going to say, Luz gulped nervously, and glanced at her watch every second. When was Aria going to get here? The girl took out her phone and looked at herself through the camera, running her fingers through her long hair, smoothing it out, making sure it looked neat and presentable.  _

_ She heard footsteps approaching and quickly stood up. Luz saw Aria’s eyes widened when they met eyes. _

_ “Luz?” Aria said, “What are you doing here?” _

_ Immediately, Luz’s throat clogged, she had no idea what to say. She couldn’t remember the words she practiced over and over again beforehand. The girl looked down at Aria’s hand, she saw that she was holding her letter. Luz pointed at it. _

_ Aria blinked, “You… wrote this letter?”  _

_ She nodded. Luz avoided eye contact, her face burning up like crazy.  _

_ The two girls were in silence, it started to make Luz uncomfortable, she looked up and saw the other girl staring right at her. Luz blinked, why wasn’t she saying anything? What type of reaction was that? What’s even happening right now? Her mind is spinning and she couldn’t understand anything.  _

_ “Are you serious?” Aria finally spoke, but it was different. Her tone was sharper, unlike her kind voice, the change of atmosphere made Luz sweat, “You freak. You like girls? Ugh, what a weirdo. Get out of my face.” _

_ Luz furrowed her eyebrows, “What?” She finally had the ability again to form words, “I-” _

_ Aria laughed, “Do you really think I would like you back? I’m not a weirdo! I’m a normal person! Unlike you,” She scoffed, “My parents warned me about people like you. Just don’t talk to me again!” She turned around and started to walk away. _

_ Luz could have sworn that she felt her heart physically break as she watched as Aria’s back disappeared. She kneeled to the ground and her vision became blurry at the end because of her tears. _

  
  
  


_ If Luz thought her rejection was humiliating, boy was she wrong. Because the next day, it turns out Aria has told everyone that Luz was into girls, causing everyone to bully her at school. _

_ Hanging her head as she walked through the halls, Luz heard people laughing at her. _

_ “Hey Luz! How does it feel to be a monster?” A boy shouted. _

_ “Guys come on! Let’s check out the freak show!”  _

_ “Good thing I was never friends with her… she might have made me like her too…” a girl whispered. _

_ Tears welled up in Luz’s eyes. Just ignore them. Just ignore them. Keep walking, just ignore them. _

_ Instead of going to class that day, Luz stayed in the bathroom, crying so hard that by the end of the day, she didn’t have the energy to cry anymore. Eventually she had to get out of the bathroom and whenever she went, people talked. She tried to not let the words get in her head, but it was hard. So hard. _

  
  
  


_ Finally, school was over and Luz could finally go home, where she was shielded from any mocking, any taunts. It was her safe place from other people but not from her mind. Curled up in a ball Luz cried, “I am a freak aren’t I? They’re right… they’re all right. I’m a freak show. But it’s not like I can change who I am… So what if I like girls and boys? That’s who I am…”  _

_ There was a knock on her door, “Mija, are you okay? You’ve been in your room ever since you’ve gotten home.”  _

_ “I’m okay Mom. Just have a stomach ache, you packed a lot of food for lunch,” Luz couldn’t face her, nor could she tell her what’s going on. What if she thought her daughter was a freak too? What if she was ashamed of her? _

_ Luz felt her mom’s eyes linger on her a bit longer, until she closed the door and left. _

  
  
  


_ School didn’t get better over the past days. Luz thought the drama would go away due to time, but it didn’t. It just got worse. People still made fun of Luz wherever she went, but she had gotten used to it. She no longer hid in the bathroom to cry anymore, she was already numb to the repetitive insults, which weren’t even creative anyways.  _

_ After a long day from school, she saw her mother cooking some lunch, “How was school today Mija?”  _

_ Ignoring her, Luz grabbed a kitchen scissor and walked over to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror and at her long beautiful brunette hair. Sighing, she closed her eyes and cut her hair short, giving her a neat pixie cut.  _

_ “Mija, are you okay?” Her mom gasped when she saw Luz’s new hair style, “Mija-” _

_ Smiling at her mom, Luz nodded, “I’m feeling better now.” _

  
  
  


_ Clenching her fist, Luz sighed, “I get bullied because I’m different,” she looked at her hands, “Well that’s who I am. Why would I change myself to fit in other people’s ideals? Because, in my opinion those ideals are stupid. What’s so wrong to be different?”  _

  
  
  


Looking at the bathroom mirror, Luz sighed and splashed water on her face. When she looked back up at her reflection, she smiled at it, “Today is going to be a great day,” whistling, she walked down to the cafe and waved at Eda, “Good morning Eda! So what’s the plan for today? Are you going to teach me any new recipes? Do I have to stand behind the register all day again?”

“Not exactly,” Eda said, Luz perked up when she heard Eda’s answers and followed her and she opened a cabinet that had many books in it, “I need you to return this to the library, I’m banned from the library. They’re overdue by years and I think you can get fined for not turning in library books in time and mama needs her money to herself, so I need you to do it.” 

Luz blinked as Eda handed her the books, “Won’t they just give the fine to me and make me give it to you?”

Shrugging, Eda smiled, “You’re just a kid. They’ll go easy on you. Now go, don’t worry I’ll handle the cafe myself. Been doing it for years after all. Anyways to get to the nerd zone, just take two left turns and one right turn and you’re at the library. See you kid.” 

The girl nodded and waved goodbye to Eda and headed to the library. Following Eda’s vague directions, Luz found herself standing in front of a giant library building, “Woah… it’s huge! Almost like a castle… If it’s that huge…” A wide grin spread across Luz’s face, “They  _ must _ have some manga in there!” 

Jogging inside of the building, Luz waited in line to return her books. 

“Late… late… late… Coffee, grass,  _ and _ bloodstain?” the librarian looked up at Luz, “These are Eda’s aren’t they?”

Luz grinned, “She can get pretty wild,” after returning the books, Luz wandered the library looking for some nice manga to read. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice coming from the children's aisle. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Luz looked around the corner and saw Amity reading to a bunch of children. Luz hid behind a bookshelf and listened to her, “‘We’re your friends and we’re here to help’ said the Tin Boy with a yelp. Otabin smiled and paced the floor, ‘I’ve never had real friends before.’”

The brunette raised an eyebrow, “Amity reading to kids? Amity seems so…  _ nice _ ! And smiley! I thought she was just a jerk! Like  _ her… _ but maybe she’s different after all! Maybe… there’s  _ actually _ a chance that I could actually befriend her? Like how Azura befriended her rival!” 

After Amity finished reading to the kids, they thanked her and went on their merry way. Suddenly Luz dropped a loud book and made a huge sound. Amity turned her head and saw Luz picking it up, her face blushing with embarrassment. 

“Luz!” Amity yelled.

Smiling awkwardly, Luz chuckled, “Hey… Amity…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prototype amity goddamnit LMFAO yeah this chapter like PHYSICALLY hurt me to write because i had to make lil ol luz all sad and i fucking love luz it hurt to write this because of all the homophobia bullshit that happened too and yeah i like to think that when she accepted herself she just gave herself a cute lil haircut to like symbolize a change yknow? anyways yeah this chapter it was something but unlike aria good ol' amity will be better i promise they are going to be besties soon and then MORE THAN BESTIES IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN and in the next chapter my FAVORITE twins will be making an appearance!! anyways yeah hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i can practically hear the comments about aria LMFAO anyways yeah hope you guys all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	6. part of the process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically lost in language but without the scary monster

_ “Mittens!” A voice said from outside of Amity’s door.  _

_ The girl turned red, embarrassed by the stupid nickname and opened the door, standing on the other side were her older twin siblings. Her brother, Edric and her sister Emira. Edric was tall and had a mole under his right eye, while Emira was also tall but had a mole under her left eye. They both had natural dark green hair and piercing yellow eyes, like Amity’s. _

_ Amity rolled her eyes, “What do you want? I’m about to go to the library.” _

_ Her brother smirked, “We have a question- _

_ “A serious question,” her sister finished. _

_ The youngest sibling groaned, “Well what is it?” _

_ “You know that new girl that is visiting Bonesborough?” Emira grinned. _

_ “We wanna meet her. You know about her don’t you?” Edric asked. _

_ Amity looked away, “The only thing that I know about her is that she’s weird and an annoyance!” She stopped herself and thought about what happened that night. She remembered how Luz’s voice cracked when she yelled at her, how sorrowful the girl looked. She sighed, “But, I don’t know, maybe she’s not so bad?” She looked up at her siblings, “Why do you want to meet her anyways?” _

_ Emira smiled, “Who wouldn't want to meet the girl who spilled food all over your performance outfit?”  _

_ High fiving his twin, Edric chuckled, “Man, I wish we were there to see that.” _

_ Annoyed with her siblings, Amity pushed the two out of the doorway and slammed her door shut behind her, “Ugh, sometimes I feel like I’m the eldest around here, how can they be so immature all the time?” She frowned and walked over to her desk and grabbed her bag, “Whatever, time to go to the library. At least there I can get some peace and quiet. Without any unnecessary distractions.” _

  
  
  


Staring at Luz, Amity blinked, “Luz?”

Awkwardly laughing, Luz smiled, “Hey… Amity…” She stood up and leaned on the bookshelf. Luz hoped that the subject about that night wouldn’t be brung up, so she tried to change the subject, “Reading to kids? Wow. Looks like this sour lemon drop has a hidden sweet center.”

Rolling her eyes, Amity tried to shrug off that Luz saw her and picked up some fallen books. No matter what she had to act stronger. She was a Blight afterall, she had a reputation to maintain, “It’s for volunteer hours. Don’t get your leggings in a bunch.”

Luz followed Amity and beamed, “Hey, I can help with kids! We can take turns reading! And do voices. I do the best monster voices.”

Annoyed, Amity slammed down her book, “Do you see me going to The Owl House and bothering you? Just get out of my face okay?”

The other girl’s eyes widened, she knew that tone of voice and phrasing. Luz has been told that before. She winced at the words and sighed, so Amity  _ was _ another Aria, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”

Amity recognized Luz’s hurt tone of voice and her sad eyes. It was that night all over again. Watching Luz walk away, Amity reached out a hand, but stopped herself.  _ Just leave her be,  _ her inner self advised her. 

Hitting her forehead with her fist, Luz groaned to herself, “So much for befriending rivals…” 

“You going to let her get to you like that?” A voice said. Luz looked up and saw a pair of twins, one a boy and one a girl.They both had dark green hair and a mole under one of their eyes. Luz guessed that they were maybe two years older than her.

She blinked at them, “Who are you?” 

They approached her and the boy smiled, “Well-wishers on a mission-”

“A noble quest,” the girl finished. 

Smirking, the boy looked at Luz, “Watch this,” raising up a pink bunny lunchbox, he yelled, “Hey Mittens!” Still cleaning up the books, Amity turned red in embarrassment and walked to her siblings, “Mom says stop forgetting your lunch. And stop being a jerk to your friend.” 

Snatching the lunchbox out of her brother’s hand, Amity huffed, “She’s not my friend!” 

Luz frowned when Amity said that. Luckily, the older girl wrapped an arm over Luz’s shoulder and cooed, “Yeah… makes sense, she seems too cool for you.” 

“I am?” Luz questioned. 

Irritated, Amity pointed at her siblings, “You can leave now.  _ All _ of you!” 

As Amity walked away, her older sister laughed and Luz looked at the twins, who winked at her. She blushed at the attention and laughed nervously. 

  
  
  


Was this what popularity felt like? Walking with two cool teenagers through the library? Luz looked up at the boy who was talking to her, “So, you’re the new girl everyone’s been talking about.”

Standing next to her brother, the girl finally introduced themselves, “I’m Emira and this is Edric. We’re Amity’s older siblings. We heard how you embarrassed her before her performance by spilling food all over her clothes last week. No wonder she hates you.”

Luz frowned, “I know, but it’s not like I did it on purpose,” she crossed her arms and looked away, “It’s not like she was being the nicest to me either…” she muttered under her breath. She looked back up at them, “I thought we would be as cool as cucumbers but we’re as sour as pickles.” 

“We’re not here to scold you,” Emira laughed, “But anyways, don’t waste your time with Mittens. Me and Ed, we’re  _ way _ more fun,” taking Luz’s hand, the twins guided her, “Follow us.”

The three of them walked around the library and started to cause a bunch of mischief. Reorganizing the books, vandalizing some of them too, and pulling pranks on the people who were trying to study over the summer. 

Right as Luz and the twins were about to cause a bit more trouble, a stern voice yelled behind them, “Hey!” They turned around and saw Amity with two other librarians. Before they knew it, the trio was getting kicked out of the building.

“You’ve made reading far too fun. Now stay out!” A librarian shouted, right before they slammed the door on them. 

All of them laughed and Luz sighed, “Amity’s even madder at me now. I didn’t think that was possible…” 

“Nah, when Mittens gets mad she looks like this,” Edric puffed his cheeks and Luz watched as his face turned bright red. He exhaled and put his hand on his head, “Whew, almost passed out there.” 

Emira smiled at Luz, “You’re pretty fun new girl,” she exchanged a look with Edric and they nodded, “So hey, we’re coming back tonight. There’s a certain book we forgot to…  _ check out. _ ”

Walking next to Luz, Edric smiled, “Bonus points, we get to sneak in, since Em and I snagged the key from the counter. So… are you in,  _ friend _ ?” 

Luz grinned, “Sure!’

“Great,” the two turned around and started to walk away, “Meet us back here at midnight. See you Luz.”

“Bye!” Luz yelled, waving after the two. She giggled to herself, “This is great. I get to hang out with the cool kids! Way to go Luz!” The girl cheered to herself as she ran back to The Owl House.

Watching from the distance, Amity furrowed her eyebrows and puffed up her cheeks, her face slowly turning red. The girl shook her head, “Whew, almost passed out there.”

  
  
  
  


Managing to sneak out of The Owl House by climbing out of the window and using many,  _ many _ bed sheets, Luz tapped her foot as she waited for the twins to meet her at the library, like how they planned beforehand. The girl looked around anxiously, “Gotta be cool…” she posed, “Cool?” She facepalmed and posed again, kneeling on the floor, “Cool,” the girl groaned.

“Keep going,” Luz fell back, startled by the voice. She looked up and saw the twins leaning on a pillar across from her, “This is fun to watch,” Emira said.

Twirling the library key around his finger, Edric raised an eyebrow, “You ready to bring this whole  _ whatever _ you’re doing inside?” Luz smiled and nodded her head excitedly. The three of them all walked to the door and watched as Edric unlocked the door, “It says no trespassing, but I’m allergic to the rules.”

“And dairy,” Emira pointed out. 

Pushing the door open, Edric stared at his twin in disappointment, “Wow… just exposed me there. Okay.” 

They walked inside the dark library hall and Luz looked around, “So what are we doing here again?” 

Grabbing Luz’s hand, Emira smiled kindly at her, “We’re going to show you.” 

The three of them turned the corner and walked into a small area near the back of the library, whose walls were filled with many different personal cubbies. “Woah… we didn’t go back here before. What is this place? I never seen anything like it in the other libraries I’ve been to.” 

Edric looked around, “The Bonesborough library has a storage area where members of the library can place their personal things in.”

“Oh…” Luz awed, “You’re looking for your items right?” 

The boy snorted, “What no. We don’t hang out in the library. ‘Uh teacher I’m in love with a dictionary!’”

Emira laughed, “‘I’m studying the dork arts!’ We’re looking for  _ Amity’s _ stuff.”

Luz looked at them,  _ Wow they must be really good siblings if they are going to get something Amity forgot for her,  _ she thought to herself. 

“Mittens has gotten a little too full of herself. She keeps tattling on us whenever we skip tutoring, or whenever we try to have an ounce of fun when our parents are off at work,” Edric sighed. 

The other girl placed a hand on Luz, “She needs to learn not to mess with people like that. So we’re going to find her diary-”

“And post it on Instagram for everyone to see,” Edric looked at his twin and they both laughed and high fived each other. 

_ Oh nevermind they aren’t being good siblings,  _ Luz thought. She looked at the two, “What? Isn’t that taking it a bit too far?” 

“No see, we’re her  _ family _ . It’s tough love. She needs to lighten up a bit,” Emira said, reassuring Luz. 

Laughing nervously, Luz looked around the cabinets, “Well, don’t see any dairy here. Nope nothing. Let’s just leave!” Out of the corner of her eye, a certain shiny cover hidden in a cubby grabbed her attention and she ran towards it, “ _ The Good Witch Azura  _ books one through four! No way!” She touched the cover, “So majestic.”

The girl looked over at another book, “Woah, is that a hand drawn cover?” She grabbed it and flipped through it, reading it to herself, “‘I saw that new girl again. I may have overreacted. I don’t want to come off as cruel. I just can’t show weakness.’ Wait a second,” she flipped her to the first page and her eyes widened when she saw who it belonged to. 

**Property of Amity Blight**

She quickly closed the diary and was about to put it back in the cubby when she heard Edric call her out, “What have you got there Luz?”

Hiding the diary behind her back, Luz turned around and looked at him, “Oh nothing, just  _ The Good Witch Azura 5  _ where she goes through her Goth phase.”

Coming from behind Luz, Emira grabbed the diary from her hands and walked over to her brother. Luz watched as they opened the diary and scanned through it. “‘It’s not fair,’” Emira read outloud, “‘I’m the only one who knows Ed and Em aren’t perfect. Why do they keep getting away with things?’”

“This is it!” The twins said together. 

They looked over at Luz and Emira frowned, “Luz, were you  _ hiding _ this from us?” 

Edric crossed his arms, “You see how she treats people. And how she treats  _ you _ .” 

“I know Amity can be kind of cruel,” Luz said, raising her hands, “But  _ no one  _ deserves this!” She remembered the time when Aria outed her to the entire school and remembered how the other students treated her, “These are private thoughts. Let’s put it back.”

The girl reached out to grab the book, but it was clear that the twins had no intention of giving it back to her.

“She  _ needs _ this!” Edric yelled.

“It’s for her own good!” Emira shouted. 

The more the three played tug o’ war with the diary, the more pages fell out of it. Finally, Luz was able to take the diary in her possession and she started to pick up the pages, while guiltily scanning through them.

_ “I wish I had somewhere to go.” _

_ “Why won’t the new girl leave me alone?” _

_ “I called my teacher mom again.” _

_ “Sorry I haven’t written in a while. Wait, why am I apologizing?” _

Hastily, she picked up the pages and started to put it back in the dairy when she heard footsteps in front of her, “ _ Really _ ?” Luz looked up and saw a very angry Amity glaring at her. 

“Uh… it’s not what it looks like!” The brunette shouted.

Amity looked up at her siblings who were laughing at her, “You two are the worst! But you…” She turned to Luz and snatched her diary back, “I’ve been trying to figure out what your deal is. Are you just a normal vacationer, a clumsy barista? I know… you’re a  _ bully _ Luz,” the girl turned around and walked away.

Before Luz could call out after her, the twins stopped laughing and listened as they heard another pair of footsteps approaching them, “Oh shoot!” Edric said under his breath, “The night security must have seen lights coming in from the library! It’s time to scram.”

Luz looked back at them, “You’re just going to leave Amity? She’ll get in trouble too!”

In the distance they heard a stern voice scolding Amity for trespassing the library after hours. 

Emira shrugged, “She’ll be fine. Now come on, let’s get out of this depressing place and spray paint the alleyways,” the girl walked over to Luz and held on her hand. 

Taking her hand out of the older girl’s grip, Luz sighed, “Look, you guys are cool,” the twins nodded in agreement, “But I need to go help out Mittens- I mean Amity.” 

The girl shrugged and turned away, “All right, see you around cutie,” she winked.

Blushing at the compliment, Luz turned around and followed the sound of the scolding. She saw a scrawny security guard who had wirily ginger hair and freckles all over their face who was towering over Amity as they yelled at her for sneaking in and told her about the consequences. 

Luz took a deep breath and ran in between them, “It’s my fault!”

Amity blinked, “Luz what are you doing?”

The girl turned her head and winked at her, “Just let me do this one thing,” she whispered, “It’s my fault! I told her to sneak in the library with me. If you’re going to give out a punishment please only punish me!” Luz pleaded to the guards.

The security guard sighed, “Whatever, I’ll just let you two go, less paper work for me anyways… this is the worst summer job ever,” they muttered under their breath, “Hey, at least you were honest about it.”

_ Right… _ Luz thought,  _ totally honest.  _

After being let go from the security guard, Luz and Amity walked down the steps from the library. Luz sighed to herself, realizing she had to climb her homemade rope made out of bed sheets to go back into her room. Her weak nerd arms couldn’t handle that. The girl looked over at Amity who just then sped walked past her.

“This never happened,” she murmured.

Luz then again watched as Amity’s back disappeared into the night. She sighed to herself, how many times will she have to watch her back? 

She looked down at her hands and suddenly her mind filtered back to when she saw Amity’s collection of  _ The Good Witch Azura  _ books. Luz muttered to herself, “She only had up to the fourth book…” 

Grinning to herself, Luz had an idea and she was certain that it was going to  _ actually _ work this time around. 

  
  
  
  


Walking back into the library, Luz saw Amity finishing up reading to a bunch of kids and watched from behind a bookshelf. After the kids all left and Amity was left cleaning up the mess, Luz walked up to her, “Hey Amity…”

Turning around, Amity blinked at her, “Luz?” 

“I just wanted to give you this,” Luz took a book from behind her back and showed it to Amity. “I saw that you only had books 1 to 4 and I thought you could just lend mine for now.” 

Amity took the book and held it close to her. She looked up and gave her a small smile, “Thanks Luz. Maybe you’re not so bad. I’m sorry I called you a bully. I haven’t been exactly the friendliest girl either. I’ll think on that.” 

Luz smiled back at the girl, “So… who’s your favorite character in the series?”

The other girl snorted, “Is that even a question? It’s  _ obviously _ Hecate. She has such a fascinating character. I hope she gets a redemption arc soon,” she looked at Luz, “What about you?”

“Azura of course! You have to give the main protagonist some credit!” Luz grinned.

Amity laughed, “Of course you would be the one who would admire the main character. But Hecate is just great! I mean her story arc is just so intriguing! We see her as this prissy character at first who just gets in the main character’s way but then we see her backstory and it’s just so great! She’s just so relatable!”

Luz watched and listened to how Amity ranted about Hecate. She thought to herself,  _ I learned three important things today. Amity is a big dork, she’s way different from Aria once you get to know her and… _

_ Always trust the process. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRUST THE PROCESS!!! YES THEY ARE LIKE FRIENDS NOW THIS IS SO GREAT I LOVE THEM! the power of the good witch azura fandom brought them together ahh look at luz! she's right amity is different from aria and yes! she's going to soon get the gf she deserves! i love them. edric and emira are one of my favorite characters they are so great and funny i love them. anyways yeah this was like the beginning of amity's redemption and yeah. look at luz being all flustered between the twins she is having a total blightsexual panic it's adorable. anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this kinda fluffy chapter especially at the end! anyways yeah feel free to leave a comment down below and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	7. daisy chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're making flower crowns :)

“Okay now you just pour over the shot of espresso and that’s it,” Eda instructed as she watched Luz drown two scoops of vanilla gelato they got from the local store, with the shot of espresso. Eda hummed, “Good job kid. You now know how to make an affogato. One of The Owl house’s most easiest but most popular drinks.” 

Luz shrieked in delight, “Yes! I now know how to make 5 recipes!” Eda smiled at the child who was counting recipes off on her finger, “Hot chocolate, latte, which I’m still working on the foam art, mocha, cappuccino and now an affogato!” 

Patting the top of the girl’s head, Eda nodded, “Proud of you kid. You really are adjusting to this job well.”

The girl smiled, “Is it okay if I go and hang out with Willow and Gus at Willow’s house?” 

Eda shrugged, “Go ahead kid. I’ll clean up around here and close up for the day.” 

Giving the woman a hug goodbye, Luz grabbed her bag and ran out of the cafe, heading towards Willow’s house, which like the cafe, is connected to her parent’s floral business. The girl spotted her two friends waiting outside of the building together, she waved at them and greeted the two. 

“Hey guys!” Luz brought all three of them into a warm embrace, “So, what are we going to do today?”

Willow smiled, “My dads are going to teach us how to make flower crowns! If that’s okay with you. If it’s too lame, we can do something else.”

Shaking her head, Luz smiled, “That sounds  _ so _ cool! I always wanted to learn how to make flower crowns since I’ve always seen them on my Instagram feed! Maybe we can take pictures together too!”

Gus grinned, “Oh yeah! We’re going to be Instagram models!” 

Taking her friend’s hands, Willow brought them inside the shop, “Come on guys, let’s go meet my dads. They always wanted to meet you Luz, since you were the town’s gossip when you first arrived at Bonesborough.” 

Walking into the shop, Luz saw one man who was wearing an orange shirt underneath a gray apron. He had slick back black hair, porcelain white skin, a kind smile, and wore rectangular glasses. There was another man who was much taller, had tanner skin, a bald spot on the top of his head, and a shaggy beard. 

Luz smiled at the two, “Hello, I’m Luz!”

The man with the glasses smiled, “Hello Luz, we’re Willow’s dads, we’ve heard so much about you!”

The other man with the beard also smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The girl smiled at them, “It’s nice to meet you too! Willow’s dads.”

“Please, just call me Delvin,” the bearded man said.

“You can just call me Vyn too,” the other man said. Luz nodded, she’s never been on a first name basis with anyone’s parents before, “Anyways, you three are here to make flower crowns aren’t you?” All three of them nodded, “Then let’s get to it shall we?” 

Gus, Luz, and Willow all watched carefully when Vyn connected two wires together and they did the same, parroting each and every exact movement. After they measured the wires around their heads. Delvin walked over to the table, holding a basket of flowers. “Now’s the exciting part, choosing your flower arrangements.”

Willow chose simple green daisies while Gus chose a blue freesia flower to weave. Overwhelmed by all of the choices that were available, Luz chose the tropical anthuriums which had six different colors choices. She ended up using all of them. 

After choosing their flowers, they all went outside to sit on the front of the shop and to add in the flowers to their own crowns. “This is so fun,” Luz said as she attached her flowers to the wire, “I think I’ll make Eda one too! I think she’ll like one, don’t you guys?”

Concentrating on his crown, Gus didn’t reply but Willow looked at her friend and nodded, “That’s nice of you, I think Eda will enjoy anything you give her. She’s like a parental figure to you after all.”

An idea donged on Luz, “Oh my gosh! I should make my mom a flower crown when I go back home! She’ll love it for sure! She’s been working so hard at the hospital and providing for me I just want to show her how much I appreciate her,” she snapped her fingers, “Y’know what, I’ll call her tonight.”

Willow hummed, “If you’re going to make a flower crown to take home, make sure to refrigerate it or the flowers will wilt quickly.” 

She nodded her head, keeping Willow’s advice in her mind and continued to weave her own flower crown. After 15 minutes, all three of them were done with making their own. “I’m all done!” Gus announced, putting the crown on his head, “How do I look!”

“Like you’re the forest king,” Willow giggled.

Gus grinned, “Aw yeah! That’s what I was going for!” 

Luz pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie with all three of her friends, “I’m  _ totally _ going to post this later tonight!” She clapped her hands together, “Okay I think I’m going to work on Eda’s flower crown now,” she looked through the basket, “What flower do you think Eda would like?” 

Gus grabbed a white poppy, “I think she’ll like this.”

The girl smiled at him and started to work on the flower crown. “I think she’ll like it too, she’s nice and simple, but sometimes can be extravagant,” Luz said, “It’s fun staying with her, I just want to show a bit of my gratitude to her.”

After finishing Eda’s flower crown she scanned through the basket once more and picked out a purple flower and started to weave her mom’s flower crown next, “Hopefully my mom will like this choice of flowers.” She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her. 

It was Amity and her friends.

“Aw is the poor little new girl missing her mommy back at home?” The pink haired girl laughed. Luz stared at her, what was her name again? Was it Boscha? “If you’re so homesick you should just leave and never come back,” she looked over at Amity and nudged her, “Right Amity?”

The green haired girl shrugged and muttered something under her breath that Luz couldn’t comprehend. Amity sighed, “Let’s just leave them alone guys, I’m hungry anyways,” she looked down at Luz and gave her a small smile.

Since Amity was basically the boss of the group, they all shrugged and followed as Amity led them away. 

Willow looked over at Luz, “What was that?”

“What do you mean?” Luz asked. 

Gus blinked rapidly, “Amity just looked at you and then told them to leave us alone. Well kinda, she just said she was hungry or something. But did you talk to her or something?” 

Luz laughed, “Well sort of? We just bonded over my favorite book series and she apologized for being a jerk and that she’ll think about what she did. I think she’s changing actually. She didn’t say anything to us.”

Willow sighed, “She didn’t necessarily stop them either.”

The brunette looked over at Willow, “What do you mean?”

“She still let them bully us but…” Willow rubbed the back of her neck, “It’s a start I suppose.”

  
  
  


Looking down at her three flower crowns in her hands, Luz opened the door to The Owl House and saw Eda snoring away on the couch next to King. She carefully went behind the counter and put her mom’s flower crown in the refrigerator. Luz put on her own and tip toed over to the sleeping Eda and gently placed the flower crown on her head without waking the woman up.

She took out her phone and snapped a picture of her. Unluckily for her, she forgot to turn off her flash so the blinding light woke up Eda. “Huh? What the-” the woman grabbed the flower crown off her head and looked at it, “What the heck is this?” 

“It’s a flower crown!” Luz smiled, “I made it for you! Do you like it?” 

Eda stared at it, not saying anything. The tension in the room was killing Luz. Eda stared at it and looked up at the girl, “I love it. Thanks kid. No one ever made me a flower crown for a long time before.” 

Luz sat next to Eda and grinned, “So, you’re saying someone has given you a flower crown before?”

“Not like that you little dork,” Eda said, ruffling the girl’s soft hair, “I told you before, my sister and I used to be close. We used to hang out with each other and one day we made flower crowns. Though we didn’t use metal lining to hold it up. We were a bit dumb so we just tied up flowers together. It didn’t work well.”

The girl frowned, “Have you ever tried getting closer to your sister again?”

Eda sighed, “We’ve both been too busy to do anything. I told you before, we still talk, just not often,” the woman smiled at her, “Don’t worry about me and ol’ Lilith. Anyways, you should go to bed. It’s getting a bit late and I should go walk King before it gets too dark.”

Luz nodded and went back up to her room, “I should call my mom now, I think she’s off at work right now.” She took out her phone and started to call her mom . After two rings, she picked up.

_ “Mija! How have you been?”  _ She heard how cheery her mom sounded when she called her, “ _ How is Bonesborough. How is Eda? Is she behaving? Are you behaving?”  _

Luz laughed, “Don’t worry Eda and I are doing fine! She’s teaching me how to make a couple of drinks for the cafe. Just wait! I’m going to be the best barista in Bonesborough!”

_ “Alright mija. So, did you make any new friends?” _

She nodded her head and hummed, “Yep! I made two new friends, their names are Gus and Willow. Gus is two years younger than us and Willow is my age. They are super cool and they showed me around Bonesborough. I also met these two older twins, Emira and Edric. They are also super cool, though they do a couple of questionable things.”

Luz thought about Amity, “The twins also have a younger sibling named Amity. We got off the wrong foot at first but…” she thought about how Amity has slowly been changing, how they bonded over their favorite novel and how she intentionally brought Boscha and her other friends away from them so they wouldn’t bully them,

“But I think I’m slowly growing on her.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFC YOU ARE GROWING ON HER LUZ! AMITY IS GOING TO FALL SO HARD FOR YOU IT'S GOING TO BE HILARIOUS LMFAO! anyways this was a little chapter just to show a sneak peak on amity's development heyyyy she not bullying them anymore so that's a plus and it's to like show more of luz willow and gus's friendship as well as luz and her mom at the end. we've only seen like pictures of willow and her dads but i really wanted to incorporate them into this fanfic because i really want to see more of the in the second season and though they dont have names i just gave them random ones LMFAO but they seem so nice and caring of willow, we see that in like the photos in "understanding willow" ahhhhh i just want to see them more and more mlm stuff yknow LOL AND YES THE FLOWERS DO MEAN SOMETHING WITH LIKE THEIR PERSONALITY AND WITH THEIR COLOR OF THEIR COVENS AND SINCE LUZ IS IN ALL THE COVENS I JUST HAD HER LIKE CHOOSE ALL OF THE COLORS OF THIS ONE SPECIES LOL anyways i hope you guys liked today's chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below! i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	8. coffee talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eda shares her story about her childhood with luz

As the last customer went out of the cafe, Luz was exhausted, the morning rush today was much more awful than the last days. Without bothering to clean up the shop yet, Luz walked over to the couch, took off her hat and slumped down on the cushions. 

She saw Eda come out of the storage room and refilled some of their items. After the woman finished, she walked over and sat next to Luz, “Man… what a day huh?”

Luz groaned, “Yeah… so many people.  _ So _ many Karens… It was exhausting.”

Snorting, Eda laughed, “Y’know a good thing about having another worker is that I don’t have to deal with the Karens anymore.”

“I know,” Luz said, “I love this job, but I hate dealing with those customers!”

Clapping Luz on the back, Eda smiled, “It’s good for you though, it builds character. Plus you deal with them pretty maturely for your age. I remember when I first encountered a wild Karen, I was only a twerpy 10 years old working at the register, just like you before, I didn’t know what to do, so I just stood there and cried. My dad had to help me out with that one,” Eda laughed, “But later I got used to it, you will too don’t worry.”

The girl looked over at Eda, “You’ve been working here ever since you were  _ 10 _ ? That must have been tough. What about your childhood? Did you even get to have time for yourself?”

Grinning, Eda leaned back against the couch, “Kid, go whip up a cup of warm hot chocolate for you and brew a nice cup of coffee for me and I’ll tell you a story about the one and only Edaline Clawthorne.”

  
  
  


After making drinks for the two of them, Luz handed a mug over to Eda and sat down on the couch again as she was looking at the woman. She was so excited to hear what type of story she was going to tell her. 

The woman sipped her cup and let out a sigh of satisfaction, “That’s a good cup of coffee. Alright… One day in the 1980’s, I was just a poor, sweet, little girl who wanted to play with her little dolls when I heard a knock on my bedroom door…”

  
  
  


_ “Die Fireboy! Die!” A young Eda shouted as she played with her two action figures. There was a knock on the door and the girl looked up and saw her father, “Hi Dad! Watcha doing here?” _

_ Eda’s father was very tall, he had curly ginger hair, freckles sprinkled on his face and a thick mustache, “Hello Eda, one of my workers just quit today since she’s going to college in the big city and I need help around the cafe. Do you want to help your dad?” _

_ The girl blinked, “What about Lily? I’m already busy playing with my dolls, Dad.” _

_ “Lilith is already busy with her ballet lessons and if you have enough time to play with your dolls, you have time to help around the house. Plus you’re old enough anyways.” _

_ “Dad I’m 10,” Eda said.  _

_ The man shrugged, “Like I said, you’re old enough anyways.”  _

  
  
  


Luz looked at Eda, “You didn’t sound really happy to be working at the shop.”

Eda rolled her eyes, “Duh. What kinda 10 year old would want to work at a minimum paying job? But since I was living there, I didn’t even get paid. Well, if you don’t count brownies as allowance then I wasn’t getting paid.”

The girl crossed her arms, “I’m not getting paid either.”

Ignoring the girl, Eda coughed, “Anyways back to the story,” Luz pursed her lips and just shrugged it off, “I was a very reluctant worker at first but it soon grew on me…”

  
  
  


_ Wearing an oversized uniform, Eda looked at the customer in front of her as she was working the register, “Welcome to The Owl House,” the girl said in a very monotonous tone, “What can I get for you?”  _

_ A middle aged man peered at the menu as he stroked his short beard, “I’ll get the lat- wait no… the cappuci- no…” he looked at Eda, “Young lady what’s in your espresso?” _

_ “Espresso,” Eda said as she twirled a part of her ginger mane with finger, “Obviously. I’m 10 and I know that.” _

_ The man looked unnamused at Eda’s humor, “I’ll take an iced coffee with lots of creamer.” _

_ Eda nodded her head, “That’ll be 3 dollars,” after taking the man’s order, she looked at her hand where she kept notes on how to make simple drinks, iced coffee being one of them. “Why did I make the instructions so tiny…?” Eda squinted at her palm and tried her best to follow them.  _

_ After a couple of minutes, the young girl wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead and looked at her finished product, “That… wasn’t too bad.”  _

  
  
  


“After a couple of months, I memorized all of my dad’s recipes and was able to comfortably make drinks without looking at any notes,” Eda rubbed her neck and yawned, “Anyways, enough about the coffee talk. Young me did a couple of fun things other than working at the cafe all the time.” 

  
  
  


_ Shaking the bottle of red spray paint, Eda grinned as she sprayed the walls with her signature tag, which was a long owl tube like creature which said, “Hooty Hoot Hoot!” There was a siren behind her, “Aw seriously!” The girl grabbed her bag of various other spray paints and started to make a break for it.  _

_ The girl turned the corner and bumped into another person. Eda looked up and saw a girl around her age, carrying textbooks. She had tan skin and long wavy hair, the girl looked familiar, they probably went to the same high school. Behind her, Eda heard the siren ring again and was about to run again when the fallen girl stood up, “Hey, you should really watch where you’re going!” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, sorry okay! Now please just get out of my way!” Eda bumped the girl’s shoulder and ran but didn’t even make it to the end of the street until two officers grabbed her arms and arrested her. _

_ As she was being restrained, she heard an officer say, “Edaline Clawthorne, so you’re the one who’s been spray painting everything and causing trouble around Bonesborough. Wait til’ your father hears about this. You’re in big trouble young lady.” _

_ Eda saw her bag being confiscated and looked up and met eyes with the girl she previously ran into. She immediately looked away, embarrassed that she had gotten caught. After being handcuffed, she was brought into a patrol car and taken to the police station. _

  
  
  


Luz gasped, “Oh… so  _ that’s _ what you meant when you said that the police went after you!”

“Huh?” Eda blinked, “Right that’s totally what I meant.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” the woman quickly said. She cleared her throat, “Anyways, my dad picked me up from the station, totally furious, and I got grounded for a month. I had to stay in the cafe all day and just work my butt off, which I did anyways regardless if I was grounded or not.” 

Eda took another sip of her coffee and then grinned at Luz, “Alright kid so remember the girl I ran into right before I got arrested?”

Luz nodded, “What about her?”

The woman smiled, “Well, let’s just say you’ll be hearing a lot about her now.”

  
  
  


_ Groaning, Eda wiped the counters of the cafe and sighed, “Can’t believe this, I have to work all the time while Lily gets to prance around. So not fair I can totally prance around if I wanted to,” the door of the cafe opened and without bother to look up from the counter, Eda greeted the customer, “Welcome to The Owl House.” _

_ Walking back over to the register, she heard the customer’s voice which seemed very familiar to her, “I’ll just take an iced coffee please, no creamer.”  _

_ Looking up Eda saw the girl who she had run into earlier right before she got arrested. The girl gasped and pointed at her, “It’s you!” _

_ The other girl blinked, “Oh… it’s you. What are you doing here? Didn’t you get arrested? Are you working here for community service? _

_ “No, I didn’t go to jail. I just got fined and I work here. I always worked here,” Eda huffed. _

_ The girl shrugged, “Well okay, then can I get my iced coffee already now?” _

_ Forcing a smile, Eda nodded, “Of course, that’ll be 3 dollars,” she said through gritted teeth. After brewing her coffee, Eda grabbed a sharpie and looked at the girl, “Name?” _

_ “I’m right here, you don’t have to put my name,” the girl said. _

_ “Name?” Eda insisted. _

_ Letting out a sigh, the girl crossed her arms, “Camila.” _

  
  
  


Letting out a huge gasp Luz shook Eda, “That was my mom?” Eda nodded, “Oh my god! You’re telling me the story of how you met my mom! That’s so cool! What was she like as a teenager? Maybe then if I find out that she did bad stuff she can’t yell at me anymore!” 

Rolling her eyes, Eda took one last sip of her coffee, “Pay attention to the story kid.”

  
  
  


_ The next day, Eda found herself face to face with Camila again, “Oh it’s you again. What are you getting?” _

_ “Iced coffee no creamer,” Camila smiled. _

_ “Right,” Eda walked away from the register and started to brew her coffee. Though her back was facing Camila, she could tell that the girl was watching her. After writing her name on the cup, Eda gave the cup to Camila, “Have a good day.” _

_ Camila smiled, “You too.” _

  
  
  


_ The next day, Camila came again. And the next, and the next. It was a new routine for Eda. Everyday whenever Camila came, she would make her iced coffee, they would talk a bit and Camila would leave and Eda would continue working. Until… _

_ “So… when are you off work?” Camila said, sipping her drink.  _

_ Smirking, Eda leaned against the counter, “Finally got the courage to ask me out huh?” She teased. _

_ Camila was not amused, “Don’t be stupid Edaline.” _

_ The ginger gasped, “You used my full name, that’s how I know you’re angry.” _

_ “I just want to hang out with you that’s it!” Camila said, “We only talk for like 1 minute in the cafe and then I leave. And you seem like a somewhat decent person so I want to be friends with you.” _

_ Eda nodded her head, “Good idea, be friends with the girl you saw get arrested two weeks ago.” _

_ Camila grinned, “I’m a genius aren’t I?” _

  
  


_ Sitting in an amusement park photobooth, the two girls took many pictures together and when the pictures were processed Eda laughed, “You look so stupid.” _

_ “Oh shut it,” Camila snapped, “You look like a bird flew in your hair and created a nest in it.” _

_ Eda stroked her wild mane, “Hey leave my hair out of it! I like it big okay? It’s a look.” _

_ Camila laughed, “Whatever you say. I guess you look somewhat decent in it, covers up your large forehead.” _

_ The other girl huffed as Camila laughed and they continued to walk around the amusement park as they made friendly banters. _

  
  
  


“So then whenever I was free, which was not often, your mom and I would hang out. One time I even convinced her to create a tag, she cried about it since she thought we were going to get in trouble,” Eda shrugged, “But we didn’t, because I’m just great.”

Luz awed, “That’s so cool! I wonder if I can find the walls you vandalized.”

Eda patted the girl’s head, “Maybe, I have tags all over this dang town. Anyways, the years passed and our friendship grew stronger over time, but then it was the summer after high school graduation and sadly, we had to part ways.”

  
  
  


_ Hugging Camila, Eda frowned, “Can’t believe you’re leaving me in this cramped town.” _

_ Putting luggage in the back on her car trunk, Camila looked at her friend, “You know I always wanted to go to medical school to become a nurse and help people. And I’ve gotten this huge scholarship! I can’t say no to that Eda.”  _

_ The girl sighed, “I know, but I’m going to miss you okay? You better come back and visit sometimes.” _

_ “Of course I will. Bonesborough will always be my home. You’re here after all too.” Camila smiled and gave Eda one last hug before she got in her car and drove off to the city.  _

_ Eda looked down at her pictures that she and Camila took in a photobooth together back when they played in the amusement park and smiled at it, filtering all of their old memories together in her mind. _

  
  
  


“Well,” Eda said, “That’s my story in a nutshell. She came back twice since she left to visit and now you’re here,” she smiled at her, “You remind me of Camila back when she was young, it's a bit refreshing.”

Luz smiled, “Do you still have those pictures of you and my mom together?”

The woman nodded, “Oh of course! Let me go get it,” Luz watched the woman walk over to a pinboard and grab a picture that was on it, “Here you go kiddo. You look just like your mother.”

The girl stared at the photo, “Wow…” she looked up at Eda, “You were a ginger?”

“Born that way,” Eda grinned, “But age got to me. Oh well, that’s just life there.” 

Luz looked at her watch, it was almost ten, “I think I should go to sleep, I’m a bit tired. Goodnight Eda,” she hugged the woman as she handed back the photo.

“Night kid.”

Walking up the stairs and going to her room, Luz collapsed on her futon and stared at the ceiling, “Sometimes I forget that I’m not staying here forever, but only for the summer,” she thought of her mom and Eda’s friendship and then thought about Willow, Gus and even Amity, “When I leave… will we stay in touch like my mom and Eda? 

Or will we become strangers again?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh the issue that luz had at the end will be a big one trust me. also i was thinking of calling this chapter "how i met your mother" lol i love that show it's so funny. anyways yeah eda was lowkey a criminal and a delinquent but we love that for her and then she met camila. i like to think that camila was a very sarcastic kid growing up who had big dreams and everything idk lol also no i dont ship eda and camila together LMFAO some of the fan art is cute though anyways yeah this was just a little wholesome chapter and to introduce luz to the issue that she wont be staying her forever, which again will be a HUGE issue yeah hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	9. perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the blight siblings go to the owl house

Reading through the book that Luz lended to her, Amity laid on her bed, which was too small for her, so her legs slightly dangled off and finished the book. She closed the novel once she was done and looked at the cover, “Wow… so I  _ was _ right! Hecate  _ did _ get a redemption arc,” she grinned, “That’s so cool!” 

The girl took out a journal from her drawer and checkmarked that she finished the fifth book of  _ The Good Witch Azura.  _ “I should go give this back to Luz tomorrow, I’m pretty sure she’s working too, so that’s great.”

There was a knock on the door, Amity turned her head and saw her siblings, “What are you doing here,” she said.

“Just checking up on you lil’ sister,” Edric grinned, “Mind if we come in?”

“No.”

The twins came in regardless. 

The three of them sat on Amity’s cramp bed and Emira pushed her palm down at the mattress, and looked over at her sister, “Isn’t this too small for you? And you had this for like 6 years already. There’s no way you still fit on it do you?”

Amity shrugged, “Not really, but it’s fine,” she looked away, “Remind me why you are here again?”

Emira wrapped her arm around her two siblings, “Ed and I were just innocently walking by and we heard you talking to yourself-”

“Like a weirdo,” Edric finished.

The youngest sibling smacked her brother, who then rubbed the spot that she hit. Emira pushed the two away from each other, “Anyways… we heard you were going to visit our favorite barista-”

Edric grinned, “So we want to come along!”

Shaking her brother by the collar, Emira frowned, “Let me finish my sentence dang it!” 

“We’re twins that’s what we do!” Edric said.

Amity slapped both of their shoulders, “Okay…?”

Emira smiled and let go of Edric, “We want to come along to keep our little baby sister safe. Because of the whole library thing.”

“You don’t have to,” Amity groaned, she looked at her two siblings, “Seriously, you  _ don’t _ have to.”

“But we want to!” Edric exclaimed.

Slapping her forehead, Amity sighed, “Even if I said no, you guys would still come wouldn’t you?” 

The twins nodded her heads as they both grinned and Amity just groaned. 

  
  
  


Cleaning the tabletops, Luz whistled her favorite song to herself. Grabbing the mop from the corner, the girl decided to clean around the shop for a bit when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Amity. Luz greeted her, “Amity!”

Dropping her mop and jogging over to talk to the girl, Luz waved and suddenly Edric and Emira appeared out of nowhere, “Hey Luz!” They both said in unison. 

Startled by the two, Luz fell back as they both laughed at her. Pushing her siblings out of the way, Amity offered her hand and helped Luz back up, “Sorry, I wanted to just visit for a second to return your book, but they insisted on coming or some reason.” 

Hugging Amity and squeezing her cheeks, Emira sang, “Because we love you baby sister!” 

Pushing her immature sister off of her, Amity tidied up her hair, “They’ve been extra protective and nice towards me to make up for the whole library incident,” she said sourly, crossing her arms. 

Clasping his hands together, Edric smiled awkwardly, “And we apologize for it every day.” 

Pushing him away too, Amity grabbed her book from out of her bag, “In any case, here’s your book.”

“So…” Luz said, taking her book back, “What’d you think?”

Amity shrugged, “It was fine.” 

Taking a piece of binder paper out of the inside of the book, Luz laughed, “So fine that you drew yourself with Malingale the Mysterious Soothsayer?” Turning red, Amity snatched that drawing out of Luz’s hands and balled it up before she put it back in her pocket. Luz clapped her hands together, “This is great! Maybe I can also volunteer at the library and we can start an Azura Book Club at the library!” 

Humming, Amity looked at the floor, when she looked back up she saw Luz squealing with excitement as she smiled at her.

“Azura Bookclub? Azura Book Club?” Luz grinned.

Blushing, Amity rubbed the back of her neck and whispered, “As long as it’s a secret book club.”

“It’s not a secret,” Edric said.

“We’re going to tell everyone!” Emira yelled out. Getting patted on the head, Luz looked up and saw the girl, “Gosh, you guys are such nerds.”

Edric rested his shoulder on Luz’s head, “Maybe  _ we _ can join the club too and Emira and I will snatch you out of that club and so we can also hang out.”

Blushing, Luz looked at both at the twins who were next to her, “W-what? Really?”

Rolling her eyes, Amity got her siblings off of Luz, “Guys, leave her alone.” 

“Why? Ed and I  _ like _ nerds,” Emira said, sticking a playful tongue out. 

“Who’s a nerd?” A voice said from the staircase. Luz looked up and saw Eda who just woke up from a nap. She walked over to the Blight twins and lightly hit their heads with her two fists. The woman looked at the two, “Listen up twerps, no one calls Luz a nerd except for me. Got that?”

The twins nodded and went over to stand next to their sister, “Got it boss,” Edric chuckled.

Eda clapped Luz on her shoulder, “Anyways, why were you calling her a nerd?”

“She wants to make a book club,” Emira answered.

The woman snorted loudly and started to laugh. She slapped Luz on the back again, “Ha! Nerd!” Luz turned red in embarrassment and after Eda was done laughing, she wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye, “Anyways, are you guys going to order something or no. Because if you’re not, Luz and I will be closing up.” 

Amity looked at her siblings who shrugged, “Are you guys hungry?”

Emira thought for a second, “Mother and Father are out in a meeting so we have to take care of ourselves today. So why not?” She looked up at Eda who just gestured to them to sit on a table.

Walking over at the table to get their orders, Luz looked at the three, “So what are you guys going to get?”

“I think we’ll just get three of the ham sandwiches and three iced coffees,”Amity said, she looked up at Luz and laughed, “Please don’t spill anything on me this time,” she joked.

Edric grinned, “Or do, it’ll be funny. But tell me when so I can get it on camera.”

Amity kicked her brother underneath the table.

Rubbing the back of her neck as she laughed, Luz nodded her head, “Don’t worry I won’t. Believe it or not, I’ve gotten way better at this whole barista thing,” she walked back to behind the counter and started to make their orders. 

Keeping her eye on Luz, Amity watched at how hard Luz worked, how much faster and cleaner her movement was compared to the last time she came.  _ Wow,  _ Amity thought,  _ She must have been training a lot. It’s a bit… admirable.  _

“Whatcha looking at sis?” Emira said, nudging Amity. Turning her head to the direction that Amity was looking at, the older girl gasped, “She was looking at Luz!” Emira looked at her brother, “Ed, Amity was just staring at Luz!”

Edric gasped, “Oh my gosh, really? Amity do you have a crush on Luz?” 

Slapping her hand over his mouth, Amity looked over at Luz to see if she heard anything. Luz was still busy working, oblivious on what was going on, good. The girl glared at her two siblings, “No I don’t! It’s just nice to see how hard people work okay? Get off my back you too! Plus it’s not like I lie awake at night thinking about her!”

  
  
  


That night, Amity stared at her ceiling, she remembered how Luz looked when she was making her meal. How she wiped the sweat off her forehead. How excited she was to hang out with her and how happy she was about the book club. How cute Luz looked when she smiled at her and how her heart raced when she saw her smile. 

A realization hit Amity and her eyes grew wide and she turned red and yelled into her pillow. Letting out a deep breath Amity sighed, “And I’m lying awake at night thinking about her.

  
_ Perfect _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it folks, this is the moment you guys have been waiting for. amity's simp phase. AHHHHH SOO EXCITED SHE'S GOING TO BE SUCH A LESBIAN DISASTER IT'S GOING TO BE HILARIOUS BUT IT'S GOING TO BE SO BAD TO SEE HOW FKING OBLIVIOUS LUZ IS UGHHH THIS GIRL LMFAO!! anyways this was just a cut lil chapter we got some blight sibling moments which i LOVE, we will get more of them tomorrow and it's going to be great! anyways yeah of COURSE we had to see luz have a full bisexual panic between the twins and amity was NOT having it and had to pull her future gf away from her siblings LMFAO anyways yeah hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy chapter and feel free to leave a comment about your opinion down below and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	10. unearthed feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity and her siblings bond / amity creates a bookclub with luz

Pacing around her room back and forth and she was biting her fingernails, Amity ran her fingers anxiously through her hair, “No way, no way. This can’t be happening. I have a crush on  _ her _ ?” Amity was scared, she took a deep breath, “I had become what Mother and Father told me not to become, but it’s not like I could help it! Have you seen Luz- not the time Amity! What was going to happen to me now? I can’t get kicked out of the house, I’m only 14! 

Taking in deep breaths, Amity managed to calm herself down, “They can’t kick me out of the house if they don’t know…” She nodded to herself, “It’ll just be my little secret.” 

Amity rubbed her chin, “Well… it’s not like I actually have a crush on her right? I just think her work ethic is admirable,” she laughed, “It’s not like I’m going to stalk her on Instagram or anything.”

5 minutes later, Amity found herself lying recumbent on her bed as she tried to find Luz’s Instagram handle.

After going through multiple accounts, Amity found a private Instagram with less than 50 followers with a profile picture of a sleeping Eda wearing a flower crown on her head. “Well, that’s  _ definitely _ her,” she frowned, “I was hoping she would be on public though…”

The girl tapped on her profile and figured she would just DM Luz first so she wouldn’t look like a creep if she just followed her without any context. “What to say…” Amity thought for a moment and texted on her phone.

Amity: hey!

She sighed and deleted that, “No that's dumb, and I sound too excited. I gotta be cool.”

Amity: what’s up shaw-

She deleted that immediately, “What the heck,” she groaned, “Ugh! This is so stupid! Pull yourself together Amity! You’ve talked to Luz a lot okay- well like… 5 times really… but you’ve done this before so you can do this!” 

Amity: hey so about the azura book club 

Squeezing her eyes shut, Amity pressed sent and threw her phone across her room. “Oh my god I did it!” She grimaced, “Maybe I should hit unsend- No! She’ll reply and it’ll be great. Don’t hit unsend!”

“Who’ll reply?” A voice said from the doorway.

Looking up, Amity saw her older siblings grinning at her, she frowned, “Were you guys eavesdropping on me?”

Walking over to hug her little sister, Emira laughed, “Of course not Mittens, we would never invade your privacy like that.”

Edric crossed his arms, “It’s not like you were being quiet about it. We could hear you from across the hall.”

Amity rolled her eyes and looked away from her siblings, embarrassed that they heard her. Patting her sister’s head, Emira smiled, “You’re lucky Father and Mother are on a business trip right now. Who knows what would happen if they heard you.”

Her brother nodded his head, “They would be much more aggressive with the interrogation. Now come on spill! Who are you texting?”

“No one!” Amity snapped.

Exchanging a glance with her twin, Emira grinned mischievously, “Oh okay. We see how it is Mittens. You don’t want us to know your secret crush.” 

Across the room, Amity heard her phone vibrate and she dashed towards it, eager and anxious to see what Luz said. 

Luz: Oh hey Amity! :) 

Like an idiot, Amity grinned at the message. 

Emira crossed her arms and leaned against Edric, “So, what did  _ Luz _ say?” The girl said. 

Looking up, Amity stared at the two, “How’d you know?” 

“You stare too much,” Edric replied. 

Blushing with embarrassment, Amity sighed and walked over to sit on her bed, her siblings following behind her. Wrapping her arm around Amity, Emira looked at her, “So… Do you know what you are?” Amity looked up at her, “Like if you’re bi, lesbian, pan, y’know you’re sexuality?” 

Scratching her head, Amity shrugged, “I don’t know yet.”

Edric smiled, “That’s okay, you’re still young and figuring things out,” he nudged Emira, “We still don’t know what sexuality  _ we _ are yet.”

Amity looked up at her two siblings in surprise at this sudden confession. So her siblings were also-

The older girl nodded and patted Amity’s head, “But whatever sexuality you are, Ed and I will support you. You’re our baby sister after all.”

Looking down at the floor, Amity frowned, “But what about Mother and Father…? What will happen when they find out about me? They don’t like people like me… They’ll be furious.”

“Who cares about them,” Emira said, “They don’t get to determine who you are.”

“And if they ever do something to you,” Edric said, “Em and I got your back.”

Tears welling up in her eyes, Amity sniffed and nodded. All three siblings got into one warm hug. Amity always thought that Edric and Emira were bothersome, immature, and annoying, and that because of that, there was a rift in between them. But maybe, she wasn’t as different from them as she thought she was. 

  
  
  


After she finished cleaning up The Owl House, Luz said goodnight to Eda and walked into her room. The girl took out her phone and started to stalk some art pages on Instagram when she got a DM from someone. Luz looked surprised, not many people texted her, if any at all, the only person she was really communicating with via phone was her mom.

The girl opened the DM and saw that it was from Amity. 

Amity: hey so about the azura book club

Luz was surprised at the sudden text and replied to the girl.

Luz: Oh hey Amity! :)

“Huh,” Luz said to herself, “Now that I think about it I don’t have any idea how to create a club. I’ll just ask Amity.”

Luz: Uh… I don’t really know how to create a club. You volunteer in the library so do you know how? Lol 

While waiting for Amity to reply, Luz clicked on Amity’s profile and decided to follow her. The girl heard scuffling at the door and opened it, letting King inside, “Oh hey!” She giggled when King gave her many kisses, “It’s so weird texting someone besides my mom. Do you know what to do?”

Instead of answering Luz’s question, King just decided to curl up on Luz’s lap and take a nap. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” the girl said, scratching King’s soft fur. After a second, there was another reply from Amity, Luz immediately dove for her phone.

Amity: yeah you have to talk to someone who works in the library and fill out some paperwork

Amity: i can come with you if you want tomorrow if you’re free

Staring at the text, Luz squealed loudly to herself, causing King to shift on her lap, “Oh sorry buddy,” she rubbed his head to calm him down more, “I can’t believe this is happening! Amity just invited me to hang out! Sure it’s to register for a club, but still!  _ Amity  _ invited me to hang out!”

Giddily, the girl texted back.

Luz: Sure! How does 3 sound?

  
  
  


Waiting for Amity in front of the library, Luz saw the familiar green haired girl pop from out of a crowd of people, “Hey Amity!” Luz said, friendly waving at the girl with a large grin on her face.

Looking at Luz, Amity turned red, thinking,  _ Don’t act weird, we’re just hanging out to register for a club. _ Walking up the steps to the library, the girl smiled back, “Hey Luz, okay let’s go register for this club.”

The two walked into the library and went over to the librarian who was standing behind the table. Together they walked up to him, “Hey uh…” Luz said, “Is there like a form to fill out to create a new club for the library?”

The librarian tiredly pointed at a stack of papers sitting on a metal rack, “Fill that form out and turn it in to me when you’re done,” he said.

Amity grabbed the stack of paperwork from the rack and the two walked over to find a desk to sit at. Luz frowned at the paperwork, “We have to fill in all of these?”

Laughing, Amity nodded, “I know right? It’s so unnecessary but you should have seen the volunteering paperwork I had to fill out. It was so much.”

Smiling at the girl, Luz laughed and the two sat together as they filled in the paperwork while having small talk. 

After filling out most of the paperwork together, Luz stood up from the stable, “I’m going to find the bathroom real quick. Be right back!” 

“Okay,” Amity replied. As Luz left, she exhaled a breath that she didn’t realize she has been holding, “Oh my gosh, this is going great!” She frowned, “Snap out of it Amity, you’re thinking too much about it. We are just filling out paperwork together because it is faster that way!” 

Walking back from the bathroom, Luz heard Amity talking to herself and her instincts told her to hide behind a bookshelf and listen. Though it felt wrong, the girl did it anyway.

“So what if we’re starting a book club together?” Amity said to herself, “That doesn’t mean anything!” 

Luz blinked to herself, what was Amity talking about? She decided to push that thought down for now and once the girl stopped talking to herself, she walked out behind the bookshelf and they continued to work on the paperwork.

Finally after an hour of unnecessary paperwork, Amity and Luz sat on the table together. Luz looked over at Amity, “Hey Amity?” The girl looked up at her, “Are you… going to do anything about Willow?”

“What do you mean?” The girl asked.

Luz looked away, “I don’t know, it’s just that Willow and I are friends and we’re also friends and it would be cool if you guys got along together too.”

Amity sighed, “I want to Luz. I  _ really _ want to. But, I don’t know if I can. I’ve been horrible to her for years. What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if there’s nothing I can do?”

“Well you at least have to apologize,” Luz said.

The girl nodded, “I know that, but would she even listen to me? I don’t blame her if she doesn't want to even be 6 feet near me.”

Smiling at the girl, Luz looked at Amity, “Well you have to at least try. I didn’t think that you were going to be friends with me at first too considering how I embarrassed you in front of everyone. But hey, now we’re starting a club together!” Amity looked up at her and their eyes met, “There’s no shame in trying Amity,” Luz smiled and she held out her hand for the girl, “So what do you say?”

Looking at Luz’s hand, Amity took a deep breath and placed her hand in Luz’s, “Okay, I’ll try to talk to Willow.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved making this chapter the blight siblings bonding with each other and just being wholesome is just so great to me i love how the twins are like "no matter what we'll support you bc you are our little sister" UGH I LOVE THEIR DYNAMIC SO MUCH! they are adorable. anyways yeah look at amity stalking luz on instagram if you said you never tried stalking your crush on instagram you're lying there's no way LMFAO okay but amity really tried saying "hey shawty" PLEASE LMAO fun fact i was sliding up to someone as friends bc they liked she ra too and i was going to say "hey shawty wanna be the adora to my catra" AS A JOKE LOL (i didnt say that in the end) ANYWAYS this was a little cute chapter the next chapter might be a bit angsty maybe because it's going to be willow and amity's past friendship idk im not trying to make this series TOO angsty bc YALL NEED A BREAK FROM MY SHENANIGANS LMFAO anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	11. everything starts somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity and willow talk to each other again

**TW: homophobia**

_ Sniffling in the alleyway, Willow took off her glasses and wiped her tears with her long sleeves. She heard footsteps run towards her, Willow didn’t bother to look up, “Hey,” a small voice said, “Are you okay?” _

_ Looking up, Willow saw a little girl, around her age, with tidy brunette hair and a kind smile, “What are you doing here all alone?” The girl said to Willow. _

_ “Hiding…” Willow muttered. _

_ “From what? There are no monsters are there?” The girl asked, looking around. _

_ Shaking her head, Willow sniffled again, “No… Just bullies.” _

_ The girl sat across from Willow and hugged her knees, “I’ll be your friend and make sure you don’t get bullied!” The girl suggested. _

_ “R-really?” Willow said, managing to smile a bit. _

_ “Yeah of course!”  _

_ Willow looked at the girl’s toothy smile, “What’s your name anyways?” _

_ “Amity.” _

  
  


Dialing Willow’s number, Luz waited for her friend to pick up, which she did after 3 rings. 

_ “Hey Luz, what’s up?”  _ Willow said on the other side of the call. 

Amity looked at the floor while Luz talked to her old friend, “Oh hey Willow! I’m at the library right now, do you want to meet and just hang out?” 

_ “Uh… yeah sure, I’ll be there in 10 minutes. So just wait a bit okay?”  _

Luz grinned, “That’s great. See you soon!” She said before she hung up. The girl looked over at Amity who was still looking uneasily at her feet. Luz placed a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, don’t worry, everything will be okay. Trust me.”

The other girl nodded, “I trust you.”

  
  
  


_ “Are you sure we should do this?” A young Amity asked, “We might get in trouble!” _

_ A young Willow replied, “I think it’ll be fine,” she grabbed some of the nearby dead branches and with a grunt, Willow leaned the branches together, creating a small miniature fort, “Plus, if anything happens, I’ll protect you,” she smiled at Amity and the two of them sat under the fort, giggling loudly. _

_ The other girl looked around, “We should have something so people know this belongs to us.” _

_ Willow hummed, “I think I know what you mean,” she walked out of the fort and grabbed her backpack where she ripped off a small piece of paper and got out a pen, “A plus W,” she said out loud as she wrote on the piece of paper. _

_ Handing her a stick, Amity watched as Willow created a small flag and placed it on the top of the fort. Sitting down next to Amity again, the brunette smiled, “We’re going to be friends forever right? No matter what?” _

_ “No matter what,” Willow echoed. _

  
  
  


Staring at each other like strangers, Willow frowned, “Amity,” she said, “What are you doing here?” She turned to Luz, “Luz? What’s going on?”

Luz smiled and waved, “Hey Willow!”

Furrowing her eyebrows, Willow stared at Luz then turned to Amity, “Why’d you call me over her when she is here?” Amity looked down at her feet and shuffled in her spot, “You know I don’t want to see her, we aren’t on the best of terms,” she said sourly.

The brunette smiled awkwardly at Willow, “I know, but I was hoping you two could make up again and become friends!” 

Finally getting the courage to speak again, Amity looked at Willow, “Willow… I want to talk to you, I want to make things right with you again.”

Willow frowned, “The feeling isn’t mutual,” she said as final, before she turned around and walked away. 

Slumping down on a chair, Amity buried her face in her hands, “I told you she wouldn’t want to talk to me! She doesn’t want anything to do with me! What do I do…?” She groaned loudly.

Placing a hand on Amity, Luz kneeled down in front of her and smiled, “Don’t worry Amity. I’ll talk to her first while you think,” she stood up and winked at the girl, “Good luck!” She yelled before she ran out to find Willow.

If Amity were to be honest, she didn’t really understand what Luz was trying to say, she mostly focused on how close the girl was and how she blushed when she touched and winked at her.

  
  
  


“Willow!” Luz called out, she saw the girl sitting alone on the library steps and decided to join her, “Willow, hey-”

Sighing, Willow turned to face Luz, “I know I’m acting immature, I’m sorry I reacted that way” she muttered, “It’s just… it’s hard to see Amity sometimes,” she frowned and corrected herself, “Most of the time I mean. It’s just that I understand that she’s changing, it's just that I guess it’s a bit hard for me to accept?” The girl groaned, “I don’t know what I’m saying… it’s hard to explain.”

Luz didn’t say anything and listened while putting a reassuring hand on Willow’s shoulder.

Thankful for the support, Willow smiled kindly at Luz and continued talking, “Amity and I used to be friends, you know that already,” Luz nodded her head, “Best of friends too, we used to do everything together, it was pretty great,” Willow smiled to herself, “Then one day, at Amity’s birthday party, we had an argument about social class and my parents and ever since then, she’s been bullying me and I think you already know the rest.”

“Will you be okay if I bring Amity over just so the two of you can talk,” Luz said quietly. Willow looked up at her friend and reluctantly nodded. Standing up from the ground, Luz started to jog back to the table Amity was at. 

_ I know Amity, I think,  _ Luz thought,  _ There’s no way that she would just tell off a close friend like that. I just know there has to be another side of the story to this!  _

Walking up to Amity, Luz looked at her, “Amity, I think you should talk to Willow now. Tell her your side of the story on why the friendship fell apart. I  _ know _ there’s another side of the story!” 

Amity looked away, “Now? Are you sure? I… I’m scared and I don’t think she’ll want to talk to me.”

Smiling gently at the girl, Luz looked at Amity, “Hey don’t worry. I asked Willow if she wanted to talk to you now and she nodded,” holding her hand out for Amity to take, Luz smiled, “And don’t worry, I’ll be here for you. So there’s no reason to be scared.”

Blushing at the words, Amity took a deep breath and placed her hand in Luz’s, “Okay.”

  
  
  


The three sat on a bench behind the library in an awkward silence, even Luz felt a bit uncomfortable with the tension around them. Amity looked over at Willow who had her arms crossed. They made eye contact and Willow sighed, “Do you know why I don’t want to talk to you anymore?”

Amity looked away and didn’t reply.

“Well,” Willow said, “Let me refresh your memory.”

  
  
  


_ “You have to get out Willow now!” A young Amity shouted at Willow. _

_ “Wait why?” Willow cried. _

_ Not wanting to look the girl in the eyes, Amity shouted, “Because, because…”  _

_ Willow looked at the girl, “Is it because I’m not as rich as you?” Walking up to her friend and taking her hand Willow looked at the brunette, “Amity I’m sorry, but it’s not like I can change that! We promised we would still be friends no matter what though so I don’t understand!” _

_ “Well yes, that is why!” Amity said, taking her hand out of Willow’s, “Because you’re a nobody in the town and I’m a Blight! Because you have weird parents too! Your family is dysfunctional and abnormal! Staying with you will just make me look bad so-” she closed her eyes and shouted, “I don’t want to be your friend anymore! Now go!” _

  
  
  


Ashamed of the memories, Amity just stared blankly at the floor and listened to Willow, “Then you let your new friends pick on me for years. All because of my status and my parents.”

Amity stood up and faced Willow, “Wait please!” The girl blinked at her, “Before all of that started, there… there was something else!”

  
  


_ Pulling their daughter into another room, Amity looked at the floor while her parents stared at her.  _

_ “Amity,” her father said. _

_ “What is Willow doing here? She wasn’t on the guest list for a reason,” Amity’s mother said, “The girl is a bad influence, her parents are well… unnatural. Plus the fact that they are also dirt poor.”  _

_ The young girl looked at her shoes, “But she’s my best friend.” _

_ The man spoke strictly, “Nonsense. Blights only associate with the best of the best. We don’t do charity work around here young lady. You may choose a new friend, they are the daughters of my business partners. I think they would be suitable for you.”  _

_ “But they’re mean,” Amity protested, “Just because you work with their parents doesn’t mean I have to like them.” _

_ Getting impatient, Amity’s mother patted her head, “Good children don’t squabble dear. Sever your ties with Willow and if you don’t…”  _

_ “Then we will,” her father finished. _

_ Amity’s mother continued, “We’ll make sure her parent’s business will go bankrupt and won’t have a living anymore,” the woman sighed, “Now go. And try not to make a scene.” _

  
  
  


Looking at the floor after saying her story, Amity looked up at a surprised Willow, “Willow… I know it doesn’t excuse me for bullying you for all those years, but I’m sorry. I can’t take back what I’ve done, but I can promise you this. I won’t let Boscha and her gang pick on you ever again. You said that you’ll protect me before, now it’s my turn to protect you. I’m sorry for breaking our promise that we had back at Lake Lacuna.”

Willow looked at Amity, tears welling up in her eyes, “You… remember that?” She smiled, “We made that promise years ago…”

“Yeah… I think about it a lot and about how I could have done better as your friend,” Amity sighed, “It’s one of the things I really regret… listening to my parents and not standing up for you more.”

Luz smiled as she saw Willow standing up to walked over to Amity and held her hand, “It’s not like you had a choice anyways,” the girl looked away, “I can’t say I forgive you yet, all those years have been torture for me. But,” she looked up at Amity and smiled, 

“It’s a start.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck the blight parents for making amity drop willow, you guys are going to hate them more in the future chapters, they will be showing up and be making an appearance. anyways this was a bit of a bittersweet chapter we got to see amity and willow's backstory which is really similar to the show ofc LOL anyways yeah i thought it was cute that amity is like "i'll protect you now willow" it shows how much she has grown throughout the series which is always nice to see! i like how luz was just sitting there while willow and amity were just like talking it out, LMFAO our awkward little bisexual wouldn't know what to do lets be honest LMFAO anyways yeah i hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	12. ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity continues to crush on luz and willow takes notice of that

It’s been two weeks since Amity and Willow cleared things a bit up. The two have gotten closer and were able to catch up a bit over time and like Amity promised, she protected Willow whenever Boscha’s gang passed by, which was often. 

Walking over to Willow’s house with Amity and Gus, Luz saw Willow helping out her dads, as she gave a customer a cute little succulent plant and the customer smiled, “Thank you so much young lady!” 

“Aw shucks,” Willow blushed, “Have a good day!” She looked over her three friends and waved at them.

Turns out, the three weren’t the only ones who wanted to see Willow, “Wow,” Boscha said, as she walked by, “she has to make friends out of plants. How sad.” 

Willow immediately looked defeated and Amity noticed that, “Oh please,” the green haired girl walked over to Boscha and her group, “You know, I used to be with you Boscha, obsessed with my status, challenging my competition. But I grew up, when will you?” 

Hearing laughter behind her, Boshca turned around and saw Willow, Luz and Gus laughing at how Amity just embarrassed her. The girl grit her teeth and quickly grabbed her friend group and walked away, trying to keep her cool.

Walking up to Amity, Willow smiled at her and rubbed her neck awkwardly, “Thanks for telling her off like that… I really appreciate it.”

Amity placed a hand on Willow’s shoulder, “Of course Willow. It’s the least I can do now.” 

Walking over to her friends, Luz hugged all of them, bringing them together, “Come on guys, let’s get outta here, we were going to get ice cream right?”

Gus grinned, “Heck yeah!” 

Amity blushed when Luz suddenly hugged everyone, Willow raised her eyebrow at her. 

  
  
  


After getting their ice cream, the four of them all sat on a bench and watched the sun set. Luz licked her mint chocolate chip ice cream and Gus just stared at her, “What?”

The boy laughed, “I didn’t know you liked toothpaste flavor ice cream.” 

Offended, Luz gasped in shock, “Mint chocolate chip ice cream  _ doesn’t _ taste like toothpaste! It has a very small hint of mint that brings all of the flavors together!” Gus just shrugged it off and Luz turned to Amity and Willow, “What do you guys think about mint chocolate chip?”

Scooping a spoonful of vanilla bean, Amity blinked, “It’s a great flavor!” That was a lie, she didn’t really like mint chocolate chip, “One of my favorites!” She saw Luz staring at her and she started to slowly turn red, “W-what?” 

Luz laughed, “Sorry, you just have some ice cream on your cheek, here let me help you,” she licked her thumb and wiped some of the ice cream off of Amity’s cheek.

The girl immediately blushed and thoughts filled her mind,  _ Oh my god, was that just an indirect kiss? Oh my god! Oh my god- _

The brunette looked at Willow who was staring skeptically at Amity, “Hey Willow what about you? Mint chocolate chip is a good flavor, right?” 

Taking her eyes off of Amity, Willow pursed her lips, “Strawberry is the best flavor. Mint chocolate chip is meh.”

Luz looked away and then suddenly wrapped an arm over Amity’s shoulder, who immediately stiffened at the physical contact, “Well then,  _ Amity _ and I are the only ones with great taste,” she turned and smiled at Amity, “Right?”

“Y-yeah!” Amity stuttered.

Standing up after finishing her ice cream, Luz stretched her arms, “I think I’m going to get something for Eda and then head home. It’s getting a bit late.”

Gus nodded, “Same, I don’t want my dad to put me on the news for breaking my curfew,” he threw his ice cream cup away, “See you guys!” 

They waved and Luz looked at Willow and Amity, “Well… I’m going to get another cup of ice cream for Eda, I’ll see you guys later,” she waved and left Willow and Amity together.

Amity stood up, “I should go home too, Ed and Em would be worried,” Willow reached out her hand and tugged on Amity’s sleeve, “Huh?”

“Can we… talk for a moment?”

  
  
  


Sitting on the bench in silence, Willow looked over at Amity, who was clearly nervous about what Willow wanted to talk to her about. “I thought you liked mint chocolate chip ice cream,” Amity said suddenly, breaking the silence.

The other girl nodded, “Yeah, and I thought you hated it,” 

Amity looked away and shrugged, “Why’d you go along with my lie then?”

“Just wanted to set you up with Luz, that’s what you wanted too right?” Amity turned red and blinked at Willow, “You have a crush on Luz,” the girl said, matter of factly.

Turning red again, the girl looked away, “How’d you know?”

Willow raised an eyebrow, “It’s really obvious you know that right.”

Amity laughed, “Really? How ironic, a lot of people can tell that I have a crush on her,” she groaned, “But Luz can’t even tell! I’ve been giving her so many hints too!” She looked over at the other girl who was listening, “Like you know the Azura Bookclub we have together?” 

“Oh yeah!” Willow said, “How is that going for you?”

The green haired girl shrugged, “It’s okay, we’re the only ones in the club. Not a lot of people here read  _ The Good Witch Azura _ books,” she sighed.

The other girl nudged Amity, “Isn’t that a good thing? You have more alone time with Luz don’t you?”

Amity shrugged, “Yeah it’s a good thing,” she groaned loudly, “If only she could take a hint though!” She looked over at Willow, “I’ve been trying to give her hints, but she never gets it!” She sighed, “I don’t even know if Luz likes girls to begin with.”

Placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder, Willow looked at the sky, “I thought you didn’t like people like that. Well, at least your family doesn’t like homosexuals. That’s one of the reasons why you stopped talking to me right?”

“I never believed in what my parents said,” Amity protested, “None of it! I only listened to them because I had no other choice, they were my parents,” she looked up at Willow, “I know now that they were wrong about everything.”

Smiling, Willow nodded her head, “That’s good,” she thought for a moment, “Are you ever going to tell them?” Amity looked at her, “That you like girls now?”

Amity looked at her feet, “I don’t know. I’m a bit scared about having that talk with them you know…” she sighed, “But I’ll deal with that later. What should I do about Luz? I really like her but I don’t know if she feels the same way. I’ve never had a crush like this before…”

Thinking, Willow rubbed her chin, “Oh I know! Make her laugh! Luz  _ definitely _ would like someone who makes her laugh a lot! If you make her laugh she’ll definitely fall for you!”

“Make her laugh…” Amity echoed, “Okay sure,” she looked down at her watch, “I think I should head home soon or my siblings might come looking for me,” she stood up and smiled at Willow, “Thanks for the talk, it really helped.”

Nodding, Willow smiled back, “Of course, it was nice to talk to you again like this.”

“Let’s do it more often then,” Amity smiled.

  
  
  


Sitting at the library table with Luz, Amity looked over at the girl who was concentrating on reading the third novel from  _ The Good Witch Azura  _ series. Taking some flash cards out of her pockets, Amity read through them, she remembered writing jokes on them with Edric and Emira to try to make Luz laugh.

  
  
  


_ “Laughing would make Luz fall for you huh?” Edric said.  _

_ Emira smirked at her little sister, “Then Luz must have already fallen for me since whenever we hung out I would make her laugh so hard she had to clutch her stomach.” _

_ Getting jealous, Amity slapped her sister’s arm, “Not funny Emira! I already like Luz okay!” _

_ Laughing along with her brother, Edric wiped a tear from out of the corner of his eye, “Aw… Mittens is jealous!” He teased, poking Amity’s cheeks. _

_ “Relax Amity,” Emira laughed, “As cute as Luz is,” Amity glared at her and she just smiled wider, “I won’t steal her from you. Can’t go around stealing my poor baby sister’s first crush after all.” _

_ Rolling her eyes, Amity crossed her arms, “So are you guys going to help me or what? I need some jokes okay? And you two are the biggest jokes in town,” she pointed at her two siblings. _

_ Edric hummed, “I guess she doesn’t need help after all. What do you think Em?” _

_ The other sister looked at Amity, “Yeah… she got this all under control, let’s get out of here Ed.” _

_ “W-wait! Come back!” Amity pleaded, “I need your help okay? I didn’t mean what I said before.” _

_ The twins turned around and grinned, “Get a pen and paper Mittens,” Edric said, “We got a lot of material for you.”  _

  
  
  


Blinking at the many flashcards she brought with her, Amity made a face, “What type of jokes are these?” She muttered to herself. Amity looked up and saw Luz still reading, she blushed and took a deep breath, “Hey Luz,” the girl looked up, “You wanna hear some jokes?” 

The girl grinned, “Sure! I love jokes! And after that we can clean up for the day!”

Glancing at the flashcards, Amity cleared her throat, “What do you call a magic dog?” 

Luz scratched the side of her head, “Hm… I don’t know? What is it?”

“A labracadabrador!” Amity said. 

The brunette smiled softly at the joke, “That was a good one! Now come on let’s clean up.”

Amity sighed, that wasn’t the reaction she was hoping for. She looked up and saw her older siblings between Luz, Emira put her fingers on her lips and Amity just blinked at them. “Boo!” They yelled, scaring Luz.

The girl screamed and turned around, “Oh, it’s just you guys! What are you guys doing here?”

Edric crossed his arms, “Just meeting our little sister-”

“We’re going to walk with her back home,” Emira put her arm around Luz’s shoulder, “But since you’re here…”

The boy smirked, “We want to show you some of Amity’s baby pictures!”

Amity blinked, “What?”

Pulling out multiple photos, Edric showed them to Luz who awed at how cute Amity was, “Oh my gosh! You are  _ adorable _ Amity! I didn’t know you were a brunette before!” 

The girl felt butterflies in her stomach, “O-oh, uh thanks!” She walked over to her siblings and pulled them to the side while Luz still looked at the baby pictures, “You guys gave me bad jokes on purpose so you could just show up and embarrass me!” She whispered.

“Duh,” Emira said.

“That’s what siblings are for!” Edric smiled. 

“Okay now give this to Luz,” Emira said, handing another photo over to her sister.The younger girl looked at it, it was a picture of Emira and Edric taking a bubble bath, “Since we embarrassed you in front of your girlfriend, you can get some payback and it will be guaranteed that you can make her laugh with this. I mean look how stupid Ed looks!”

“Hey!” 

Staring at the photo, Amity walked over to Luz and handed the picture to her, “H-here’s a picture of Ed and Em’s first bubblebath,” she turned her head to her siblings who were giving her two thumbs up, “They were… uh, really stinky babies,” Amity said, looking at the ground.

Amity looked up when she heard the wonderful sound of Luz’s laughter. The girl’s laughter was like music to Amity’s ears.

  
  


Luz grinned at it and took out her phone to take a picture of the photo, “Oh man! This is so cute,” she laughed at the photos of the twins as Emira and Edric just leaned against a bookshelf and observed, smirking at how red their younger sister was. 

A strange feeling rose in Amity’s chest and she smiled at how happy Luz looked,  _ Willow said to make Luz fall for me I have to make her laugh,  _ she thought to herself,  _ But whenever I see her laugh, _

_ I fall for her more. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW LOOK AT AMITY SHE IS A FULL TIME SIMP AND HER SIBLINGS ARE HELPING HER (while embarrassing her too but that's just siblings for you) I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND LOOK AT HER AND WILLOW BONDING WILLOW EVEN SET UP AMITY FOR THE WHOLE MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP THING just watch luz like force feed amity mint chocolate chip ice cream even though she hates it LOL but look at her amity just wants to make luz laugh so that luz will fall for her bc i feel like luz is the type of person who would fall for someone who is really funny IDK LOL amity is just trying her best but baby pictures saved the day thank you twins LOL I LOVE THEM SO MUCH LUZ IS SO PRECIOUS AND AMITY IS JUST TRYING HER BEST TO MAKE THE BB LAUGH! anyways i hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and i feel free to leave a comment down below and i hope you all have a good


	13. the midsummer festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a festival in town and amity is anxious about asking luz to go with her

Snoring away peacefully, a loud crash abruptly rang in the air, waking up Luz from her peaceful slumber, “What the heck?” She got up quickly and ran down the cafe, still wearing her pajamas, “Eda what’s going on?”

Taking out the biscuit that she was eating, Eda stared at Luz, “Oh,” she laughed, “Totally forgot to tell you about Bonesborough’s famous Midsummer Festival,” Luz raised an eyebrow and Eda sighed,“Basically in the middle of the summer, we hold this big parade so in the mornings, there’s stands everywhere selling their stuff to people who are walking by, and as you can hear, there’s also obnoxious music. A lot of tourists visit for the festival around this time, and guess what!” Luz looked at her again, “We’re going to be having a stand and selling our goodies today! Isn’t that great?”

Luz looked out of the cafe window and saw people setting up their stands, “I was hoping to explore the festival, but sure.”

Ruffling Luz’s bedhead even more, Eda grinned, “Don’t be such a downer kid of course I’ll let you get breaks in between for you to explore. Also the festival is a whole day thing, when it hits sunset, the vendors clean up their stuff and then the event for the night takes place.”

“What’s the event for the night?”

The woman shrugged, “Nothing special, just people ask their crush or date out- whoever they want really- and they just dance. Nothing much,” she looked down at Luz whose eyes were sparkling with excitement, “The look that you have on your face concerns me kid,” she covered Luz’s face with her large hands, “Stop it.”

Pushing Eda’s face away, Luz grinned, “This is  _ exactly _ like my fantasy world!” Eda just blinked at her, having no clue what the girl was talking about, “Imagine, if someone comes up to me and just asks me for a dance,” she squealed and sighed dreamily, “Imagine…” 

  
  
  


Clutching a purple note to her chest, Amity took in a deep breath and exhales, in attempt to calm her heart which was hammering in her chest, “Relax Amity… all you have to do is give this to her and wait for a response,” she gulped, “But what if it’s a bad response…? What if I embarrass myself and get rejected?”

She shook the negative thoughts out of her head, “No don’t think like that. Remember what Ed and Em said? I’ll be fine.”

  
  
  


_ “So Mittens,” Edric said, “The Midsummer festival is coming up, you going to ask Luz out?” _

_ Leaning against the wall Emira smirked, “Or do we have to do it ourselves?” Amity glared at her and her sister laughed, “Just joking of course.” _

_ The boy walked over to Amity, “But the question about asking Luz out was serious and we need an answer.”  _

_ Groaning into her pillow, Amity looked up at her two older siblings, “I don’t know, I’m scared! What if she doesn’t like me in that way? I don’t even know if she likes girls like that! What if I get humiliated and rejected? What if Mother and Father find out?” She sighed and hugged the pillow closer to her, “This sucks.” _

_ Exchanging a glance with her twin brother, Emira and Edric both walked over to Amity and sad beside her. Emira smiled at her sister, “It’s okay Amity, you don’t have to ask her out if you don’t want to.” _

_ “But the thing is I do!” Amity said, “But I’m scared. I’m so scared.” _

_ The older girl looked at her brother again and sighed, “Okay how about this, Ed and I will ask out the people we like and you ask out Luz. So we’re all in this together.” _

_ Amity looked at her siblings, “You guys like someone?” _

_ Edric blushed, “Yeah a bit…” Amity didn’t ask more than that so the twins didn’t care to elaborate about their crushes any further. _

_ The youngest sibling sighed, “How should I even ask Luz out anyways? This is so frustrating…” _

_ Standing up, Emira walked to Amity’s desk and grabbed a pen and pencil, throwing both stationary items at her sister, “Just write a note to her and wait for an answer. That should be the easiest way to ask someone out.” _

  
  
  


Amity vividly remembered what she wrote in the letter, she sighed and went through her closet, picking out a cute and simple purple dress along with matching black dress shoes that she was going to wear this evening, “I hope this goes well…” 

  
  
  


Setting up The Owl House’s coffee stand, Luz stretched her arms and looked up at Eda who was still hanging up the large sign that had their logo on it. Luz walked over to a metal chair and slumped on it, wiping the sweat off of her forehead, “Eda this is exhausting, it’s also  _ way _ too hot for this.” 

“You’ll survive kid,” Eda jumped off of the chair after hanging up their sign, “Alright! Ready to sell stuff and get all of those sucker’s money?” 

Luz stood up quickly, “That’s my job!” 

  
  
  


Standing behind the register, holding a mini fan to her face, “Sometimes I really hate this job,” she turned to Eda who was making iced coffee for a customer, “It’s so hot, at least inside we get air conditioning,” she looked at the fan, “This tiny friend will have to do.” 

Out of the corner of Luz’s eye, she saw Willow and Gus walking over to her, “Hey guys!” She yelled.

Willow smiled at her, “Hey Luz,” she turned to Eda, “Hello Eda,” the woman grunted in response.

Leaning against the stand, Gus grinned, “There are so many cool stalls here do you want to check it out with us?” 

“I dunno…” she looked over at Eda, “Hey Eda, can I go with them?”

The woman sighed, “Alright, but only for 2 hours, I don’t want the crowd to mob me alive. If I go down you go down with me.”

Luz cheered and ran off with her two friends. They got cotton candy, played rigged, but enjoyable, games, ate greasy food, and just had a great time together. “Wow,” Luz said, “The fairs back in the city are nowhere like the fairs out here! This was so fun!” 

Willow nodded, “Bonesborough is famous for their festivals. A lot of tourists come by so it makes those times of the year the busiest of all for all shopkeepers, like Eda and my dads.”

Popping some candy into his mouth Gus grinned, “Bonesborough has a lot of festivals throughout the year, but the Midsummer Festival by far the most popular and the best one in my opinion!” 

The brunette sighed, “I really want to be able to see what other festivals you guys have. It seems like so much fun here!” Suddenly from behind her, someone bumped into her and she fell to the ground.

“Watch it nitwit! Oh,” Amity looked up and saw Luz rubbing her head, “Hi Luz,” she looked up at Willow and Gus, “and co. Sorry about that,” Amity stood up and dusted her dress off.”

Smiling at Amity, Luz started to stand up too, “No problem. I like your dress by the way! It’s super cute,” when Amity was blushing at the compliment Luz looked down and saw a purple note that Amity had dropped, “Let me help you. Here your note,” Amity quickly snatched the note out of Luz’s hands and the girl blinked, “Man, you got some quick grabbers.”

Amity looked around, “It’s just,” she said hesitantly, “It’s… private.” 

Luz nodded, “I see, well you want to hang out with Willow, Gus and I?” Amity looked at Luz, “Just before I go back to work y’know?” 

“And you didn’t invite us too?” Someone said behind Luz, the girl turned around and saw Edric and Emira wearing matching clothes. Emira wore a yellow plaid dress while Edric wore a suit with a yellow undershirt. 

Emira shrugged, “Well, we now know who Luz’s favorite Blight is,” she looked at Amity and winked. Behind her, Edric gave a dorky thumbs up.

Luz looked at them, “Wow! You guys are all dressed up!” 

Edric grinned, “Yep, it’s for the dance tonight, Em and I have ourselves a date.”

His twin nodded, “Yep.”

Luz looked at them, “So you don’t want to hang out with us?”

“Nah,” Edric said, “We’re good, maybe next time. But I’m sure  _ Amity _ would  _ love _ to hang out with you Luz.” 

Luz turned around and grabbed Amity’s hand, “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Looking down at how Luz was holding her hand, Amity blushed and stuttered, “Y-yeah.”

The four of them all wandered around the festival one more time as the sun started to set. While sipping some slushies, Luz looked down at her watch, “Oh shoot! I have to get back now! Eda is waiting for me at the stand. I totally forgot,” she stood up and started to jog away, waving goodbye to her friends, “I’ll see you guys around!” 

  
  
  


It was already dark and the first dance of the night was about to start. Still holding the letter close to her, Amity looked around the dance floor, which was packed by people, she took a deep breath and looked around. Where was Luz? Was she even going to be coming to dance? 

Frowning at the note, Amity looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her, “I’m not sure if it’s nerves or if I accidentally drank some milk,” Luz said, “But something is making my stomach squirm, but I don’t even know why?” 

Blinking at the girl, Amity looked at her outfit. Luz was wearing a purple suit with tights along with a pink skirt and she had her hair slicked back with gel, giving her a clean look and showing her forehead a little. 

Walking up to Luz, Amity rubbed her chin, “You look nice. Strange… but nice,” her inner Amity cringed,  _ Seriously?  _ She thought,  _ That’s how you flirt with someone? Get it together Amity! _

Luz smiled, “Thank you! You look really pretty too Amity!” She couldn’t think for a moment, Amity just stood there with her mouth open trying to process the compliment. Luz looked around and spotted Willow and Gus talking near the dance floor, “Oh I see Willow and Gus,” she turned to Amity, “I’m going to say hi to them and maybe find someone to dance with. I’ll see you later!”

“W-wait…” Amity reached out a hand towards Luz’s back and sighed as she watched her disappear, “I’m someone you can dance with…” 

  
  
  


Laughing with Gus and Willow, Luz looked around the dance floor, she saw Edric and Emira sitting on the table together, looking a bit down, “Huh… I wonder where their dates are at,” she looked around, “Where’s Amity…? I want to talk to her,” she said to herself. 

As she looked around, she saw Amity walk out of the plaza as she headed towards the woods that surrounded the town, “Where’s she going?” She turned back to Willow and Gus, “Uh, I’ll be right back okay? I need to find Amity.”

“Alright, bye!” Gus said.

Luz put down her cup of punch and jogged out of town too, trying to find where Amity went. Hiking through the woods, Luz shoved a branch out of her face, “Where is she?” She stopped and gasped for air, “Man… she’s fast,” after taking a short break, she continued to hike up. 

Near the top of the hill, Luz saw Amity sit under a large green tree. She observed as she saw the girl take out the purple note and rip it in frustration. Luz blinked and she saw Amity take the smaller piece of the note and held it close before she put it back in her pocket, “Why would she do that?” She whispered.

“I can’t do this!” Luz heard Amity say to herself, “It’s too hard and I’m so scared… who would want to dance with me anyways?” She said softly to herself, “Why can she tell anyways…? Is she just oblivious or am I just not good at this type of stuff?”

Luz blinked, “ _ She _ ? Is Amity…?” She shook her head and started feeling guilty for eavesdropping on Amity, Luz got out of the bush and walked towards the girl who was hugging her knees, “Amity?” The girl looked up and saw Luz looking at her sadly. 

“Luz what-”

The brunette kneeled down and picked up the other part of the note and read it in her head.

_ “Will you go to the Midsummer Festival with me?” _

_ Amity” _

Luz looked up at Amity and gasped, “You were going to ask someone to go to the festival with you? I saw you rip it up, sorry for spying on you. But was it because you were afraid of getting rejected?” Amity looked away in embarrassment, “Amity it’s okay. What if I go with you instead?” Luz said.

The green haired girl smiled softly at Luz, “Really?” 

“That’s what friends do,” Luz grinned.

_ That’s better than nothing!  _ Amity thought to herself.

From the town, the two heard someone announce on the microphone, “Good evening Bonesborough! It’s time for the first dance of the night! Grab your date and put down your punch!” They yelled as the music started.

Amity looked over at Luz, “Well then… May I have this dance?” She said, offering her hand to the girl. 

Accepting the hand, the two listened to the music that was playing in the town plaza and danced to the beats of the violin and piano duet. The two spun around while Luz was trying her best to not to step on Amity’s toes. The brunette Luz lifted Amity up and they giggled joyously together. As the song was ending so was their small waltz when Amity quickly dipped Luz before the song ended. 

Tired from their dance, the two panted as they sat underneath the giant tree. Amity looked over at Luz who was catching her breath, “Hiking up the hill and dancing… what a workout,” Luz joked.

Amity smiled at her and laughed, “I didn’t know you could dance.” 

“I can’t dance well. I used to watch a lot of kpop performers on YouTube and I guess it stuck with me a bit,” Luz laughed, “But I don’t think I can dance like you. You’re really talented Amity.”

Blushing at the compliment, Amity looked at the sky and muttered a thanks.

Luz looked around, “What is this place anyways? It’s really beautiful up here.” 

“It’s just somewhere I go to get a bit of peace and quiet or to get some fresh air,” Amity said, “You can overlook the whole city and get a clear view of the stars. Plus, not a lot of people come up here, which is good,” Luz watched Amity as she spoke, “I just come up here whenever I get tired of the library and to maybe watch the stars a bit too.”

The brunette looked up and saw the twinkling stars, “That’s cool! I watch the stars too,” Amity looked at how Luz awed at the sight, “My mom and I would always watch the stars together and name out the constellations which was fun. Though the stars in the city don’t feel as bright as the ones out here,” Luz pointed at the sky, “Look! That’s aquila!” 

Smiling at the girl, Amity hummed, “I see it.”

Turning her head, Luz looked at Amity, “Oh I forgot to ask!” Amity blinked at her, “Who did you want to ask out?”

Taking out the other piece of the note, Amity blushed as she threw the ball of paper behind her, “Oh it’s not important.” 

The ball of paper rolled on the floor and when it unraveled it showed Luz’s name at the top of it.

Looking over where Amity threw the piece of paper, Luz said, “You just littered.”

Playfully pushing Luz’s shoulder, Amity turned red, “It’s for dramatic effect. I’ll pick it up later. Plus you already know who I like.”

Luz gasped, “For real?” 

The two sat together under the tree and Amity watched as Luz was trying to guess whoever Amity was going to ask out. Though the girl wasn’t really paying attention to the guesses that Luz made, she mostly just studied the features on her face. 

_ You already know who I like,  _ Amity thought, 

_ Because it’s you dummy.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFC I WAS GOING TO PUT IN THE ICONIC GAY DANCE WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? though i dont really know how to write dances well so im so sorry if it turned out shitty but the important part was that it was fluffy LOL! you guys deserve some fluff because guess what im going to hurt you guys in some of the future chapters so good luck with that LMFAO ANYWAYS so instead of a gay prom we got a gay festival yee haw and in the show i like the grom tree and i hope it becomes like a special place for luz and amity to like hang out at yknow but idk that's what im just hoping BUT in this fanfic you know for sure im going to make that fucking tree special to them it's going to be their special spot and it'll have MOSTLY wholesome moments there. anyways i hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below and yeah hope you guys all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	14. a small hunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the festival, luz gets a couple of hints about amity's crush on her

Opening the door of her home, Amity noticed that her sibling’s shoes were at the front.  _ They must already be home then,  _ she thought to herself,  _ I should tell them what happened tonight! They would be so surprised that all of that happened and I didn’t even give her the letter! _

Amity smiled to herself as she replayed the events that happened tonight with her and Luz while she walked up the stairs. The girl blushed when she remembered the whole dance, how she dipped Luz, how effortlessly Luz picked her up and twirled the two around. 

She ran towards the end of the hallway where Edric and Emira’s rooms were and opened both of their doors, “Guys!” 

Amity saw that Edric’s room was empty and when she looked into Emira’s room she saw both of the twins sitting curled up on the floor as they comforted each other. She noticed that Edric had his jacket draped over Emira’s shoulders. The girl blinked, “Guys?” She said softly as Amity walked to her siblings and sat in front of them, “Are you okay?”

Her older sister sniffled and wiped a tear away, “Yeah… Sorry you had to see us like this Mittens.”

Edric laughed dryly as he covered his mouth and muttered, “Let’s just say the Midsummer Festival wasn’t the best for us.”

“Why? Amity asked.

The twins glanced at each other and then looked at the floor, “We got stood up,” Emira said sourly, Amity stared at her, “They never even showed up. Pricks…”

Amity looked over at her brother and he shrugged, “And there we were bragging that we got dates,” he frowned, “Karma got us I guess.” 

Without thinking twice, Amity brought her siblings into a warm embrace, “I’m so sorry that happened to you,” she whispered, “But it’s okay right?” The twins looked up at their sister, confused, “They didn’t deserve you, their loss.” 

Emira snorted and started laughing, “Yeah you’re right!” She said cheerfully, “Those jerks didn’t deserve us!” She looked down at Edric, “We were  _ way _ too beautiful for them Ed!”

Standing up, Edric grinned, “Yeah y’know what, you’re right!” He looked down at Amity and smiled at her, “Thanks Mittens, you cheered us up a bit,” Amity smiled at him and shrugged it off. 

Resting her head on Amity’s shoulder, Emira poked her sister’s cheek, “So, how’d things so with Luz?” 

Amity looked away and blushed, “I uh… didn’t give her the letter because I got scared but she followed me out of the festival and we danced together in the woods,” Edric looked over at his twin and hummed in delight, “And after that we just talked a bit then yeah, I went home.”

Squeezing her sister’s cheeks, Emira scoffed playfully, “So while Ed and I were crying our eyes out-”

“You got to experience a scene out of a fairytale,” Edric finished, he walked over to Amity and ruffled her tidy hair, “Look at you, what a lady killer.”

Pushing her brother away, Amity turned around, hiding her burning face from her siblings, “It’s not like that…” 

Raising an eyebrow, Emira leaned against her bed, “What do you mean? What is it like then?”

“She said,” Amity groaned, “It’s stupid but she said, ‘That’s what friends do,’” She made a face, “Why can’t she take a hint! I didn’t know someone could be this oblivious!” 

Clapping her hand on Amity’s shoulder, Emira smiled, “Don’t worry sis, you already got your dance. It won’t be long till’ you and Luz are smooching in the woods.”

Turning a crimson red, Amity softly punched her two siblings, “Ugh, you guys are still jerks after all!” 

“Don’t be a buzzkill Mittens,” Edric said, trying not to laugh, “It’s just some tough sibling love.”

Amity rolled her eyes, “Please no more.”

Laughing again, Emira pushed her siblings out of her room, “Alright, alright, it’s getting late and I know it’s that time of the night for Amity to dream about Luz.”

“I don’t dream about Luz!” Amity huffed as she stomped back to her room. 

That night, she dreamt about Luz.

  
  
  


Humming as she was practicing her latte art, Luz looked up at Eda who rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs, “I’m so glad I decided to close up the shop today,” Eda said, “Last night was so hectic,” she flicked Luz’s forehead, “Especially because you decided to ditch me at the stand.”

Rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, Luz chuckled, “Sorry about that Eda.”

“Don’t worry,” Eda said, rolling her eyes playfully as she smiled, “I was joking. It was good for you to experience the festival. Did you have fun?”

Grinning, Luz sipped her latte, which had been the result of her failed attempt at foam art, “I had so much fun! Willow, Gus, and I all walked around the festival and got a lot of great snacks and deep fried food! You know, fair stuff,” Eda hummed as she was making her morning coffee, “And then, I followed Amity out of the festival and we…” she slightly blushed and scratched her cheek, “We danced together.”

Eda turned around and smirked, “Oh really? How was it?” 

Cleaning her cup when she finished drinking her latte, Luz shrugged, “It was… fun, nothing much. We only danced because she was too scared to ask her secret crush out to dance. Plus since we’re friends I wanted to, I dunno, do her a favor. It really cheered her up too, which is great. I never saw Amity sad before, and I don’t really want to see it again,” she smiled at the woman as her cheeks slowly turned red, “I like to see her smile.”

Raising an eyebrow, Eda looked at Luz, “Her crush?” Luz nodded, “You sure you don’t know who her crush is?” 

Luz blinked, “I uh…” she looked at her feet, “I dunno, I guess I have a couple of ideas since Amity gave me a hint that I knew this person, whoever she likes.” 

Snorting, Eda sipped her freshly brewed coffee, “Alright, whatever you say kiddo.” 

The girl stared at the woman, trying to figure out what she meant, but in the end she just shrugged it off, “Well uh… okay then, I’m going to go hang out with Willow and Gus for a while. Is that okay?”

Waving her hand, Eda nodded, “Yeah, go hang out with those twerps, oh and take out the trash when you leave.” 

Giving her a thumbs up, Luz put her clean cup away and off to get the trash and leave to meet her friends, “Bye Eda!”

As Eda leaned against the counter, King scurried up to her and the woman picked the wolf-dog up, “Look at her,” she said, watching Luz drag the heavy garbage bag across the floor, “It’s only been a month and she’s grown so much,” she scratched the back of King’s neck, “I’m gonna miss the kid when she leaves…”

  
  
  


Tossing a flat rock in the air, Luz skipped it across the lake. Gus gasped in amazement, “I always wanted to skip rocks! How’d you do that? Tell me your secrets!”

Laughing, Luz grabbed another rock front eh ground and threw it across the lake, “It’s all in the wrist,” she looked over at Willow, “So what did you guys do during the dancing part of the festival last night? Sorry I had to leave you two.”

Shaking her head, Willow smiled, “It’s okay,” she looked at Gus who was trying to skip rocks across the lake, “We didn’t do much, just stayed by the punch bowl and watched everyone else dance,” she shrugged, “Not much. Did you manage to find Amity?”

Luz nodded, “Yeah, she was uh,” she frowned, “I don’t know if it’s in my right place to say this but she was just feeling a bit down because she was too scared to ask her crush out. So I just offered to dance with her which really cheered her up.” 

“Her crush?” Gus said. Luz nodded and he looked over at Willow who had her lips pursed. Gus laughed, “Luz yo-”

Putting her hand up, Willow looked over at Luz, “Why do you think you cheered her up when you danced with Amity?”

Looking around, Luz blinked and stuttered, “Uh… I mean… I don’t know? That’s what friends do right?” She looked down and blushed a bit, “That’s why she cheered up…” 

Sighing, Willow stared at Luz, “Is that really what you think?”

“Uh…” Luz thought for a second and shook her head, “Y-yeah… that’s what I think, I think?”

Gus sighed, “Man… Luz you really don’t understand huh?”

The brunette looked at Willow who was nodding her head, agreeing with Gus, “You’re smart,” she looked at Luz again, “But a bit blind, no offense.” 

Luz blinked, “Don’t understand what?” She felt her face heat up for no reason as she kept talking, “Blind about what? I d-don’t know what you’re talking about…” 

“You’ll figure it out.”

That just made Luz more uneasy.

  
  
  


Knocking on The Owl House’s door, Amity tapped her foot, “Huh, I guess they are closed today since they were already working at the festival yesterday…” Right before she was about to turn around and leave, the door opened and Amity saw Eda looking down at her.

“Oh it’s you, Luz’s girlfriend.”

Blushing, Amity looked away, “I-it’s not like that…”

Eda shrugged, “That’s what they all say,” she sighed, “Anyways, what are you doing here? We’re closed for the day.”

Scuffling with her feet, Amity looked up at the woman, “Uh… I was just wondering if Luz was here, I just wanted to hang out with her for a bit.”

“You’re out of luck kid,” Eda said, “She already went out with the other little boogers.”

Amity blinked,  _ Boogers?  _ She thought. The girl sighed, “Oh, that’s shame, well… I guess I should head back now.”

As she turned around Amity heard Eda say, “You’re already here, just stay a bit. It’ll be a waste of a trip.”

The girl turned around and blinked, “Okay.” 

Letting the girl inside, Eda went to the counter and watched as Amity awkwardly sat down on a table, “What’s your poison kid? Tea or coffee?” 

“Uh… I’ll just have iced water please. Thanks,” she said stiffly. If she were to be honest, the girl felt a bit awkward talking to Eda. 

Getting a pitcher of iced water and two cups, Eda walked over to where Amity was and sat across from her, “So,” Eda said, pouring a cup of water for the girl, “You’re the little twerp that likes my little brat.”

Why did this feel like an interrogation?

“Uh… yeah,” she gulped, “Is that… okay?” 

Snorting, Eda laughed out loud, startling the girl a bit, “That’s fine, you seem like a decent person for Luz, if she can even figure out that you like her.”

The girl groaned and slumped on the table, “I’ve been giving so many hints to Luz, but she doesn't understand! Is this her way of rejecting me or is she really that oblivious?” Amity sighed, “I can’t tell.”

Eda sipped her glass of water, “I think she’s just oblivious. That little gremlin is way too sweet to reject someone like that,” Amity lifted her head up to look at Eda who smiled at her, “So don’t worry about it. The kid’s a bit dull sometimes.”

Amity laughed, “Yeah you’re right… hopefully I don’t have anything to worry about. I really like her.” 

“I can tell,” Eda said, “Anyways, how’s my sister doing? You take her twirling classes right?” 

The green haired girl nodded, “Yeah I still take ballet from her,” she hummed, “I’m not really personally close to her but she seems to be doing well,” the girl smiled, “You don’t talk to your sister?”

“Not often,” the woman answered quickly, “It’s good to know that she’s doing well though. You should tell her to come by The Owl House sometime so we can chat.” 

Amity nodded, “Okay sure. I’ll do that tonight since I have class with her,” she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she took it out and frowned, “S-sorry, I have to go, my parents are having dinner with one of their business partner’s family and I have to come too,” she stood up and pushed in the chair, “It was nice talking to you.”

Eda shrugged, “See you around kid.”

  
  
  


Opening the door to the cafe, Luz saw Eda playing with Owlbert while King just snoozed away besides her on the couch, “Hey I’m back!” 

“Hey Luz,” Eda said as Owlbert perched on her shoulder, “How was hanging out with the twerps?”

The brunette thought about what Willow and Gus talked to her about Amity’s crush and she furrowed her eyebrows, “A bit confusing… but fun.”

The woman hummed, “That’s good. Oh by the way, the Blight girl came over looking for you.”

Luz’s eyes lit up at the mention of Amity, “Really? Why was she looking for me?”

“She just wanted to hang out with you I guess, but since you weren’t here, I got to hang out with the brat,” Eda let out a deep breath, “It was nice I guess,” she looked at Luz, “You sure you don’t know who she likes?”

The girl looked down,  _ Why is everyone asking me this? Wait…  _ Luz thought, she bit her lip, “No, I don’t know.”

Standing up from the couch, Eda patted Luz’s head before she went up to her room, “Man,” the woman said under her breath, “You really are oblivious kid.”

Watching as Eda went up the stairs, Luz sat on the couch and covered her mouth with her hands, “First Willow and Gus… now Eda,” she said to herself, “Why do they care so much about who Amity likes…?” She bit her lip again, “Are they thinking what I think they are?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES LUZ ISN'T BEING TOO OBLIVIOUS AND IS TAKING HINTS!!! GOOD JOB LUZ GOOD JOB! ahhh look at amity comforting her siblings because they got stood up at the festival i love their dynamic they are just so sweet with each other and i want to see more of the blight family (fuck odalia and alador though) together in the second season. i love how even eda knows about amity's crush on luz and is like why is my kid so oblivious when amity is so obvious about liking her. okay but LUZ BLUSHING ABOUT AMITY WE ARE GETTING FEELINGS YES!!!! MUTUAL FEELINGS! i love it here LMFAO i love these two dorks so much. if you noticed i keep putting like little hints about luz leaving and YES THATS GOING TO BE A BIG PROBLEM LATER JUST TRUST ME ON THAT LMFAO anyways i hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below! i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	15. ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz is contemplating about her crush on amity, whether she should tell her or not

_ I always noticed the way she looked at me,  _ Luz thought to herself,  _ But I just pretended that I didn’t see. It’s just easier if I let the tension slide.  _ The girl mindlessly made drinks as she continued to think to herself,  _ This is all so confusing… Romance? Crushes? I had those before but… it never went well. What does Amity even see in me? Should I even be feeling this way even though I know I’m going back home- _

As she went to clean the espresso machine, her back bumped into Eda who was carrying a latte that then spilled all over their aprons. “Hey!” Eda said, “Watch it kid-” she looked over at the girl who didn’t look like her usual cheery self while working, “H-hey, it’s okay. It was just an accident. Don’t even worry about it, I’ll clean it up.” 

Luz shook her head, “No, I can clean it up,” she said softly, “It was my fault anyways,” without waiting for Eda’s answer, she grabbed a damp cloth and started to clean up the floor as she resumed to drown in her thoughts.  _ So many times, I’ve read those cheesy romance books and watched it in shows. But none of the characters act or look like me. So I can’t depend on those fictional stories to lead me to the right path, when I don’t even know which path I should take too.  _

When she finished cleaning up, the girl continued to work diligently. Her head turned to the door and she saw her friends walk into the store. Willow, Gus,  _ Amity _ . Luz turned away when she met eyes with Amity since she felt her face burning up.  _ What the heck?  _ Luz said,  _ Why am I so nervous? It’s just Amity. So why is my heart beating so much?  _

“Luz?” 

The girl looked up and saw her three friends standing in front of her. Her eyes wandered to Amity’s and she quickly looked away, “H-hey,” Luz managed to stutter out.

Willow blinked at her, “Are you okay? You look a bit sick.”

The brunette chuckled awkwardly, “Y-yeah… I’m fine. Just have a small headache, but I’ll manage,” Luz let out a sigh,  _ Amity is right there… and she’s making me so nervous even though she’s just standing there. I hope she can’t see through me. _

“Are you sure? Your whole face is burning up,” Amity said. 

Looking around, Luz saw Eda looking at her in the corner of her eye, “I-I’m fine,” she sighed again, “Anyways, what are you guys going to get?” The girl said, giving her friends a nauseously fake smile.

After her friends left, Luz walked over to Eda, “Hey Eda?” The woman looked at her, “I’m uh, not feeling so well so is it okay if I take the rest of the day off?” 

Eda smiled down at her and patted her head, “Of course. Get better soon okay?” 

The girl started to walk up the stairs after she flashed a small smile to the woman and locked herself in her room. She pictured Amity in her head again and shook her head when the butterflies fluttered in her stomach, “N-no this isn’t right… is it?” She groaned, “Why is this so confusing? Why does she even like me? She’s perfect and I’m just so weird and clumsy and awkward!”

Hugging her knees, Luz muttered, “How can she look at me like I’m her world?” She frowned, “What if people think I’m weird. Girls can’t like girls right-”  _ No stop it! _ Luz scolded herself in her mind, _ You already said it yourself that there’s nothing wrong with being different. Why are you thinking this way now? _

Luz continued to rant to herself, “I don’t know! Because this territory is weird! Last time I had a crush on a girl it turned out to be-” Her thoughts shouted over her,  _ Because she was a jerk! Amity is different! She’s Amity! She’s sweet, she’s perfect and you like her! So why don’t you just tell her you like her? _

“I can’t,” Luz muttered to herself, “Because I know I’m not staying here for long.” 

  
  
  


Not going to work the next day since Luz didn’t have the energy to see anyone. The girl curled up in the covers of her futon, still in her pajamas. Next to her, her phone buzzed and the girl quickly dove for it as her heart pounded. She pursed her lips in disappointment when she just got a notification from the Settings app. 

Flopping back on her futon, the girl sighed, her heart still pounding in her chest. “Why was I so excited?” She muttered, “Was I waiting for Amity to text me and ask where I was since I wasn’t in the shop?” Luz groaned, “I need to stop feeling this way. It’s not fair… I want to be with her. I really do… but soon I’ll have to go back home where I have to follow the group and stay ordinary.” 

  
  
  


Luz’s eyes flew open when she heard her phone buzzing like crazy, “What the-” she rubbed her eyes and saw many notifications from Amity and Willow. Too anxious to see what Amity had said, Luz clicked on Willow’s messages first.

Willow: hey we’re at the cafe where are you?

Willow: eda just said that you didn’t come down from your room all day

Willow: are you okay? 

She sighed and texted out an answer.

Luz: yeah sorry i’m okay just have a stomach ache. 

It only took one second for her friend to reply.

Willow: do you want us to come up? 

The brunette’s face burned when she imagined Amity in her room. 

Luz: no it’s okay! i’m sure i’ll be fine tmr! 

After replying to Willow, Luz felt her phone buzz again with a notification from Amity. She gulped and opened it.

Amity: i was just wondering if you are free from work to hang out today

Amity: oh you’re sick?

Amity: are you feeling okay?

The girl couldn’t help but smile at the messages. She mentally slapped herself, she couldn’t afford for her to fall for Amity more because that’ll just hurt more when she leaves. 

Luz: yeah i’m doing okay we can hang out when i get better!

She turned off her phone and threw it across the room when she saw that Amity was typing. 

“She likes me right?” Luz said, “Or am I just going crazy? No, she totally likes me,” she said to herself, “There’s no way she doesn’t right? I mean the way she looks at me… Do I sound narcissistic right now? Ugh! I don’t know! This is so confusing and weird and… I can’t tell if I like it or not!”

  
  
  


Peeking her head out of her room, Luz tiptoed and looked down the stairs at the cafe. All the lights were off so Eda was probably resting in her room already. The girl walked back to her room and put on a warm coat. From her closet, she got her long rope of bedsheets that she saved just in case she had to sneak out again to somewhere.

Which is what she is doing now. 

Carefully, Luz climbed down the rope and started to jog to who knows where. Where was she even trying to go? All she knew is that she needed to get a breath of fresh air. 

But where to?

Suddenly, Luz remembered what Amity had told her during the Midsummer Festival, “ _ It’s just somewhere I go to get a bit of peace and quiet or to get some fresh air. You can overlook the whole city and get a clear view of the stars. Plus, not a lot of people come up here, which is good.”  _

The girl found herself jogging out of town and hiking through the familiar terrains of the rocky hills before she found the large tree where she and Amity danced under during the Festival. Luz blushed when she remembered that memory, it had to be one of her favorites now.

She sat under the tree and hugged her knees as she looked over the quiet town, only hearing the crickets that chirped behind her. Luz sighed and breathed in the crisp air, “I’m going to have to go home soon… and this whole adventure will end,” she frowned, “I’m going to have to try to be ordinary again and fit in with everyone…” 

“Do I really want that though?” Luz asked herself.

Luz frowned, “It’s not like I have a choice though,” she lied down flat on the ground as she looked at the stars, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar purple note that Amity was holding at the day of the festival and quickly sat up. 

“That’s… her note,” she pursed her lip, “She forgot to pick it up after she littered,” the girl stood up and walked towards it, her hand stopped right when she was about to pick the note up, “If I pick up the note… I’ll get to know I was right about her liking me…” 

The brunette hesitated, “Should I? What if it actually isn’t me, then I’ll be like invading Amity’s privacy…” but curiosity got the best of the teenager and she picked it up. Luz quickly flattened out the paper and her eyes widened when she saw the name that was on the top of the letter.

Written in cursive, the girl traced the lines of the name with her fingers.

  
_ Luz _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE "ORDINARY" IT'S SUCH A GOOD SONG AND UGHHH I LISTEN TO IT ON A DAILY IT'S MY RELIGION LMFAO anyways yeah luz is just having a tough time because she doesn't know whether to tell amity or not since remember this is just a summer vacation for her she's not actually like staying there and since she's leaving soon she doesn't know if she should tell amity because she doesn't want the two of them to get attached to each other because that'll just make things hurt more yknow so yeah poor bb is just confused about that. i mean i would make it so that luz does tell amity she likes her instead of just contemplating about the futur but i feel like this scenario is kinda realistic because idk if they would do long distance too because they are also like 14 years old so keep that in mind LMFAO anyways yeah so things are going to get a bit messy between them just a heads up so yeah hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below and hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	16. reticent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity is worried about luz / we get to see the blight sibling's relationship with their parents

Staring at the note that was in her hands, Luz read her name that Amity wrote in cursive over and over again, seeing if the name would magically change. It never did. Luz laid on her futon, still staring at her name that she put in front of her face, “And here I thought it was confusing before when I wasn’t positive about Amity’s crush on me…”

Her heart thumped, “I like her,” Luz said to herself, “I really do…” she frowned, “But… I’m leaving in like a month, she doesn't deserve that. She deserves someone better, someone that won’t leave her in a month. Why’d she pick me?” She groaned, “Why did I also have to fall for her?” 

Luz hit her head with her fist, “I can just ignore it and just make things normal, but she’ll still have a crush on me. That’s a problem, I can’t let her be attached. I also can’t be honest with her, I can’t tell her I like her too. Then it’ll just make her hurt more when she sees me leave,” she put the note close to her heart, “I’ll have come off as cruel. I don’t want to but this is the only way.” 

  
  
  


Pacing her room back and forth, Amity sighed, “Is Luz okay?” She muttered to herself, “I hope she is… we haven’t talked in a while and don’t want to come off as obsessive it’s just that,” she sighed, “I’m worried for her.” 

The girl reached for her phone and opened up her messages with Luz. Amity frowned when she saw that Luz still left her on delivered. “She didn’t even read it yet…” right when she was about to text out another response, she slapped herself, “No don’t! She’ll see it eventually there’s no need to worry.” 

“Edric! Emira! Amity!” A stern voice said from downstairs, “It’s time for dinner!” 

“Coming!” Amity heard Edric say from his room. 

Amity opened the door of her room and walked with her siblings down the stairs and into the dining hall where they saw her parents. Their father, Adalar Blight, was tall and had slick back brunette hair with a small clean beard that hung from his chin. Their mother, Odalia Blight, was elegant and had light green hair that was tied neatly into a bun. 

Both parental figures eluded sinister and fearful, but powerful aura from them. 

All three siblings stood up straighter around their parents as they walked robotically to their chairs and sat on the dining table. Amity looked over at her siblings,both of their mischievous smiles disappeared as they were now presented as a stoned face and diligent children. 

Sitting straight and faced forward, they all listened to their father speak, “It’s been a while since we’ve had a nice family dinner with just the five of us. Your mother and I apologize for that. Work has been busy. But nevertheless, we’re here now and we should be thankful for that.”

Their mother spoke in a calming voice, “That was lovely dear, but I’m sure the children are hungry. Eat up then.”

Quietly, they all sat on the table until Amity’s father spoke up, “So, Edric, Emira, I assume you two are doing well in your tutoring sessions? Your mother and I paid a lot of money to get you the best tutors.” 

“Yeah… Ed and I are doing well,” Emira said softly.

Their mother sighed, “Emira don’t mumble when you talk. Your father and I can’t understand a word you say. Speak up. You always had this problem when you were younger too.” 

Edric cleared his throat, “Emira and I are well,” he said clearly, underneath the table he placed a reassuring hand on top of his twin’s.

“Amity, how about you?” The girl flinched when she was addressed by her father, “I take that Ms. Lilith has been teaching well?” Amity nodded, “Good we spend a lot of money on your lessons too.”

Their mother let out a short laugh, “Off topic Alador, but have you seen Ms. Lilith’s sister?” 

Amity and her siblings all exchanged glances at the mention of Eda.

“I have,” Alador spoke, “Lucky for us we got the better Clawthrone,” he dabbed the napkin on his mouth, “Have you heard there is a young girl that is now living with that woman? Apparently it was the town’s talk for a while.”

The woman sighed, “Was it that interesting to talk about this new girl? Or is our town just that dull?” The man shrugged, “The girl was probably just another city girl, plain, boring, not much to look at.”

The twins looked over at Amity who was staring down at her plate. The girl wanted so hard to tell her parents off, but after living for 14 years with Alador and Odalia Blight, she knew better than to talk back. So Amity had to bite her tongue and just listen to the awful things that her parents said about Eda and Luz throughout the entire dinner.

  
  
  


After cleaning up their plates, Amity and her siblings trudged up the steps and they all walked into Emira’s room. Edric flopped onto his sister’s bed while Emira and Amity sat together on the hardwood floor. 

They all sat quietly in silence. 

“It’s so weird having dinner with Mother and Father again,” Emira spoke up, “At least last time we had dinner together, their business partners were there so it wasn’t as awkward.”

Amity shrugged, “It was still pretty weird,” she hugged her knees, “Boscha was there too. Even though I wasn’t looking at her, I could tell she was glaring daggers at me,” she frowned, “They had no right to talk about Eda and Luz that way though,” she looked at her siblings, “Weren’t you guys angry? I mean they don’t even know them and they are talking about Eda like some parasite and called Luz ordinary. She’s almost everything, but ordinary isn’t one of them!” 

Sitting up from the bed, Edric sighed, “That’s just how Mother and Father are,” he said softly, “They judge others by their outside appearance. Don’t you know that already?”

Placing a hand on her younger sister, Emira looked at her, “Now that Mother and Father don’t have much meetings these days they would probably be checking up on us more than usual. The younger girl raised an eyebrow at her and Emira sighed, “What I’m saying is that you should be careful when you hang out with Luz, Gus, Willow, and Eda. They for sure would not approve of Luz and how you made connections with Willow again.”

Right before Amity was about to speak up, Edric cut in, “Let’s not talk about this anymore, you guys wanna play Mario Kart or Smash or something? Anything but talk about this. It’s a bit depressing.”

Letting out another breath Emira put on her usual snarky grin, “Let’s play Smash, I always beat you anyways,” she turned to Amity, “Wanna join Mittens? We got 4 controllers.”

She shook her head, “Last time I played with you guys, you made fun of me for playing Kirby. Plus I don’t really know any combinations, I just press whatever buttons that are there.” 

Shrugging, Edric set up his Switch, “Alright whatever, your choice.”

As the twins were playing their second round, Emira noticed that Amity was frowning at her phone screen, “Whatcha got there Mittens?” 

“It’s nothing,” Amity said, putting her phone away and focusing on how Emira was destroying her brother at the game.

Emira rolled her eyes, “Oh please, whenever you say nothing, it’s always something. So spit it out, what's going on?”

“It’s Luz,” Amity said quietly.

Barking out a short laugh, Edric turned to his sister, “Called it!” 

Annoyed, Amity pointed at the screen, “Em just KO-ed you for the second time today.”

“Oh come on!” The boy groaned. 

“Anyways,” Emira said as she was picking out a new character to play, “What about Luz?”

Amity laid down on the cold wooden floor and stared at the ceiling, “She’s sick right now and I’m worried for her. I could be overthinking it but she’s been acting a bit different around me too. What if she found out I like her? What if she likes me back too?” She groaned, “This is so confusing!”

Pausing the game, the twins turned to their sister and Emira placed a comforting hand on Amity’s arm, “I’m sure Luz is fine. You shouldn’t worry too much. She’s a tough kid and she'll get better soon.”

Edric smiled at her, “Yeah and you said she’s acting different around you right?” Amity slightly nodded, “That probably means that she figured out her feelings for you and probably likes you back too! So there’s no need to worry.”

The girl stood up and pulled out her phone, “I sound really clingy and obsessed right now but… she hasn't been texting,” she ran her fingers anxiously through her hair. 

Emira shrugged, “It’s probably fine, she’s probably resting right now and when she gets better she will for sure text you! Just trust us Mittens! Ed and I will help you with your little crush.”

“I don’t know if it’s so little anymore though,” Edric muttered. 

Amity nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. It’s all fine. I don’t care if she texts me now because I know that she’ll text me later,” as if it were on cue, her phone lit up and she quickly averted her eyes to the screen and stood up squealing as she jumped up and down with joy, “She texted me!” 

The girl looked down at the twins who were staring at her and she rubbed her neck awkwardly and laughed, “I mean… I don’t care…” 

“Well, what did she say?” Emira said curiously.

Opening the message, Amity read it outloud, “‘Hey Amity. Can you meet me at the tree where we danced during the Summer Midfestival in like 10 minutes? I have something important to tell you.’” She looked up at her siblings who had the same surprised expression that she had, “That’s a good thing right?” 

Emira stood up and clasped Amity’s hand in hers, “That’s a  _ great _ thing! You should go now!”

“We’ll help you wear something cute!” Edric said excitedly.

They all went into Amity’s room and Emira and Edric looked through Amity’s closet, “There’s nothing interesting in here,” Emira said as she looked through the clothing hangers, “Oh wait! I think I found something,” she threw a black shirt, a tank top to wear under it, and a pair of tights to her sister, “It’s the best I can find. Your closet is really boring Mittens.”

Rolling her eyes, Amity pushed her siblings out of her room as she got changed. After she changed she walked back to Emira’s room, “Okay but how will I get out of the house? I can’t exactly just walk out of the front door this late while Mother and Father are here.” 

Exchanging a glance with Emira, Edric smirked, “Em and I are masters at sneaking out,” he picked up a rope from the ground, “Snagged this back when I was a boy scott. I knew being a boy scott would be helpful,” he walked over to Emira’s window and threw the rope out after he opened the window, “Try not to get too much rope burn.”

“She’ll get used to it,” Emira said.

Looking down the window, Amity gulped, “I have to climb two stories down on a rope?”

“You want to see your girlfriend or what?” Emira retorted.

  
  
  


Hugging her knees as she sat near the tree, Luz stared at her name on the letter as she waited for Amity to come. When she heard footsteps approaching, the girl placed the letter back in her pocket and stood up. 

Emerging from the bushes, Amity picked the leaves out of her hair and looked up to see Luz who was waiting for her, “L-Luz!” She stuttered.

“Hey Amity,” the girl said softly.

Walking over to her, Amity rubbed her hands, which she had rope burn on by climbing down her sibling’s rope, “Uh so… what did you want to talk about?” The girl asked nervously. She watched as Luz put her hand in her pocket and took out a piece of purple paper, handing it to Amity. 

Curiously, she unraveled the paper and her eyes widened when she recognized what it was. She stared at Luz’s name that she wrote out and looked up at Luz, “Luz…”

“So you like me?” Luz said.

Amity couldn’t tell if Luz sounded ashamed, disgusted, or happy. 

But however Luz felt, Amity had to say the truth. She always knew that she would have to admit her feelings and now that that time. The girl pursed her lips and clenched her fist tightly, “Yeah I like you!” She said confidently, “I have for a long time!” She looked at Luz who had a stony face, “It was kinda obvious actually… I thought you would have figured out sooner,” she admitted softly. 

Luz didn’t say anything so Amity continued to ramble.

“I really like you Luz,” she said. Amity looked up at Luz who was staring at the ground, 

Taking in a deep breath, Luz kept staring at the floor, having no courage to look Amity in the eyes, 

“Amity, I’m sorry…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for hurting yall you thought. anyways yeah luz just doesn't want amity to be attached to her because she doesn't want her to get attached because she's leaving and she doesn't want amity to be hurt when she leaves and yeah that's why she's not saying her true feelings if that was a bit unclear anyways yeah the next chapter will be getting messy. BUT ANYWAYS LETS TALK ABOUT THE BLIGHT FUCKING FAMILY, it's so clear that the twins and amity are afraid of their parents i think they are afraid of them too in the show because they are just so powerful so they want to please their parents and are just like scared to see what will happen if they fuck up or something that's why they never stand up to them maybe. anyways yeah hope i didnt hurt you guys too much LMFAO this story isn't supposed to be too angsty. anyways hope you al enjoyed today's chapter and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	17. a fool's paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the last chapter

“I really like you Luz,” Amity said softly as she watched Luz who was staring at the ground. 

_ I like you too,  _ Luz thought,  _ I like you too Amity! But I can’t tell you… I want to. I really want to. But I can’t. So I’m sorry Amity. I’m so sorry…  _ She took a deep breath, “Amity, I’m sorry…” She kept her head down, she couldn’t bear to see Amity’s face right now, “I don’t like you in that way,” she managed to choke out. 

Luz heard Amity suck in a sharp breath. 

“O-oh…” Amity stuttered, “I see,” tears flooded her eyes, blurring her vision. The girl looked down at her hands, “I-” she sighed, “Okay… I think I’m going to leave then. G-good night Luz,” she said, her voice cracking. 

Finally raising her head, Luz watched as Amity’s back disappeared back into the bushes, she reached out a hand. She wanted to call her back. Embrace her and tell her she liked her back. But she  _ shouldn’t _ . 

Because this was for the best.

Right?

Slumping to the ground, Luz didn’t even have the ability to cry. She  _ wanted _ to cry. It felt better than sitting in silence and feeling her heart throb in her chest. Luz hugged her knees, “This is okay…” she sniffled, “I did the right thing. If I told her I liked her, it would have just made us more attached to each other,” she looked sadly at the ground, “It would have been harder for me to leave when it is time to.” 

Luz took deep breaths, trying to calm down her beating heart that was drummed against her earlobes, “I…” she curled up in a ball, she wanted to become small, she wanted to disappear, “This is the right thing to do,” she said, reassuring herself, “If I said my true feelings, it would have been selfish and I can’t do that to her. She doesn’t deserve that… and I don’t deserve her.” 

She looked up at the stars and closed her eyes, “If this was the right thing to do, why do I feel so horrible?”

  
  
  


Climbing up back on the rope and walking into Emira’s room, the twins looked at her, “So how’d it go? Did you and Luz finally smooch?” Edric said excitedly, “Can’t believe Mittens is dating before us,” he nudged his twin, “Right Em?”

“Not the time Ed,” Emira whispered, she walked up to Amity who was wiping the dried tears off of her face. The older sister held Amity’s burning face with her hands, “Are you okay? What happened?”

Not wanting to talk about it just yet, Amity just hugged Emira and just cried into her shirt. Edric looked sadly at the two and joined the hug too and they both comforted their younger sister. 

“There, there,” Emira said, “It’s alright. You’re fine.” 

Amity sniffled and thought,  _ But it’s not alright. I’m not fine.  _

  
  
  


She didn’t come out of her room in the morning. Amity just stared sadly at her ceiling with her swollen eyes that she had gotten from crying into her pillow all night. Her phone buzzed, the girl ignored it and just shut her phone off, she didn’t feel like talking to anyone or doing anything at all to be honest.

Was she being dramatic? She just got rejected that’s it right? So why was she acting this way? 

Amity didn’t know, nor could she help it. 

There was a knock on her door, “Amity. It’s time for breakfast,” her mother said, “Are you still sleeping? That is so unlike you,” she heard the handle shake and Amity pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes. 

There was no way she was going to talk to her mother right now. 

She heard her door open and heard her mother walk towards her bed, “Hm, still asleep,” the woman said before she walked out of the room after she closed her door.

After Amity heard her mom leave, she sat up and groaned into her hands, “I can’t be like this,” she got up from bed and started to get ready for the day, “I can’t wallow in bed all the time. I have to do something productive to keep my mind working so I can be distracted from that.”

Going downstairs, Amity rubbed her eyes and saw her family still eating breakfast, “Amity,” her father said, “Woke up late?” 

“Yeah… I’m sorry Father,” she apologized as she sat down on the chair, “I guess my alarm didn’t wake me up in time.”

The man nodded, “You have practice today in an hour, so get ready okay?” 

Her mother looked at the twins, “Edric, Emira, will you take Amity to her practice?”

Before her siblings were able to answer, Amity looked at her mother, “I can take myself,” she said quickly, “There’s no need to bother Ed and Em.” She looked over at her siblings who looked at her worryingly. The girl thought to herself,  _ If I hang out with Ed and Em, I know they will ask me about what happened that night.  _ Amity fought her verge to cry at the table,  _ I’m not ready to talk about it yet though. _

  
  
  
  


Holding her practice bag, Amity walked over to her ballet studio and as she walked past The Owl house, she couldn’t help but look into the front window where she saw Luz still working as diligently as ever. Amity pursed her lips as she kept looking at the girl, “Looks like she’s doing fine…” 

Luz looked at the window and saw Amity staring at her. They both made eye contact for a couple of seconds before Amity turned her head and sped walked away, blushing furiously.

  
  
  


Ballet class was easy for Amity and like she predicted, it helped clear her mind a bit. When she danced around, she felt free and enjoyed how the air flew under her hair. Even after practices ended, Amity decided to stay in the studio a bit longer just to free dance by herself. 

As she did 3 sauters through the air, she noticed how Ms. Lilith watched her with her raven like eyes. Amity looked at her instructor, “Did I do a movement wrong?” She asked.

“Your sauters were close to perfect. Though, point your toes more,” Amity looked down at her feet and looked back up at the woman, “Try again.”

  
  
  


She came home 2 hours later than usual, her parents didn’t seem to notice but her siblings definitely did. After she got out of the shower, Amity sat on her bed as she was drying her hair with a towel. There was a knock on the door and she saw Edric and Emira walking in, still having the same worried look that they had back at breakfast. 

“Mittens?” Emira said softly.

The girl looked up, “Yeah?”

They both walked over to the bed and sat next to their sister, “What happened last night?” Edric asked, “Em and I are worried for you.”

Emira nodded, “Can you please tell us Amity? We haven’t had a chance to talk all day and we wanna talk,” she hesitated, “Unless you don’t want to talk about it?” 

_ Should I just tell them?  _ Amity thought to herself as she was fiddling her thumbs,  _ I should, shouldn’t I? They’re my older siblings so they would know what to do. They probably got rejected before, I mean look at them. That was mean, don’t say that outloud unless you want to be smacked. But yeah, I should tell them. _

Amity looked up, “I got uh… Luz asked me to meet her because she found part of the note that I was supposed to give to her during the Midsummer Festival- but I didn’t give it to her though- but she found out that I was going to ask her and that I liked her,” she looked at the floor, “But she doesn't feel the same way so…” she said quietly. 

Instantly, her siblings brought her into a hug, “Hey… it’s okay Mittens,” Edric said, “It’s fine right? She didn’t deserve you!” Amity looked up at him, “That’s what you said to us right?”

Emira looked at her sister and nodded, “Yeah! Cheer up sis! I’m sure you’ll get over her in no time, it'll be fine!”

The girl smiled at them kindly, thankful that her siblings were trying to cheer her up. “Yeah…” Amity looked up at her siblings and faked a smile. 

She filtered through the memories that she and Luz had made together. How they first met, how they became friends, how they created a book club together. She thought of Luz’s smile and how her laughter sounded during their dance together at the Midsummer Festival. She remembered how her heart would race whenever she was around Luz.

Amity frowned and thought,  _ How can I possibly get over her?  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH LUZ NO JUST BE SELFISH DAMNIT ITS OKAY IF YOU LIKE HER YOU LIKE HER. poor little bb doesn't know whats right or wrong ahh, don't worry guys, she'll learn. BECAUSE REMEMBER SHE ONLY HID HER FEELINGS BECAUSE SHE THINKS ITS FOR THE BEST BUT DON'T WORRY TOO MUCH LOL SHE'S GETTING THERE look at amity after being rejected by her first big crush and ed and em are trying their best to cheer her up, which is sweet. ahh don't worry guys this isn't supposed to be too much of an angsty fanfic so don't worry LOL luz will figure things out hopefully and make things right between her and amity so dont get worried LOL i dont want to hurt you guys after the LAST fanfics that i wrote before this is supposed to be a healing fanfic from the last two LOL anyways yeah hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	18. afterthoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz faces a crossroad where she doesn't know if she did the right thing or not

As Luz was cleaning the countertops, getting ready for the day, she sighed and remembered the events that happened last night. Though she didn’t see Amity’s face when she lied to her about her feelings, Luz could picture the girl’s broken face clearly in her mind. 

She walked over to the mop and started to clean the floors when she heard Eda coming down the stairs, “G’morning kid,” the woman looked over at Luz who didn’t seem to hear her since she continued to clean without replying. Eda walked over to the girl and placed her hand on Luz’s shoulder, “Kid?”

Frightened, Luz jumped up and turned around, “Eda! I didn’t hear you,” she looked down, “Sorry,” she muttered out. 

Eda raised a skeptical eyebrow at the girl and hummed, “Alright, anyways, I need to run some errands real quick in the morning. You'll be fine opening up by yourself right?” Nodding her head, Luz gave the woman a thumbs up. “Good,” Eda said, “Don’t forget to feed King and Owlbert.”

Luz nodded her head, “Got it,” she answered as she watched Eda walk out of the store. Luz looked down at her watch to check the time. 1 more hour till the store opens. She walked to the back room and started to refill the coffee beans and make more whipped cream. Luz did anything so she wouldn’t have to remember what happened last night. 

She felt too guilty about it.

When she opened up the shop, the customers started to pour in. She was thankful for rush hour for the first time in forever, it kept her mind blank and her hands busy. Soon after two hours of helping customers, dealing with Karens, and making long complicated orders, less customers started to come into the shop, which left time for Luz’s mind to wander.

_ I wonder what she’s doing now…  _ Luz thought,  _ Is she thinking about me like I’m thinking about her? Is she angry at me? Does she hate me? Will I ever get to see her again? Will she even smile around me anymore or will she look at me like how she did before?  _

Luz rested her chin on her hand as she leaned against the counter. The door opened and she looked up to help another customer, “Hello welcome to The Owl House!” She said fakely, “What can I get you sir?”

The man peered at the menu that was placed on the wall, “Hm… a ham sandwich and an ice coffee please,” the man said kindly.

Nodding her head, Luz placed the orders down and charged the customer. As the man walked over to the couch to wait for his order, Luz grabbed a cup and started to work,  _ Ham sandwich and iced coffee?  _ She thought to herself,  _ That’s what Amity ordered when she came here to return my book…  _

As Luz was pouring the creamer in the coffee, goosebumps crawled up her neck and she turned to the window where she saw Amity staring right at her. They both made eye contact. Luz had to blink a couple of times to assure that Amity was really there or if she was just imagining things.

She saw Amity turn her head and walk away quickly out of Luz’s perspective. The barista sighed sadly and continued to work as Amity lingered at the back of her mind. 

  
  
  


The nights were hard for Luz, she would usually read Webtoons on her phone until her battery ran out, but after that she just couldn’t seem to fall asleep. So she stared at the ceiling and just created scenarios in her head.

Most of them were about her and Amity and what else she could have done instead on that night.

How she could have just told her feelings too and they could be happy right now. But then in the future she left to go back home and the two of them would promise to keep in touch; but that never happened in Luz’s scenario, so then things just became more complicated for them. 

Luz groaned into her pillow, “I want to see her again and talk to her… But she probably hates me now…” she remembered when she saw Amity earlier in the day and how she ran off after they met eyes, “She totally hates me now and it’s all my fault.”

  
  
  


Rubbing her eyes as she went down the stairs, Luz put on her hat to get ready for work and saw Eda looking at her phone, “Good morning,” she said. 

“G’morning kid,” Eda smiled. Luz started to clean up the building when Eda stopped her, “Oh I’ll clean up, don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it myself. Plus, I need you for something else.” 

The girl raised an eyebrow, “Like what?”

Eda looked down at her watch, “At 8 there will be a delivery truck coming to supply some more coffee beans and I need you to help bring it in.”

Luz looked at Eda, “The storage room had plenty of coffee beans already, why do we need more?”

The woman shrugged, “My usual supplier was on sale so why not. Don’t act like you’re surprised, you’ve been living with me for weeks. You already know I’m cheap.” 

“True,” Luz agreed, “So what should I do until then?” 

“Read a book or something,” she snapped her fingers and Eda looked at Luz, “Scratch that, don’t read a book. Take King out on his morning walk. There shouldn’t be a lot of people out at 5 am anyways, which is good. King is a little ankle biter and is a menace to every stranger that comes in his path.”

Luz walked over to where King was sleeping and pet him to wake up. Once the wolf-dog was up, the girl grabbed his leash and started to walk around the block. She looked up at the sky and watched as the sun was coming out from the mountains. Luz breathed in the cool morning air and looked down at King, “It’s kind of nice. Going on morning walks like this,” the wolf-dog just barked in response. 

“It’s almost therapeutic in a way,” Luz said, half talking to herself and to King, “I should do this more often.”

  
  
  


The next morning Luz took King on their morning walk, though since she had to clean up the shop, she would take walks at 8 am instead of 5 am. She walked with King the next day, and then the next. It kept going like that for about 4 days and every morning, Luz would walk through the crisp morning air with King as she either listened to lo-fi music with her earbuds or just talked to herself, even though she got strange looks from other passing pedestrians. 

Grabbing King’s leash the girl eagerly went off on her morning walk and she put her earbuds in and just listened to the soothing music. Humming to herself, Luz found herself lost in the addictive and repetitive beats and when she turned the corner, she heard King yelp as she was about to run into someone and she quickly stopped herself. 

“I am so sorry!” Luz apologized, she took out one of her earbuds and saw Amity staring right at her, “Amity…” Luz breathed out. 

The green haired girl just blinked, “L-Luz…? What are you doing here?”

Holding King back from biting Amity’s ankles, Luz laughed awkwardly as she looked away rubbing her neck, “Oh uh… I was just going out for a morning walk before my shift,” she turned back to Amity who was still looking at her, “W-what are you doing here?”

“I’m going to ballet class,” Amity averted her eyes from Luz’s, “I’ve recently been busy with it,” she muttered. 

The two girls stayed there, standing awkwardly at the sidewalk in silence, not even looking at each other. Amity coughed, “Well uh… I should go. Uh… see you later,” ducking under Luz, Amity then quickly walked away as Luz just watched her back disappear. 

Letting out a big sigh, Luz just squatted in the middle of the sidewalk and covered her face with her hands, “And I’m back to square one. After all those weeks, I’m still watching your back when I could be next to you.”

  
  
  


Lying on her futon, Luz mindlessly stared at the ceiling. She heard scurrying at her door and she opened it, letting King in, who just curled up at the end of her futon. Luz sighed as she lied down tiredly next to King.

Throughout the day, Luz could not keep the small and short interaction that she had Amity had in the morning. Suddenly she let out a loud sigh that startled a resting King besides her, “Sorry,” she apologized as she ran her fingers through King’s soft fur, “It’s just… I know I already did things that I cannot take back, but I just can’t help but wonder what else I could have done to fix it so I don’t feel this way.”

Luz sighed, “I’m so confused and frustrated at myself. I don’t know if I know what is wrong or right anymore. I thought I did the right thing, the unselfish act by pushing Amity away so she doesn’t get attached to me. But…” She thought about how she watched Amity’s back disappear as she left her on the sidewalk. She thought about how instead of watching Amity’s back, she would rather be next to her as they held hands while talking and laughing with each other. The girl grimaced, 

“Why do I want to be selfish now?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUZ BB JUST TELL HER YOU'LL BE FINE I PROMISE JUST BE HAPPY WITH AMITY ISTG! okay but she is slowly learning she's getting there just gotta trust the process I PROMISE anyways yeah she's getting there this chapter was just like luz's perspective and i hope it didnt hurt too much. GUYS I AM SO SORRY LMFAO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE A HEALING FLUFFY FIC FOR YOU GUYS AFTER MY LAST TWO STORIES BUT IDK THE LITTLE VOICE INSIDE OF MY HEAD TOLD ME TO CHANGE SOME PARTS OF THE STORYLINE AND TO MAKE YOU GUYS SUFFER LOL I COULDN'T RESIST IM SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE THIS IS THE WORST IT WILL GET MAYBE LOL (at least for this part of the series) anyways yeah hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	19. i'll be anything but ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz makes her decision

After working the morning shift, Luz sat down on the couch as she nibbled on a brownie while reading a  _ The Good Witch Azura  _ fanfiction. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she saw a text message from Willow. 

Curious, the girl stopped reading and checked to see what Willow had sent her.

Willow: Hey Luz! You wanna hang out today during lunch? You have break time during then right? 

The girl’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, she didn’t know what to say. What if Amity was there? Oh god, that would be so awkward. But then again, she  _ did _ want to see Amity again. Luz frowned, but she didn’t want to see Amity when she wasn’t happy, she wanted her to smile around her again. 

Right when she was about to type out a response, there was another message from Willow.

Willow: Don’t worry, Amity won’t be coming. It’ll just be you and me. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow, she couldn’t tell if that message calmed her nerves or just made her more nervous to meet Willow. 

  
  
  


Lunchtime came around and while Eda was taking over the shop, Luz walked over to the park after taking a ham sandwich from the counter. She saw Willow seated at the bench next to the small pond and invited herself to sit besides her. 

Taking a bite out of a piece of popcorn fried chicken, Willow looked over at Luz, “Hi Luz!” 

“Hey Willow,” Luz sat down on the bench and started to unwrap her ham sandwich, “Where’s Gus?” 

Putting away her chopsticks, Willow looked at the pond, “He’s getting lunch with his dad so he can’t come over. Which is fine, I wanted to talk to you alone,” Luz raised an eyebrow skeptically and looked away. Willow laughed, “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. I just wanna ask you something.”

Luz tilted her head, “What is it?” 

“You like Amity too right?” Immediately Luz turned her head to hide her blushing face from her friend, who just laughed at her, “I’ll take that as a yes. So… are you going to tell her or what? I’m pretty sure you know that she also likes you too right?”

The other girl let out a big sigh, “I told her that I didn’t like her in that way,” Willow let out a noise of confusion, “Because, I’m not here forever and I’m going to be leave in like a month, I don't want us to get attached to each other because that’ll just make leaving harder for us,” she groaned into her hands.

Willow put her hand on Luz’s back, “But you want to tell her right?” 

Nodding, Luz muttered in her hands, “I do… but she probably hates me now, since I blew her off like that.”

“I don’t think Amity hates you, she’s just hurt,” Willow said, “You still have time to tell her.”

Luz frowned, “And then just explain why I lied and said that I didn’t like her in that way when I actually did?”

Willow nodded. 

Over the past days, Luz had been contemplating whether or not to tell Amity the truth. She always went through the possibilities of what would happen if she did or didn’t. It just made her mind spin wherever she thought about it. She didn’t know the right answer before, but Luz knew it now. 

Standing up, Luz brushed the crumbs off of her legs, “I’ll tell her. I’ll tell her the truth about everything. I don’t care if I’m won’t be ordinary, who cares about that. I don’t care if I’m acting selfish. I’m going to just say what I want to say.” 

  
  
  


In the middle of rereading  _ The Good Witch Azura  _ books, Amity felt her phone buzz violently next to her. She picked it up and saw some messages from Willow. 

Willow: Hi Amity, wanna hang out right now? I’m by pond in the park

Amity: yeah sure, i’ll be there in 5 

  
  
  


Spotting Willow sitting on the bench in front of the pond, Amity walked over to the girl and sat down besides her, “Hey Willow,” the girl turned around and gave a small smile to her, “So… what’s up? Or did you just want to hang out?” 

“A bit of both,” Willow replied. She turned her body to Amity, “So uh… how are you and Luz?”

The green haired girl blushed at the mention of Luz and looked at her feet, “We uh… aren’t talking right now,” she looked at Willow who just had her eyebrow raised, “It’s a bit awkward since she doesn't like me the way I like her…”

Willow hummed, “Would you talk to her again?” 

“Of course!” Amity replied a bit too excitedly. She flushed and averted her eyes, “Of course,” she swallowed, “I would do anything to talk to her again. But I don’t even know if she likes me anymore, as friends I mean. What if she thinks I’m weird for liking her, or just girls in general?”

Sighing, Willow shook her head, “Luz isn’t like that,” Amity glanced at her, “She’s understanding and friendly, she wouldn’t think you’re weird for liking girls,” Willow patted Amity’s shoulder, “So you do want to talk to her right?” Amity nodded, “You don’t hate her?”

“I could never hate her,” Amity whispered.

Nodding, Willow smiled at Amity, “Okay,” they both sat in a comfortable silence as they looked out into the pond. 

  
  
  


Walking home from talking with Willow a bit, Amity hummed to herself as she kicked the rocks underneath her feet. As she passed The Owl House, Amity couldn’t fight the urge but to look into the front window to find Luz. She stopped in her footsteps and blinked at the window. 

Luz wasn’t there. 

Her eyes peered at every corner of the coffee shop to try to find the bubbly brunette barista. But she only spotted a cute little owl who was sleeping on a perch, an energetic wolf-dog scurrying around the building, and a grumpy barista woman who was probably having her third cup of caffeine for the day. 

But where was Luz?

That was weird, usually Luz worked around this time. Amity slapped her cheeks to regain her attention and started to walk again, “It’s none of my business where Luz is,” she muttered to herself, “Plus maybe she’s in the bathroom or something or like doing something else. She’s fine, so don’t worry so much.” 

Opening the door to her house, she noticed that her parent’s shoes were gone. They probably went out to eat dinner by themselves. The girl walked up the stairs and went to Emira bedroom to hang out with her siblings, who were playing Mario Kart on the TV. 

“Where have you been?” Edric said, eyes fixed on the screen. 

Lying down on Emira’s cushiony bed, Amity watched her as Edric got blue-shelled by Emira. She laughed at the noise her brother made when Emira won the race, “I just want out to talk to Willow a bit.”

Emira hummed, “That’s fun.”

“Are you and Luz okay yet?” Edric blurted out without thinking. 

His twin shoved him for bringing that topic up. 

But Amity just shrugged it off and sighed, “I haven’t been talking to her. Because I thought it would be awkward to be around her since I don’t even know if she thinks it’s weird or not that I like girls,” her siblings looked over at her and she raised up both of her hands in defense, “But Willow said she probably is accepting, so I don’t think that’s a problem. I just think she’s probably processing the whole ‘me having a crush on her’ thing.”

Her sister nodded, “Yeah maybe. Luz is a sweet kid. I don’t think she would intentionally hurt you-”

“But if she did,” Edric and Emira both punched their fist to their palm in synch, “We got you Mittens.”

Blinking at the twins, Amity rolled her eyes and covered their faces with her small hands, “No,” she said, “You guys aren’t allowed to hurt Luz.”

Whistling, Emira laughed, “Still have feelings for her don’t you?”

Blushing, Amity looked away, “ _ Obviously _ ,” she huffed, “They don’t just go away after a couple of days. Plus I don’t even hate Luz, I was just, I don’t know, a bit hurt that’s it. I still want to see her and be there for her…”

Edric smiled and ruffled Amity’s neat hair, messing it up, “That’s cute,” he looked over at his twin, “Wanna play again? I’m going to beat you this time.” 

“You wish.”

Amity watched her siblings go at it again in Mario Kart. So far, Emira won 3 games and Edric won 2. The girl got bored of watching the repetitive game, so she decided to just stalk some art pages on Instagram. 

It was near 7 pm and the twins switched from Mario Kart to Super Smash Bros, so there was constant yelling in the background. Amity took a break from screen time so she just had her eyes close as she tried to tune out Emira and Edric fighting in the background. 

Hearing her phone buzz beside her, her eyes flew open and she grabbed her phone. Her eyes widened, “Guys! I got a text from Luz!” She announced to her siblings. 

The twins quickly turned around in surprise and dropped their controllers, “Really?” Edric said.

“What did she say?” Emira said.

“‘Hey Amity, I know this is a bit sudden texting you out of the blue like this. But I really need to talk to you now and explain something. Can you meet me under the same tree as last time?’” The girl looked up from her phone and stared at her siblings in silence, “Is that good or bad?” 

Edric raised an eyebrow, “That’s good! I think there was a misunderstanding last time.”

“There was a misunderstanding last time?” Amity said, “She just straight up said she didn’t like me.”

Emira hummed, “Maybe there was a reason why she said that? But either way, you should go and talk to her. Get some closure and clear things up.” 

The girl nodded, “Alright, wish me luck.”

“Good luck!” Edric said happily. 

  
  
  


Walking up the hill, Amity pushed a branch out of her face and jumped over a rock. She went into a clearing and sitting on the base of the tree, she saw Luz waiting for her as she was holding a small pink and green flower crown. 

“Luz…?” Amity whispered. 

Luz immediately stood up when she saw Amity walk out towards her, the setting sun reflecting on her perfect skin. 

They stared at each other in silence for a little bit. Luz slowly walked closer to Amity with a small smile on her face. Inches apart, Luz breathed out, “ _ Amity… _ ”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS ITS HAPPENING LOOK AT HER SHE LEARNED I TOLD YOU GUYS TO TRUST THE PROCESS AND TRUST ME SEE I WONT HURT YOU GUYS AGAIN LIKE THE LAST TWO FICS (maybe lol idk) ALSO LOOK AT THE CHAPTER NAME WE LOVE SEEING THE LAST LINE OF "ORDINARY" LOL ANYWAYS LOOK AT OUR BABY GAY SHE'S GOING TO TELL AMITY AND IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT! anyways look at willow kindly smacking some sense into luz while also understanding her we have to stan WILLOW FUCKING PARK BECAUSE SHE IS TIRED OF THE GAY SHIT THAT HAPPENS BETWEEN AMITY AND LUZ! anyways so i woke up this morning to reply to comments and SAW THAT WE HIT 100 KUDOS HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO CRAZY! i also want to thank all of my readers for enjoying this story so far and i am so happy and SO SO grateful that this rollercoaster of this story has gotten 100 kudos! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! i really hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	20. veracity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz explains to amity

“Thanks for the advice Willow,” Luz said, “I was unsure if I wanted to tell her before, but now I I know what to do,” she smiled, “I’m going to stop by your place to get some stuff. If you want we can walk back together,” The brunette suggested.

Willow shook her head, “I think I’m okay, there’s something else I need to do here.”

The other girl shrugged, “Okay,” Luz turned around and started to walk towards Willow’s house. Greeting her dads, she asked to get some pink orchids and green hyacinths to make a little flower crown. After paying, she went over to the tree outside of town and hoped that Amity wasn’t there to get some fresh air. 

Peaking through the bushes, Luz cheered to herself, “Yes, she isn’t here!” She walked over to the tree and sat at the base of it. She got out her phone and quickly texted Eda a message that she won’t be coming back to work her second shift, but would make up for the loss time another day. 

She put in her earbuds and started to listen to some music as she worked on the flower crown, making every little detail precise. It  _ had _ to be perfect. 

Luz worked hard on the flower crown for about an hour, since she tried to make it flawless. It had to be perfect. It was a beautiful crown, the green hyacinths wrapped around the hidden wires and on the front of the crown had a vivid color, which came from the pink orchids. 

“Amity would love this!” Luz exclaimed, she pursed her lips, “I mean… I hope she’ll like it,” she looked down at her watch, it was almost 7 pm. She looked up at the sun setting and took out her phone. 

Hovering her finger over Amity’s Instagram icon, she found the courage and sent the girl a message.

Luz: Hey Amity, I know this is a bit sudden texting you out of the blue like this. But I really need to talk to you now and explain something. Can you meet me under the same tree as last time? 

The girl turned off her phone after she hit send. She was too anxious to see what Amity would reply. 

Leaning her back against the tree’s trunk, Luz looked up at the cotton candy pink sky and sighed, holding the flower crown close to her, “Now all I have to do is wait…”

  
  
  


The two girls stared at each other. Amity’s eye looked down at the flower crown Luz was trying to hide behind her back. Noticing that Amity saw the flower crown, Luz handed it over to her, looking away from Amity as she was blushing. 

Taking the gift, Amity looked at it, “What’s this for?”

“It’s for you,” Luz said, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. She looked back at the girl who was raising an eyebrow at her and at the flower crown. Luz sighed, “I don’t know, I just wanted to make it for you,” she looked down at her feet, “Do you… like it?”

Amity looked over at Luz, whose face was flushed, and then back at the flower crown. She smiled softly, “I do. Thank you.”

The brunette looked up at Amity and gave her a dorky crooked smile, “I’m glad,” she then pursed her lips and sighed, “Amity, look. I’m sorry, about everything. I lied to you before,” the other girl tilted her head in confusion, “I actually do like you in that way,” Luz said, “But I lied because I didn’t want you to get attached to me because I’m not staying here forever. Because I knew that when I leave you would be hurt. But all I ended up doing was hurting the both of us more by lying to you.”

“Luz…” Amity whispered, reaching out a hand towards the girl.

“I’m sorry,” Luz choked out, “I’m  _ so _ sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing by pushing you away but I just made things worse. I thought it would be unselfish of me to lie but now I realized that I was being selfish regardless since I took happiness away from you.” Tears flooded her eyes as she was spilling out all of the feelings she had repressed for days, “I never meant to hurt you like that. I didn’t want to push you away, but I thought I had to,” she said, her voice cracking a bit.

Shaking, Luz hugged herself as she continued to speak, “But I realized that I wasn’t right, I was wrong.  _ So _ wrong. I want to be with you Amity, I really do. I just want to be by your side again,” she said, “Not being with you hurt so much. I hated it, I hated myself for doing that to you. But I want to make things right again. 

“But I understand if you hate me,” Luz murmured, “I would hate me too if I were you. But I just wanted to tell you the truth.” 

Walking up to Luz, Amity cupped both of Luz’s cheeks in her hands, “I could never hate you,” she whispered, “I can’t say that I can forgive you just yet, I think I need a bit more time to process this. But I understand your perspective.” 

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, Luz just cried more.  _ Why?  _ She thought,  _ Why doesn’t she hate me? I almost messed everything up. How can she still look at me like I’m her world?  _ Luz sniffled, “Amity Blight, you’re incredible,” she managed to choke out. 

Blushing at the compliment, Amity looked away, covering her mouth, “Th-thanks…” She muttered. 

When Amity turned away, Luz took the flower crown from Amity and placed it on top of her head. She laughed, “You look cute!” She exclaimed. 

The green haired girl just became more fluttered, “I probably look ridiculous,” she huffed.

Quickly snapping a picture of Amity, who flinched at the flash, Luz looked at the photo and grinned, “Nah you look adorable.”

Getting embarrassed, Amity lightly punched Luz on the arm, “Why would you take that picture!” She looked down at Luz’s phone and stared at the picture of herself, “I look so dumb!” Amity said, looking away. 

“No you don’t,” Luz whispered, “You look pretty.” 

The girl looked back at Luz and stared into her puffy red eyes. Just for a second, her eyes flickered down to Luz’s lips. Amity swallowed and thought,  _ Are we about to kiss right now?  _ She looked back up at Luz, who closed her eyes and was leaning in. 

Getting flustered, panicked thoughts invaded Amity’s mind,  _ Oh gosh we are! It’s actually happening! Okay, you got this Amity. Don’t freak out! Don’t freak out!  _ Leaning in, Amity closed her eyes, but instead of meeting Luz’s lips, their foreheads hit either other with a  _ BONK!  _

Stepping back at the impact, Amity rubbed the red spot on her forehead where she hit Luz’s, “Ow!” She yelled. Amity looked over at Luz who was also rubbing her forehead, except she was laughing while she was doing it. 

“Sorry!” Luz said laughing. The brunette walked back over to Amity and grinned awkwardly, “I never actually had my first kiss before. So I didn’t really know what I was doing.” 

Amity blushed, “Yeah, I never had mine either,” she admitted. 

Luz grinned and then kissed the spot on her forehead, which just made Amity turn even more red. The brunette laughed at Amity and then leaned in closer. 

This time, instead of bumping foreheads, Amity and Luz’s lips met. As Luz pulled back, she smiled dorkily. 

“W-wow,” Amity breathed out. 

Touching her lips with her finger, Luz flushed, “Y-yeah, wow…” she glanced over at Amity, “I never had my first kiss, so I didn’t have a clue what I was doing,” she repeated. Amity looked over at her and they met eyes. Putting Amity’s hands in her’s, Luz smiled and she pressed her forehead against the other girl’s, “I’m glad you were my first though,” she whispered. 

Amity smiled, “Me too,” she then grabbed Luz’s hand and they both sat near the tree and overlooked the town together. Resting her head on Luz's shoulder, Amity muttered, “I missed this,” Luz looked down at her, “Hanging out together I mean. We didn’t get to see each other for a couple of days because of  _ that _ .”

Luz nodded, “I know,” she said sadly, “Again, I’m really sorry Amity…”

Resting her head on Luz’s shoulder, Amity whispered, “It’s fine. Let’s just enjoy this moment together.” 

Brushing stray hairs out of Amity’s face, Luz smiled at her, “We’ll be able to spend time together again and make up for lost time.” 

Humming happily, Amity grinned, “That sounds nice.”

“Doesn’t it?” Luz muttered.

Hand in hand the two spent the evening together. They talked about the events that happened to them in the past days, trying to catch up with each other. When they talked, Luz managed to crack a couple of sappy jokes that Amity always blushed at. 

Even though they only talked for an hour before they had to part ways and go home, Luz and Amity were satisfied nevertheless.

Because after all, they both knew that this was only just the beginning for them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH YAY!! I TOLD YOU GUYS IT'LL BE FINE ALL YOU GUYS HAD TO DO WAS TRUST THE PROCESS AND ME (jk never do that) LOOK AT THEM THEY ARE SO BABIE I LOVE THEM LUZ FINALLY REALIZED AND TOLD AMITY AND AMITY IS JUST BEING AMITY (perfect / lesbian disaster) look at her amity is still so sweet even though she's still hurt she still understands luz's perspective and is open about it UGH love her HAHA anyways yeah they are so cute and i love them so much and they deserve all of the happiness they want. because the last couple of chapters were a bit messy and angsty maybe you guys deserved some fluff and you're welcome LMFAO anyways hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	21. one dimensional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity talks to boscha again

It’s been a couple of days since Amity and Luz had cleared things up with each other. They were doing well and as they promised, they spent a lot of time together outside of Luz’s working shifts and Amity’s ballet practices. But of course, Amity still had to keep this low from her parents, there was no way they were going to let her hang out, much less see, the “ordinary city girl who works for the lesser Clawthorne sister.” 

Sitting at the dining table with Boscha’s family, Amity sighed as she tapped her finger on her knee rhythmically.  _ This isn’t fair,  _ she thought,  _ How come Ed and Em get to skip this boring conference lunch thing with Boscha’s family, just because they have tutoring. I had to reschedule my ballet private lesson for this stupid thing.  _

The girl looked around the table, where she saw Boscha cutting up her chicken as she stared right at her. What's _ her problem?  _ Amity thought,  _ Is she still mad at me because I dropped her? Geez, how childish.  _ She looked over at her parents who were talking with Boscha’s,  _ Can they hurry up and talk faster. I just want to go home and text Luz or something. I wonder what she’s doing right now.  _ Amity smiled to herself,  _ Probably making drinks for customers, having more fun than what I’m having right now.  _

Getting annoyed about Boscha staring at her, the girl looked up and just glared at her until her old friend just rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on her meal. Amity looked over at her parents who were still talking. 

Her father noticed that she was staring and he cleared his throat, “Bored Amity?” 

Amity straightened her back when her father addressed her, “Uh no… I’m okay.” 

“Are you almost done with your lunch you two?” Boscha’s mother asked. 

Both Amity and Boscha nodded their heads silently. 

“Then there’s no reason for you two to sit here any longer,” Boscha’s mother said.

“B-but-” Amity’s mother tried to protest.

“They’re children Odalia,” Boscha’s mother said, “There’s no need for them to sit through our conversation if they are done eating,” the woman looked over at Amity and Boscha, “You two can feel free to walk around town together. Be back in 2 hours.”

Standing up from the table, the two girls walked together out of Boscha’s house in silence. The green haired girl looked over at Boscha who was just texting on her phone. Multiple times, Boscha tried to part ways with Amity, but the other girl stayed by her side.

Boscha stared at Amity, “Can you stop following me like a little parasite!” She yelled.

Keeping her cool composure, Amity sighed, “Not my fault. Your mom said that we have to stick together. I’m just following directions,” she saw Boscha roll her eyes and Amity crossed her arms, “I’m not even doing anything anyways. So what’s your problem?”

“I don’t care if you’re not doing anything. I can still feel you breathing down my neck with every step I take,” Boscha said bristly, “Plus, I don’t want to be seen around you,” Amity raised an eyebrow and just listened to the other girl’s explanation, “You changed. Ever since the city girl came to town, you’ve grown  _ soft _ .”

She barked out a short laugh, “Oh please. You call that being soft?” Amity asked, “Guess what, all I did was grow up and learn what really was important.”

After that, the two continued to walk in silence. They passed The Owl House and when Luz saw Amity passing by, she immediately came out of the shop and ran over to the girl, embracing her in a tight hug. 

The two were so happy to see each other that they didn’t even notice Boscha giving them a look of disgust on her face.

Luz smiled at Amity, “So, is your parent’s weird lunch conference thing over?” 

“Kinda,” she pointed behind her at Boscha, who was on her phone again, “I’m still stuck with her though.”

Glancing up from her phone at the mention of her, Boscha frowned, “Listen. I don’t want to be here as much as you do!”

The brunette gave a small, friendly smile at Boscha, “Hi Boscha,” the other girl just looked at her dully, “How are you?”

“Swell,” Boscha snapped.

From inside of the cafe, Luz could hear Eda yelling at her, “Luz! Get your butt back in here! Stop talking to your girlfriend and get over here! Your shift isn’t done yet you little brat!” 

Amity couldn’t stop herself from blushing when Eda called her Luz’s girlfriend. Were they even girlfriends yet though? All they did was tell each other that they both felt the same way for each other. They weren’t official yet, right? 

From Luz’s face, Amity could tell that she also got flustered when Eda addressed Amity as her girlfriend. 

Luz rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “Well I have to get going now, I’ll text you later Amity,” she turned towards Boscha and gave her a nervous smile, “It was nice seeing you again Bocha.”

“Likewise,” the other girl said sarcastically.

Amity watched as Luz was walking back into the building but ran her face right into a street lamp. The girl blinked as she watched Luz stumble a bit but gave her a dorky thumbs up, “I’m fine!” She said, which reassured Amity’s nerves. 

Boscha looked at Luz and wrinkled her nose as they both watched her go back into The Owl House, “ _ That’s _ the one you left everyone else for?”

Nodding her head, Amity smiled, “She’s perfect isn’t she?” 

The pink haired girl just rolled her eyes and they continued to walk around town, “You know, you really fell off after you started to hang out with the lowlives of Bonesborough,” Amity looked at her in confusion and Boscha just groaned, “I mean Willow, Gus, and Luz!” She said that with such confidence, like it was obvious. “Are you really okay hanging out with those weirdos? I mean you’re a Blight!”

Amity just looked at her with tired eyes, “I don’t care about that stuff anymore and you shouldn’t either. There’s no point to this whole ‘hierarchy’ thing. All that stuff is pointless.”

Scoffing, Bosch crossed her arms, “Oh please, of course that stuff is important, it’s all about reputat-”

“Boscha no,” Amity said, interrupting the girl. Boscha just looked at her, offended that she dared to cut her off. Placing a hand on the other girl’s shoulder, Amity sighed, “I know we don’t really know each other well. Sure, we had known each other for years but we only started to hang out because our parents told us too.” 

Boscha just listened as Amity continued to talk, “This whole hierarchy thing has gotten into your head. It got into mine when I was a kid, but I changed. It doesn’t matter who you hang out with as long as they make you happy. This whole reputation thing doesn’t matter. I know you aren’t a bad person Boscha, I mean you do some questionable things,” she muttered at the end, “But you and I, we’re alike. We were both brainwashed by our parents to be the best of the best, no less than that.”

“This person I’m talking to,” Amity said, “This isn’t Boscha. This is the Boscha that your parents have molded you to become. But I want to know the  _ real _ Boscha.” 

Something in Boscha snapped and she pushed Amity away from her like she had gotten the plague, “You and I, alike?” Boscha cackled, “Don’t be stupid Amity. We’re nothing alike. I wasn’t brainwashed by my parents like you. Maybe you were because you are weak. But I’m strong. Trust me, this is who I really am.” 

Amity just sighed, “Okay, but just think about it. Maybe it’ll come to you later. But trust me, you’ll regret all of this soon. I know I had,” she whispered softly. 

  
  
  


Hanging out with her siblings has been an evening routine for Amity now. She would always lie on Emira’s bed while the twins either studied or played on their Nintendo Switch.

They mostly played on their Nintendo Switch.

Amity doesn’t think that she even saw her siblings study once before. 

Lying on Emira’s bed as Edric and Emira were taking turns playing Legend of Zelda, Amity was happily texting Luz on her phone.

Amity: so how was work today? 

Luz: Alright, nothing much happened :/ 

Luz: Oh wait! I had this really rude male Karen come in. What’s the name for a male Karen?

Amity: isn’t it terry or something?

Luz: Yeah sure, we’ll call him Terry

The girl smiled at the text. 

Luz: Anyways, so Terry comes in and is like ordering his drink, he got like an espresso or something, so I made that for him

Luz: He paid and then after like 5 minutes he comes up to me and is like saying stuff like I got his order wrong, or I made it wrong. Something like that and he was just demanding for a refund or a new drink

Luz: But the thing is I couldn’t give him a new drink or a refund because he already finished his drink

Amity: dumb

Luz: I know! So then I explained that to him and he did the whole, i wanna see your manager but then Eda and I are the only people who work there so i was like, you’re looking at her, and then he got all angry and left

Luz: it was really frustrating at the time but now looking back i'm just laughing at it

Luz: but enough about me, how was hanging out with Boscha?

The girl sighed as she remembered the argument she had with Boscha earlier in the day. 

Amity: she was just being annoying but it’s fine ig we had an argument about the whole popular reputation thing and she got mad at me and told me that i changed and everything 

Luz: that’s rude

Amity: ikr, but ig i understand her point of view, i’ve been there before i don’t know why i'm so concerned about her suddenly maybe because she’s a childhood friend? i don't know 

Luz: i’m sure she’ll change her perspective it takes time for some people 

Luz: but anyways, are you free tmr at like noon til whatever?

The girl thought for a second and texted out a response.

Amity: yeah why?

Luz: I was uh hoping we could uh maybe get lunch together just the two of us like a date or something?

Luz: if that’s okay with you

She read over the word “date” over and over again, her face flushed. Giddily she texted a response.

Amity: ofc! 

Luz: great! I’ll see you tmr meet me at the cafe :)

The girl grinned and squealed with joy so loudly that even her siblings had to pause their game to see what was going on with their little sister. “You alright there Mittens?” Edric asked. 

“Something happen with Luz?” Emira asked.

Nodding her head excitedly, Amity smiled at her siblings, “I’m going on a date with Luz tomorrow!”

The twins looked in shock and then went over to Amity to hug her and give her plenty of noogies. “You little punk, going on a date before us?” Emira said playfully.

“Are we invited?” Edric joked.

“Of course not!” Amity grinned. 

The girl thought to herself,  _ My first date. And it’s with Luz!  _

That night, Amity forced herself to go to sleep so she could wake up bright and early in the morning to get ready for her first date. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THEY'RE GOING TO GO ON THEIR FIRST DATE I LOVE THEM!! okay but luz like running into a street lamp is such a luz thing to do LMFAO i love it. anyways yeah uh we will be getting boscha's development in this series because i actually really like her character (i like the fanon version more ofc lol i just like the idea of her having a redemption and a change of heart and maybe getting together with willow you guys know i love a good enemies to lovers arc) anyways yeah WE WILL see hints of boscha's redemption in the first part of this series but spoiler (not really) we will be seeing more of it in the second part of this whole story and it'll be great im so excited to write it later LOL anyways yeah i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and get your hearts ready for the next chapter bc it's going to be SO FLUFFY i promise LOL anyways feel free to leave a comment down below and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	22. miscalculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz and amity's first date together

Humming to herself in delight, Luz grinned at the last text she sent to Amity. “My first date. And it’s with Amity!” She squealed, “Okay this has to be perfect. So I need Eda!” She ran out of her room and knocked on Eda’s bedroom door.  _ Hopefully she’s not asleep yet, or I’ll probably get in trouble for waking her up,  _ she thought. 

The door opened and Eda came out rubbing her eyes while groaning, “What is it kid? It's almost time for my beauty sleep.”

“I need your help,” Luz said, she saw the woman check her watch, “I uh, I wanna go on a date with Amity and it needs to be perfect so can you please help me plan it out?” 

Eda’s eyes slowly widened into its normal cunning and snarky self, “Oh?” Eda said, rubbing her chin, “That I can help. I do have a lot of experience in the dating field. Anyways, step into my office,” the two walk over to a couch in the middle of the flat. 

Sitting on the couch, Luz was bobbing her head, “Your office is a couch,” she smiled, “This is neat.” 

“Isn’t it?” Eda grinned, “Anyways… First date huh? So what you want to do is…”

  
  
  


Waiting for Amity to come by The Owl House, Luz took out her phone to look at her reflection. She was wearing a handpicked outfit from Eda which was a purple striped shirt underneath a green button up jacket, mom jeans, and a maroon beanie to top it off. 

According to Eda it was simple but stylish. 

Luz trusted her word.

She kept glancing down at her watch, like that would make time fly by faster, but it was still 15 minutes left till Amity was supposed to come meet her. Luz thought about the advice that Eda gave her last night and replayed her words in her head.

  
  
  


_ “Listen kid, first dates are important. It shows someone their first impression of you to see if they actually want to be with you or not. So, you have to show respect to your partner, got it?”  _

_ Luz raised an eyebrow at her, “Isn’t that kinda obvious?”  _

_ Eda let out a snort, “Trust me kid, some first dates I’ve been on, they’ve been real dinguses. So you better not be one of them,” the woman clapped her hands together, “Anyways, we already reserved a spot at the restaurant you twerps are going to,” she quickly glanced at Luz, “Now since you are the one who invited her to have a date, you’re the one who has to pay got it?” Luz nodded, “That’s the unspoken rule of first dates. The person who invites the other has to pay.”  _

  
  
  


“‘No one wants to be with someone who is selfish,’” Luz recited to herself. The girl shuffled her hands in her pocket and pulled out a small wallet that Eda gave her. 

  
  
  


_ Handing Luz the wallet Eda crossed her arms, “I know that I technically don’t have to pay you since you’re living here for free, but you’ve been a good worker and I want this to work out for you.”  _

_ Grateful, the girl accepted the wallet and brought Eda into a tight hug, “Thank you so much. For everything.” _

_ Eda looked down at her and patted her head awkwardly, “Of course.”  _

  
  


Hearing footsteps approach her, Luz looked up and saw Amity wearing a cute pink dress with black leggings underneath. Right when they saw each other, Luz embraced her, “You look so pretty,” Luz smiled.

Blushing, Amity grinned, “You look nice too,” she let out a short laugh, “A beanie?” 

Scratching her head, Luz gave her a crooked smile, “Eda picked it out for me. Do I look dumb? Should I take it off?” 

Giving Luz a small peck on the cheek, Amity flushed, “Don’t. You look nice with it. It suits you,” clasping Amity’s hand in hers, the green haired girl raised an eyebrow when they started walking, “Where are you taking us?” 

“Isle’s Tavern,” Luz hummed, “Eda said that it’s a great place to go to if you’re feeling generous. She was going to take me one day, but she said that I should experience it with you first.”

Amity nodded, “Oh… I know that place. My parents go there a lot. It’s one of the most popular places here, but it’s a bit pricey and you need a reservation to get in.”

Luz flashed a grin at the girl, “Good thing we have a reservation.”

  
  
  


Opening the doors to the restaurant, Luz and Amity walked in hand to hand. She looked at the waiter, who was actually shorter than her and Luz couldn’t help but snicker at his name.  _ Tibbles, what a cute name,  _ she thought. “Um, hello!” The waiter looked at her, “I have a reservation under Luz Noceda?” 

The waiter looked through his book, “I don’t see one here.”

She blinked, “Uh… then, is there one under Eda Clawthrone?”

“No.”

“ _ Edaline _ Clawthrone?” 

“Nope.”

Luz started to panic and Amity could tell, she brushed her thumb over Luz’s hand, but that didn’t really help Luz calm down, “N-no, I made a reservation yesterday! Didn’t you get my call? I’m  _ positive _ that I made a reservation!” She pulled out her phone and showed her call history to Tibbles, “See! I called!”

Rubbing his chin, Tibbles clapped his hands together, “Oh… I see,” Luz was confused at the man’s reaction, “You see, someone took your reservation.”

The brunette blinked, “What? You can do that?”

Just then, the door opened and Skara and a boy walked in. Amity blinked at her, “Skara? What are you doing here?”

“A date!” She exclaimed, “My parents managed to bribe the last reservation spot during this time. I kind of feel bad for whoever’s reservation I took,” she then shrugged, “Oh well, sucks for them I guess. That’s just bad luck.”

A vein twitched under Luz’s eye, “Are you kidding me?This isn't’ fair! We called first!”

“Luz,” Amity hissed, tugging on the girl’s arm. 

Ignoring Amity, Luz continued to rant, “What type of restaurant are you?” She spat.

Tibbles pursed his lips into a thin line, “Young lady, I have to ask you to leave, or I will have to force you out of here myself.” 

“What are you going to do you tiny old man-” Before she could say anymore, Amity forced the two out of the building. 

Slumping down on a bench, Luz groaned into her hands and said something that Amity couldn’t quite make out, “This is so stupid…” Amity then heard Luz mutter. 

Comforting Luz, Amity rubbed circles on her back with her hand, “Luz it’s okay. Let’s just go somewhere else.” 

Looking up from her hands, the girl nodded, “You’re right, let’s just go to our favorite ice cream place,” she hesitated, “Is that… okay with you?”

Putting her hand in Luz’s hand, Amity smiled softly at her, “It sounds perfect.” 

Returning a smile back to Amity, Luz stood up and the two walked over to the ice cream shop as they held hands and teased each other relentlessly. 

  
  
  


“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Luz yelled.

"Apologies loyal customers, but the shop has been closed for now since I got a fever. We will open up as soon as I feel better."

Amity blinked at the message that was taped to the front door, while Luz flopped to the ground in despair, “Why today? Why couldn’t the owner get sick tomorrow or something?” 

Sitting on the floor next to Luz, Amity gave her a positive smile, “Luz, it’s okay-”

“No it’s not,” Luz murmured, “This is our first date. It was supposed to be perfect. But so many things have gone wrong and it’s far from perfect!” Amity opened her mouth but closed it as Luz kept ranting, “Eda told me that the first dates are important and that it’s the first impression of having a relationship with someone. Even before we confessed to each other, I messed it up by hiding our feelings and now this first date happened. What if we were doomed from the start-” 

“Luz stop,” Amity said, she grabbed the girl by the shoulders and faced Luz towards her, “Don’t say that again,” Luz looked at the ground sadly, “We already put what happened before behind us, we moved past that. Plus, it was just a mistake and I forgave you! So don’t worry about it okay?”

The other girl swallowed, “But the first date-”

Amity interrupted her, “You said that the first date is the first impression of a relationship?” Luz nodded silently, “Well then, I don’t have to worry about us,” the girl looked at her in confusion, “Because, I can tell that you prepared a lot for today, even though it didn’t work out well. But I can tell that you put a lot of thought into rhia. So I know that you would put a lot of thought and care into our relationship,” the girl smiled at Luz, “Don’t you think so too?”

Luz’s face flushed at Amity’s words, “Y-yeah…” she muttered, “I suppose so.”

Helping Luz up from the ground, Amity chuckled, “Plus, there’s somewhere I actually wanted to go with you today.”

The girl raised an eyebrow, “Where’s that?”

  
  
  


“The Owl House?” Luz asked, as she stood in front of the cafe. They walked in and waved at Eda who was cleaning up the counters. Sitting down at a table, Luz raised an eyebrow and looked around, “Why did you want to go here? We go here all the time.” 

Amity shrugged, “No idea. But, we did first meet here.”

Luz grinned, “Didn’t we first meet when I was walking around town with Willow and Gus?”

The green haired girl rolled her eyes, “Okay, we technically first  _ talked _ here.” 

“I spilled a salad and iced coffee on your uniform,” Luz teased, “And then you started to hate my guts.”

“It still counts,” Amity retorted.

Walking over to the table Eda looked at the two girls, “Alright you crazy kids, I don’t know why you’re here since I reserved you two a spot at Isle’s Tavern.”

Resting her chin on her hand, Luz awkwardly laughed, “It’s a long story, but can we order?” 

Eda shrugged, “Go ahead. It’ll be on the house.”

“Can we get two ham sandwiches along with two iced coffees?” Luz ordered. Eda replied with a grunt and walked back behind the counter to prepare their meal. 

Amity blinked at her, “You remembered my order?”

“Yeah,” Luz said, rubbing the back of her neck. She sighed, “Amity, I’m sorry that today didn’t go as planned. I really wanted this first date to be perfect for you.” 

Placing her hand on top of Luz’s, Amity smiled, “Oh Luz, it is perfect.” 

“Eating ham sandwiches and drinking iced coffee is perfect for you?” Luz laughed.

Amity chucked too, “Not necessarily, but it’s perfect because I spent it with you,” Luz blushed as the girl kept talking, “I’m okay with anything as long as it’s with you and we practically spent the whole day together. So in my opinion,” Amity’s face flushed and smiled at Luz, 

“This was the best first date I could ever ask for.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW LOOK AT THEM THINGS DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED BUT OFC AMITY HAD TO BE CHEESY ABOUT IT. writing fluffy lumity is the small string that im holding onto LMFAO and this chapter was just that. smh but skara really took my girls reservation rich people istg. OKAY BUT amity wanting to go back to the coffee shop for their first date because that's where they technically first spoke to each other (even though amity was a dingy about it) is kinda sweet because MEMORIES LMFAO THEY CAN LOOK BACK ON IT AND LAUGH ABOUT IT anyways yeah this was just really fluffy because my mental health lowkey needed it anyways LMFAO IM FINE. ANYWAYS eda helping out luz on her first date is just *chefs kiss* AND YES THEY ARE WEARING THEIR BETA OUTFITS I AM OBSESSED WITH BETA LUMITY THEY LOOK SO COOL UGH I INSPIRE TO BE BETA LUZ LMFAO i got a fucking maroon beanie just for beta luz LMFAO anyways yeah fluffy chapter i hope you guys liked it and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	23. consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just all of the characters bonding together

“Go long Amity!” 

Running in the green field, Amity jumped up and caught the frisbee that Gus threw at her. She then threw it over to Luz who caught it also. When Luz tossed the frisbee over to Willow, the girl didn’t even try to catch it, instead it just bounced off of her body. Amity blinked and then walked over to her friend. 

Placing a hand on Willow’s shoulder, Amity comforted her, “You okay Willow?” 

Willow nodded, “Sorry, just a bit bummed out,” following Amity’s footsteps, Luz and Gus also walked over to her, “It’s just,” she crossed her arms, “Boscha…” she muttered, “I know I shouldn’t let her words get to me but she’s been crueler to me than usual.” 

Amity thought about her talk with Boscha a couple of days ago,  _ Is it because of me that she’s been worse to Willow?  _ She thought,  _ I thought I actually maybe made sense to her. I guess not. Either way, she shouldn’t be taking it out on Willow.  _ Amity clenched her fist, “I can’t believe her. I’ll tell her to leave you alone.”

“Yeah me too!” Luz piped up.

“Same here,” said Gus, “We got your back Willow.”

The girl smiled thankfully, “It’s sweet that you guys are willing to stick up for me,” she then frowned, “But I can’t just have you guys fix all of my problems. I’ll figure it out.”

Luz opened her mouth, “But-”

Willow placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her, “It’s okay,” she then picked up the frisbee from the grass, “Sorry for ruining the mood,” she chuckled, “Let’s just get back to frisbee,” she then threw it up in the sky, “Go long Gus!”

  
  
  


Walking back from the park, the four of them parted ways, Gus and Willow went in the same direction and Amity and Luz in another. Hands behind her head, Luz whistled as she was walking Amity back home. 

The other girl looked at Luz, “You don’t have to walk me home,” she said quietly.

Shrugging, Luz smiled down at her, “I want to!” 

Amity smiled softly at how kind Luz was.  _ It’s not that I don’t want her to walk me home,  _ she thought,  _ I’m just afraid that my parents might see me with you. And if that happens,  _ Amity looked over at the girl who was talking about something passionately- she wasn’t really paying attention,  _ I don’t know if I’ll be able to see you anymore.  _

They stopped at the end of the street, “We can just stop here,” Amity said, “Thanks for walking me back.”

“Of course!” Luz grinned. She looked behind Amity and saw a giant house and awed, “I actually never been to your house before. Woah, it’s huge!” Luz looked at the many windows that were placed on the second floor, “Which one is your bedroom?” Luz wondered.

The green haired girl pointed at one of the dimlitted rooms, “That one. Why?” She asked.

An idea popped into Luz’s head and she grinned to herself, “No reason.” She turned to Amity and gave her a peck on the lips, “Anyways, well, I’ll see you later okay?” 

Touching her lips with her finger after Luz kissed her, Amity blushed, “Yeah,” she said, finger gunning as Luz walked away. Once Luz was out of sight, she facepalmed herself, “Seriously? Finger guns?” 

She groaned and touched her lips again, she could still feel the ghost of Luz’s lips on hers. Amity smiled giddily, “That’s probably the one thing I’ll never get tired of.” 

  
  
  


Opening the door of The Owl House, Luz saw Eda baking a bear claw for herself. Hearing the door open, the woman looked over at Luz and smiled, “Hey kid, how was hanging out with the twerps and your girlfriend?”

Luz blushed at the word “girlfriend”and walked over to the counter where she sat on one of the stools, “She’s not my girlfriend,” she pursed her lips, “I think?” 

Across from her, Eda leaned against the counter and took a bite out of her freshly toasted bear claw, “What do you mean she isn't your girlfriend? You two are practically dating aren’t you?” 

“I mean I guess,” the girl said, “We both like each other, but we never made it official. And I’m not sure if I want to be official since I’m leaving soon. You know what I mean right?” She looked up at Eda, “You’re the dating expert.” 

Eda raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Of course I am,” she rubbed her chin, “Maybe you two should talk about it. Make sure you are both on the same page. Official girlfriends or not, you two both like each other and you have to communicate.” 

Luz nodded, “You’re right,” she rested her head against the cool counter, “I’ll think about it later.” 

The woman shrugged, “Good enough for me,” she looked at her watch, “Anyways, I’m going to head up,” she threw a pair of keys at Luz, “Lock up the shop got it?” 

“You got it,” Luz said, catching the keys as she watched Eda trudge upstairs. The girl then made herself a hot chocolate and spent the rest of the evening watching random Tiktoks of crusty dogs, that she somewhat found cute, on her phone.

  
  
  


The clock struck 10 pm and Luz stood up from the stool that she was sitting on for the last two hours. She stretched her arms and sneakily walked out of the cafe, she was thankful that she didn’t need to climb out of the window this time since Eda gave her the keys to the shop. 

She quickly locked the front of the cafe and headed towards Amity’s house.

  
  
  


_ Tap. Tap. Tap.  _

Amity shifted in her sleep and covered her ears with her pillow. What was that obnoxious sound? 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap.  _

Tiredly, Amity sat up from her bed and looked out her window where she saw Luz throwing small pebbles at her. The girl opened her window, “Luz what the heck?” She whispered sharply. 

Waving at the girl, Luz grinned, “Hey Amity!” She said quietly enough that Amity could hardly hear her, “You wanna hang out?”

“Right now?” Amity asked. She was surprised when Luz nodded her head, “Luz it’s like 10:30 in the middle of the night!”

Luz shrugged, “I know! Isn’t it great?” The brunette gave Amity a crooked smile, “Come on it’ll be fun!”

Amity hesitated, but then sighed, “Fine, let me at least put on a jacket,” Luz watched her disappear into her room and suddenly she saw Amity throwing down a long rope. To be honest, Luz was afraid that Amity would fall and get hurt, so she made sure that she was ready to catch Amity if she ever fell. 

Landing on the ground, Amity brushed the dust off of her clothes and noticed Luz staring at her, “What?”

The brunette grinned and placed a hand on Amity’s head, “I never saw you with your hair down before, you look cute.” 

The other girl blushed, “Thanks…” she muttered. 

Luz looked at the rope, “Where’d you get that rope? Might have to get one myself, I usually sneak out with a rope of bedsheets,” she laughed. 

“Props to Ed and Em,” she shrugged, “They let me use it whenever I sneak out to hang out with you.”

“I’ll thank them later then,” Luz smiled as she took Amity’s hand, leading the both of them away from the building. 

Amity looked at Luz, “You know, you could have just texted me that you were here. You didn’t have to throw rocks at my window.” 

Shrugging, Luz smiled awkwardly, “I know, but I see a lot of protagonists in romantic novels and movies do this, so I wanted to try,” she blushed in embarrassment, “Y’know just to see how it feels.”

The other girl snorted, “Well then, I’ll have to thank whoever built this house since they purchased double pane glass. Or you might have shattered my window in a million pieces.” 

Luz laughed, “Sorry!” 

Amity smiled at her, “Where are we going anyways?” 

Humming, Luz kept walking, “Our spot, like usual.”

  
  
  


Sitting under the tree, Luz looked over the quiet town buildings. Usually Bonesborough was such a lively, small and busy city in the daytime. But at night, it was quiet and peaceful. Though Amity and Luz came to this tree to talk in a peaceful setting often, the both of them never got tired of the scenery.

They enjoyed how there was minimal light coming from the town so they could focus on how bright the stars were. 

Amity looked over at Luz who had her head tilted back against the tree, “Hey Luz?” Amity called out. The girl immediately looked at her and they met eyes, “I have a question for you.” Luz straightened her back and stared at Amity. “Uh… I just wanted to ask,” she said softly, “Who’s Aria?” 

The girl stared at Amity with wide eyes. 

“I just was curious,” Amity swallowed, “You called me her before when we were arguing back then.”

Luz sighed and turned her head back to the scenery, “Just this girl I liked before,” Amity looked at Luz as she continued to talk, “I started to like her last year and last Valentines Day, I told her that I liked her,” she sighed, “But, she thought it was weird that I liked girls so she told the whole school about it and they all just outcasted me because I was different.” 

The girl felt Amity place a comforting hand over hers. 

“I called you her because back then, you just reminded me of her because you used to bully Willow for not being as rich and having two dads. I guess it triggered the memory of her,” she said quietly. Luz looked up at Amity, “I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought that part up.”

“No, I understand,” Amity said, “I was… terrible back then,” she looked at Luz, “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that with Aria,” she frowned, “If I ever see her she’s going to get it.”

Luz laughed and hugged Amity, “Thanks Amity,” she smiled, “You’re the best.”

With the company of each other, Luz and Amity both just watched the view together in silence. Amity let out a sigh and thought,  _ Ed and Em thought that I was someone who always followed Mother and Father’s expectation like I was Little Miss Perfect. But I showed them who I really am and they accepted me without hesitation.  _

  
Amity grimaced,  _ If I show to Mother and Father that I’m not actually Little Miss Perfect. Would they accept me for who I really am too?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter was just like a little cute one and it like opens the possibilities for amity and luz. amity wanting to come out to her parents but is scared of how they'll react and luz thinking about having the "what are we" conversation with amity. but it was a pretty fluffy chapter, at least that's what i hope LOL. look at luz throwing rocks at the window because she's seen other people do it, she's so cute i love her. okay but imagine sneaking out at night with your s/o like ughhh just in general, imagine having a relationship like lumity LMFAO i can only wish. ahh okay but amity learning about aria was kinda cute she really said "it's on sight if i see her NO ONE CAN HURT LUZ" anyways yeah this was just a pretty chill episode, we see a glimpse of boscha not taking amity's advice about being a decent person, but she'll get there i promise, we see luz and eda talking about amity and we see like main problem that this chapter shows: amity coming out to her parents. ahh yeah anyways i hope you all enjoyed today's chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below on your opinion! i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	24. little miss perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity talks to her siblings about coming out to her parents

_ I was often introduced to my parent’s business partners. They always said that I had high grades and I did everything I was asked to do. Their business partners would reply and just say that I would grow up to be a promising young lady and become a good wife to a good husband.  _

_ At first I thought they introduced me because Mother and Father were proud of me, but then I just realized the hard truth: that I was just a trophy for my parents to show off.  _

_ Being introduced with such a high standard by such a young age, kind of messed me up and the expectations that my parents introduced me as, clutched onto me and became a part of me.  _

_ “Be perfect and don’t mess up,” they said, “Who’ll know what will happen to you.” _

_ “Don’t hang out with her, she’ll just bring you down.” _

_ Thoughts like those constantly were in my mind. But the thing is, it wasn’t even myself that reminded me, I always heard Mother or Father’s voices instead of my own. Telling me what to do and what not to do.  _

_ It was a constant headache. _

_ But, I managed to follow those expectations and just continue with being Little Miss Perfect. Because, that was a title that was now a part of me (I never was fond of it). I did everything I could to stay on my “throne,” I studied hard, worked hard, and I even threw away a dear friend because of her parents. _

_ But, then I met her.  _

_ Luz Noceda, a loud city girl that was visiting Bonesborough for vacation. At first I had no interest in the girl, she was just another random tourist to me. But that changed when Luz literally fell for me (well now she has figuratively :) )and spilled food all over my performance clothes. _

_ Since then, arguments sparked between Luz and I, but in the arguments there was an understanding between us. We started hanging out more and then I grew a crush on her.  _

_ Liking a girl was new to me, it was taboo in my family. When I first figured that I had a crush on Luz, I was so scared, the first thing that came to my mind was my parents. What would they do if they found out about it? They literally made me drop Willow because part of the reason was that she had two dads! (Which there is nothing wrong about). _

_ I was actually thankful for once that Ed and Em were being nosy, they told me that it was okay to like Luz and that liking the same gender is as normal as a boy liking a girl. There was nothing wrong with it. They gave me all types of this advice and I was really thankful. They said that if I ever tell Mother and Father, they’ll stick by me.  _

_ And, I think that’s what I’m going to do.  _

  
  
  


After writing the last sentence, Amity closed her diary shut and slumped on her bed. “They were going to find out anyways Amity,” she spoke to herself, “If you tell Mother and Father now, you’re just speeding up the process.”

Her heart drummed against her earlobes and she sat up quickly, “I should ask Ed and Em about this, they’ll know what to do,” She said, going over to the end of the hall and opening both twin’s bedroom doors, “Guys I need your help!” 

Edric, who was napping, woke up in confusion and rubbed his eyes, while Emira who was on video call with someone, quickly hung up and raised an eyebrow at Amity. 

“See how much I love you Mittens?” Emira said, “I hung up on the prettiest girl in Bonesborough for you!”

Amity crossed her arms, “That didn’t sound like Luz’s voice,” she said smoothly.

Stretching his arms, Edric patted Amity on the shoulder and walked into Emira’s room where he just flopped on his twin’s bed, “Yeah… who were you on a call with anyways Em?”

Blushing, Emira rubbed the back of her neck, “Viney…” she muttered. 

Sitting up from the bed, Edric looked at his twin, “The girl who volunteers at the pet hospital?”

“Yeah…” Emira said, sighing dreamingly. She shook her head, “Wait. That’s not the point right now!” 

Edric smiled, “You better tell us about your little crush later.”

Reluctantly nodding her head, Emira sighed, “Okay fine, whatever,” she looked at her other sibling, “Okay Mittens, what do you need?”

Shuffling with her feet, Amity blurted out, “I’m thinking of coming out to Mother and Father!”

The girl looked up at her siblings, who were both wearing the same “Are you serious?” face on them. Coughing, Edric laughed awkwardly, “Look Amity, I know Em and I said that we would back you up on whether you come out to them or not but-”

“Are you sure you want to?” Emira finished, “I mean… they are very,  _ very _ , closed minded about that type of topic,” she looked up at Amity, “Don’t get us wrong, it’s very brave that you want to tell Mother and Father, but like… are you sure?”

Amity was hesitant now that she had heard Edric and Emira’s comments. She fiddled with her fingers, “Uh… well, now I don’t really know,” she frowned, “I want to tell them the truth that I’m not the perfect daughter they think I am. But I’m scared that they won’t accept me. What if they don’t accept me?” 

Placing a comforting hand on Amity’s back, Edric muttered, “We won’t let them do anything to you got that Mittens?”

“Yeah,” Emira agreed, “It’s up to you if you want to come out to them or not. Either way, we will respect your decision and support you. No matter what.”

Their younger sister looked at them, “Really?”

The twins both grinned at her, “That’s what siblings are for.”

  
  
  


“So you know what to say right?” Emira asked Amity.

Hands behind his head, Edric shrugged, “I mean I would hope you did Mittens. You wrote your coming out speech to Mother and Father yourself. Em and I were just watching you.”

Looking down at the paper clutched tightly in her hands, Amity scanned through one of the lines. 

_ “So I wanted to talk to you to show you who I really am, that I’m not this perfect daughter that you think I am.” _

Amity read another line.

_ “I’m sorry if this wasn’t the type of person you were expecting, but it’s who I am and I just need you to accept and respect me. I hope this doesn't change the way you see me.” _

She looked up at Edric and rolled her eyes, “It’s not a  _ speech _ it’s just a paragraph.”

Edric scratched the back of his head, “You don’t need 5 sentences to tell Mother and Father that you’re gay.”

Staring daggers at her brother, Amity just saw him stick out a playful tongue. She knew he was joking, but Emira nudged him in the side hard, “Ed, shut up.”

“I’m just trying to lighten up the mood!” He defended himself.

Emira just rolled her eyes, “Okay,” she looked down at her phone to check the time, “Mother and Father should be coming back in like 2 hours or so. That’s enough time to go through the plan and just calm our nerves down.”

The older sister looked over at Amity, “You’ll talk with Mother and Father alone and Ed and I will be listening in another room.” 

Amity nodded her head slowly. To be honest, the girl was a bit scared to talk to her parents alone about this.

Seeing how his little sister stiffened, Edric clapped Amity on the back, “It’ll be fine Mittens. If anything goes wrong Em and I will come in.”

Bringing them all into one big hug, Amity whispered, “Thank you guys, so much. I don’t know what I could have done without you. You guys are the best.”

Patting Amity on the back, Emira nodded and smiled, “Of course Mittens.”

Edric smirked, “Can you call us the best again? I like hearing that.”

“No,” Amity replied bluntly.

Laughing, Emira smirked at Amity, “Oh come on Mittens all you have to do is say, ‘Oh Emira, oh Edric, you two are the best big siblings I could ever have and I love you so much!’” she grinned down at Amity, “See nothing too much.”

Amity rolled her eyes, “Oh Emira, oh Edric, you two are the best big siblings I could ever have and I love you so much,” she said through gritted teeth. 

Resting his elbow on the top of Amity’s head, Edric smiled, “Was it that hard?” 

“Yes.”

Emira looked at her watch, “Anyways, let’s play Mario Party or something before Mother and Father come home,” she turned on the TV and handed a controller over to Amity, “You want in Mittens?”

Taking the controller, Amity nodded, “Yeah sure, why not.”

Gasping, Edric looked at Amity, “This is like the first time you’ve ever played with us in forever!” He gave Amity a noogie, “Who are you and what happened to Amity Blight?”

Pushing her brother off of her, Amity rolled her eyes, “Gosh, just a change of heart okay? Let me live.”

While reading the instructions of the River Survival game, Amity looked down at her phone to check the time. There was about an hour and a half left until her parents came home. She gulped and thought,  _ After 14 years, I’m finally going to show Mother and Father who I really am. Not as Little Miss Perfect, _

_ but as Amity Blight.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH LOOK AT HER, MORE GROWTH AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT THAT'S WHAT WE WANT TO SEE!!! i love it here okay but the next chapter will be a BIT messy ngl LOL because the blight parents are a bit dingdongs alador is a bit better than odalia though. anyways yeah look at AMITY AND HER CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT and her little diary entry we love that here! ahh you guys are not ready for the next chapter it's going to be so good / bad LMFAO. anyways yeah before we get more lumity fluff we gotta deal with the fucking parents. anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it wasn't much it was basically just build up for the next chapter LMFAO anyways yeah hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to leave a comment down below and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	25. we need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity comes out to her parents

TW: homophobia 

The garage opened and shook the whole house slightly. All three siblings exchanged glances.  _ They’re home.  _ Amity stood up shakily and Emira and Edric both put their hands in Amity’s. She looked down at her siblings who smiled up at her. 

Emira swallowed, “You’ll be fine, it’s just like we rehearsed remember?”

“Yeah Mittens,” Edric nodded his head, “You got this!”

Giving her siblings one last hug for good luck, Amity murmured into Emira’s shoulder, “Thanks guys,” she quickly let go and walked out of the room. Amity knew if she stayed with her siblings any more longer, she would never leave.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, the girl stopped her parents right before they were going up the stairs, “Mother, Father?” The two adults looked up at her, “Uh… Welcome back.”

Her mother sighed, “What is it Amity? Your Father and I are very tired.”

_ Shoot,  _ Amity thought,  _ They’re tired? Maybe I should just tell them another time when they’re in a good mood- No! You have to tell them now. Just get it off your chest.  _

“Amity?” Her father’s deep voice spoke. 

The girl blinked, “Uh… Sorry. But can I talk to you guys really quickly?”

  
  
  


Sitting in their giant living room, Amity stood in front of her parents who were sitting down on the couch. She saw her father look at his watch, “Well, get on with it. We don’t have the luxury to sit down all day.”

“R-right,” Amity choked out. Suddenly, her mind was blank, the paragraph that she had written out before slipped out of her mind. Her mind started to race, trying to remember anything to say, “Mother, Father,” she breathed out, “I uh, I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to show you who I really am.”

Her mother raised an eyebrow.

Amity looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before she stared at her parents right in the eye, “I’m a lesbian,” she saw both of her parent’s eyes grew wide. Amity wasn’t sure if it was out of confusion or anger, or maybe both, but she continued to talk, “I like girls,” she said. 

They were stuck in this awkward, suffocating silence and Amity spoke up again, “I’m sorry if this wasn’t the type of person you were expecting, but it’s who I am. I’m not asking for much, just please accept me and respect me. I hope this doesn’t change the way you think of me.”

“Oh Amity,” her Father said in such a gentle voice. Amity looked at him in hope, was that voice a good sign? “This  _ does _ change the way we think of you.” 

The girl looked at them in fear and slowly distanced herself away from her parents. 

Her mother stood up, “We certainly weren’t expecting that from you Amity. I didn’t know you would also be one of those mistakes. I’m certain your old nanny didn’t drop you as a child. Did she?” 

“No… she didn’t,” Amity said quietly.

Her father snapped his fingers together, “Odalia,” she turned to him, “I think I know why our child has been tainted,” both Amity and her mother raised an eyebrow in confusion, “It’s because she’s been hanging out with that Willow child, isn’t it Amity?” 

This time Amity’s eyes widened in surprise. “How-”

“‘How did you know?’ ‘We were so careful,’” the man mocked, “Well you weren’t. Sometimes I curse Bonesborogh for being such a dinky little town, but in this situation, I must thank it. It’s so much easier to keep track of you this way,” he walked over to Amity who was too paralyzed to move and cupped her cheek in his hand, “You’ll thank me later my dear,” he said softly, “You’ll soon realize that your parents were just protecting you and you’ll thank us for teaching you be relevant with the most powerful figures. It’ll get you far.” 

In the back, her mother nodded, “That’s right Amity. Everything your father and I do is just to protect you. Now, cut your ties once more with that Willow girl, we can’t have her parents rubbing off their… disease on you,” she said sourly, “Maybe after that, we can cure you from your little… problem.”

Brushing her father’s arm off of her, Amity glared at them, “No! I won’t be your puppet anymore!” I’ll befriend who I want to be friends with! I don’t care if they aren’t the best in your standard, because they are perfect in my eyes! Plus, being acquainted with Willow didn’t have anything to do with my sexuality! I figured that out by myself!”

“Good children don’t squabble dear,” her mother spoke through gritted teeth.

Amity laughed wryly, “Good thing I’m not a good child,” she looked at her parents through her eyebrows, “I’m going to stay friends with Willow, she’s been a real friend to me unlike your business partner’s children!”

Scoffing, her mother walked towards her, “How pitiful,” she said bitterly, “You have been thoroughly tainted,” she raised up her hand, “Don’t worry my dear, this is for the best. I need you to learn how to be disciplined. It’ll all be over soon.”

The girl shut her eyes closed, waiting for her mother’s hand to strike her face, but it never happened. Amity slowly opened her eyes and saw Edric and Emira standing in front of her. Shielding her from her parents. She noticed that Edric was holding onto her mother’s wrist that was going to slap Amity. 

Taking her wrist out of Edric’s hand, her mother stumbled back, “Edric, Emira?” Their father spoke, “What is the meaning of this?” 

“Stay away from Amity my dears, she’ll taint you too!” Her mother said shrilly.

Nudging Emira, Edric grinned, “Go ahead and tell them sis.”

Emira raised a cocky eyebrow, “My dear Mother,” she turned to her father, “My dear Father,” she said sweetly, “If in your dictionary you think being a homosexual is being tainted,” she smirked confidentaly, “I’ve been tainted for a long time.” 

The two adults stared at Emira in shock, “Not you too…” Her father grit his teeth, “Is there anyone in this household who likes boys?” He shouted.

Clearing his throat, Edric stepped forward, “I guess it’s my turn,” they all heard their mother groan, “Funny enough, I do,” he grinned. 

Amity watched her siblings backs,  _ Wow,  _ she thought,  _ They’re… incredible. They totally got Mother and Father shellshocked.  _ “All of you,” their mother spat, “Tainted with the devil! Where have your father and I gone wrong? We raised you right! So why have all of you turned out to be the devil’s spawn!”

Pushing her siblings out of her way, Amity looked at her parents, “If loving who you want to love being the devil,” she looked up at her two siblings who smiled at her, “Then, Ed, Em, and I would be more than happy to be the devil’s spawn.”

Their father put a hand on their mother’s back. “Fine… be that way, learn the consequences later,” their mother said toxically, “You’ll soon realize your father and I’s point of view and I hope you all get cured soon!”

“That’s enough Odalia,” their father spoke.

The woman looked up at her husband, “B-but Alador!”

“Leave them be,” he said, “Now come on, it’s already late,” he turned to his children, “Don’t be up too late.”

The three siblings watched as their father helped their mother upstairs and they all collapsed to the floor, trying to catch the breath that they didn’t realize they’ve been holding. Amity realized that tears were coming out of her eyes and quickly wiped them away. She laughed and hugged the twins, “Thanks for helping me out,” her siblings just shrugged it off, “You guys were amazing! The way you stood up to them was so cool!”

Also wiping stray tears, Emira let out a shaky laugh, “Not really, I almost pissed myself back there!” 

Putting a hand over his beating heart to calm it down, Edric let out a dry laugh, “Oh man, did you see their faces Em?” He turned to his twin, “Did they really think we were  _ straight _ ?” His twin snorted, “Em is also right Mittens, I almost pissed myself back there. I’ve never seen Mother and Father look so angry before.” 

Emira hummed, “I think Mother popped a vein,” she turned over to Amity who didn’t look as overjoyed as them, “Mittens what’s wrong?”

Amity sighed, “Will Willow be okay?” She frowned, “I mean what if they like get Willow’s dads out of business. I can’t stand to think that her family might be ruined just because I’m hanging out with her.”

Placing a hand on her little sister’s shoulder, Emira smiled, “It’ll be fine, Ed and I will make sure that nothing happens to you or your friends.”

Edric nodded, “Yep, don’t worry about Mother and Father just keep hanging out with them. It’ll be fine.”

Amity nodded and Emira sighed, “Man, that was scary.”

“But it was worth it,” Edric said. 

“True.”

_ Even though I was scared out of my mind,  _ Amity thought,  _ It was worth it. I don’t have to be the expectation of everything. I don’t have to be Little Miss Perfect anymore. Now, I can just be myself. Maybe I’m nothing special, but that’s fine. I’d rather be myself than pretend to be someone else.  _

_ Goodbye Little Miss Perfect,  _ Amity thought, 

_ I never liked you anyways.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew this was a pretty stressful chapter, at least that was what I was going for LMFAO. anyways yeah they didn't end up accepting amity, edric, and emira so that kinda sucks but at least amity finally found herself and no longer has to be little miss perfect and the twins stood up for amity so we love that sibling bonding. okay but edric just came out in the funniest way ever in my opinion alador was like "DOES ANYONE LIKE BOYS" and edric was like "me lol" and odalia was like isftg LMFAO anyways yeah this chapter was like lowkey triggering for me to write i WAS going to make it more like angsty but i think this chapter was already really triggering and kinda hard to read (imo) given that i made odalia call lgbtq+ ppl devils and "ppl who were dropped as a child" OKAY ALSO DID YOU GUYS NOTICE THAT ODALIA WAS LIKE "did the NANNY drop you" okay that was supposed to be implied that odalia probably almost never held amity as a kid okay but anyways i like to think that alador lowkey is controlled by odalia idk i just feel like odalia is more in control of the family than him bc like odalia made like amity dye her hair even though she had natural brunette hair like her father anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this rollercoaster of a chapter and feel free to leave your opinion down below! i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	26. ephemeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night skateboarding date? late night skateboarding date.

Rummaging through Eda’s old attic, dust flew up to Luz’s nose and she sneezed. Rubbing under her nose, Luz looked over at Eda who was also cleaning up her old junk, “You have a lot of random stuff Eda,” Luz said.

Reaching her hand in a pile of junk, Eda pulled out an old rooster alarm clock, “Yep, I was a bit of a hoarder back when I was a kid,” Luz raised an eyebrow and Eda grinned, “Okay, I  _ was _ a hoarder back when I was a kid,” she rephrased, “But this is good stuff! You don’t know how much the weirdos out there would pay for this!”

Luz just hummed in response and continued to clean out Eda’s storage. 

“Y’know what they say, ‘a man’s trash is another man’s treasure,’” Eda said.

The girl looked up, “That’s an actual saying?” 

Eda shrugged, “Apparently.”

The two continued to clean out the storage which was filled with all sorts of wonders, vintage records, random fake paintings, a bag of fake money, some old stuffed animals, and other things that Luz didn’t really find that interesting. 

Holding an old stuffed long owl Eda gasped, “So that’s where you went Hooty!” 

Luz looked at it, “A little bird tube! Neat.” 

“Listen up Luz,” Eda grinned, “This old stuffy used to be the mascot of The Owl House,” she pointed behind her, “Until good ol’ Owlbert took over, he does much better as a mascot, given that he’s living and all.” 

The brunette pointed at Hooty, “Careful, he might want revenge for replacing him.”

Patting Hooty on the head, Eda smiled, “He’ll need a wash though, I’ll stick him in the laundry machine then,” she started to walk downstairs, “Keep cleaning up kid, I’ll be right back!” 

Brushing away the dust with a broom, Luz spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Taking off the random rugs off of it, Luz looked at it, “A skateboard,” she blinked, “Eda used to ride a skateboard?” The girl grabbed the skateboard and ran downstairs trying to find the woman, “Eda?”

“What is it?” The woman said, appearing out of the corner, “Oh!” She looked at the skateboard in Luz’s hands, “My old skateboard! So that’s where it went…”

The girl looked at her, “I didn’t know you knew how to skateboard.”

Eda shrugged, “Well now you know,” taking the skateboard from Luz, Eda brushed the dust off of it, “I used to skate when I was a kid, it used to be my getaway from the police whenever I spray painted, but I caused too much trouble of this board, so my father took it away from me,” she smiled at it, “Who would have thought I would find it today.”

Luz looked at it, “Can I try it? I always wanted to skateboard but I never was able to buy one.”

Handing the board back over to Luz, Eda hummed, “Sure, but that skateboard is years old, I’m surprised the grip is still on it, but the wood probably isn’t flexible anymore.”

“Can you teach me?” Luz asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Eda rubbed her chin, “Sure why not.”

  
  
  


Shakily standing on the skateboard like Eda had instructed her to do, Luz looked behind at Eda, “Now what?”

“Just maintain your balance and push with your backfoot,” Eda said, “It isn’t too hard.”

Luz blinked, “That’s it? I just push with my backfoot?”

The woman let out a laugh, “Well, that’s all there is to it, isn’t it? Just push with your foot.”

Following Eda’s directions, Luz kicked out with her backfoot and the board started to move. The girl smiled to herself, “Oh my god! I did it!” She felt the wind go under her hair as she moved. Suddenly, something went under the wheel and she was launched forward, hitting the ground with a grunt.

Running over to where Luz fell, Eda looked at the girl’s face, “Forgot to tell you that pebbles are your worst enemy while skating,” she clapped Luz on her back, “Are you okay? Shoot, your chin’s bleeding,” the woman stood up, “Wait out here, I’ll get you a bandage.” 

Adrenaline still flowed through Luz’s veins, she couldn’t even feel the pain on her bleeding chin. 

After a minute, Eda came out with a first aid kit and started to patch up Luz’s injury, “You’re going to be getting a lot of scrapes here and there while skating,” Eda said, putting a purple bandage on Luz’s chin, “But that’s just normal. You did pretty well for your first try.”

Luz smiled at her, “Really?”

Patting the girl’s messy brunette hair, Eda grinned, “You’re a natural,” she handed the girl some bandages, “Anyways, speaking from personal experiences, you should carry some bandages on you, especially since I don’t have any helmets or padding or anything,” Eda shrugged, “Never really cared about safety when I skated,” she shook her head, “I am such a bad example, but whatever the more you fall the more you learn from your mistakes.” 

The brunette touched the bandage on her chin, “Who knew skateboarding could teach me life lessons,” she stood up, “Hey Eda, is it okay if I use your old skateboard?” 

“Eh, you can have it. You can even take it back to California if you want.” Luz looked at her in surprise and Eda just shrugged, “It’s no big deal. I don’t have any use for it anymore. My old knees can’t ride on that deathtrap anymore, so you can just keep it,” the woman walked over to Luz and ruffled her hair again, “Anyways, come on kid, we still have more junk to clean out.”

Following the woman back inside the building, Luz grinned, “Coming!”

  
  
  


Scrolling through her phone at night, Amity looked at the time, it was almost 10:30 pm. She was about to put her phone away and call it a night until Luz texted her. She quickly sat up and looked at the text.

Luz: Look outside your window! :D

Raising an eyebrow, Amity opened her window and saw Luz smiling as she waved from below, “Luz!” She whispered to herself. The girl quickly put on a jacket and opened the window up, throwing her brother’s rope down. 

While climbing down the rope, her hand slipped and she fell with a small scream. Instead of hitting the ground, she found herself in Luz’s arms. Amity blinked at her, “L-Luz!” 

“Me!” Luz smiled, “It looks like,” she grinned, “you just fell for me.”

Turning red, Amity looked away, “Put me down,” she huffed. Luz laughed as she set Amity on the ground, “You’re wearing your beanie again,” Amity pointed out.

Tugging on the hat, Luz chuckled, “Yeah, Eda just gave it to me. I guess it just kind of grew on me.”

“I like it, it’s cute,” Amity said, “It suits you,” she shook her head, “Anyways, what are you doing here?” 

The brunette shrugged, “I wanted to see you!” 

Amity smiled, “What, no rocks this time?”

“I thought I’d do your window a favor,” Luz said, sticking a playful tongue out.

The girl laughed and she cupped Luz’s cheek in her hand, “What happened to your chin? Are you okay?” Amity said, brushing her thumb gently across the bandage on Luz’s chin. 

Shrugging, Luz nodded, “Yeah, I fell while skateboarding today,” she said, holding up the skateboard in her hand to show Amity.”

Amity hummed, “I didn’t know you could skate.”

Luz grinned, “It’s actually Eda’s, I found it in her attic when we were cleaning it up,” she took the other girl’s hand in her’s, “Anyways, come on let’s let out of here.”

Smiling, Amity followed Luz. 

  
  
  


Walking through the empty town, Amity watched as Luz skated ahead of her, she didn’t get that far since the girl fell a lot. Running over to Luz, Amity helped her up, “Are you okay? That fall looked like it hurt a lot.”

Digging in her pockets, Luz took out another bandage that Eda gave her before, “I’ll be fine,” she smiled, placing another bandage on her elbow. Turning to Amity, she grinned, “What, you worried about me?”

Pushing Luz’s face away from her, Amity blushed, “Y-yeah of course I am!” 

Giving Amity a peck on the cheek, Luz smiled, “You wanna try?” She picked up the board and handed it to Amity, “It’s fun! I think you’ll like it.”

Reluctant, Amity took the skateboard, “What if I’ll fall?” 

“I’ll catch you!” Luz said confidently, “I mean, I already did once tonight right?” She stood in front of Amity, prepared to catch her if she fell. 

Staring at the board hesitantly, Amity looked up at Luz who gave her a crooked smile. Amity sighed, “Alright fine, I trust you okay,” Luz nodded, “You have all my trust,” she repeated. Standing on the board, Amity pushed out with her foot, but having the same experience as Luz before, a pebble got stuck underneath the wheel and launched Amity forward at Luz. 

Amity opened her eyes and saw that she landed on Luz on the concrete, “Oh my god! Luz are you okay?” She yelled.

The other girl started to laugh, “Told you I’d catch you!” Luz looked at Amity’s face, they were centimeters apart and Amity turned red at how close they were, which just made Luz laugh more, “You’re so red!”

The green hair girl huffed, “I know that already!”

Luz continued to laugh at her and feeling slightly annoyed, Amity just leaned in and kissed her.

The girl blinked at Amity and gave her a crooked smile, “That has got to be the  _ nicest _ way you’ve told me to shut up,” she said dorkily.

Amity smiled and got off of Luz. She patted the dust off of her clothes and noticed that her palm was scrapped. Luz also saw it and kissed Amity’s hand before she placed a bandage on it. 

Touching the bandage, Amity looked at Luz, “Thanks Luz.”

“Look now we’re boo boo buddies!” Luz grinned. The other girl blushed and pulled Luz’s beanie down to cover her face, “H-hey!” She said, removing the beanie off of her face.

Crossing her arms, Amity looked away, still blushing, “You looked ridiculously cute.” 

Luz laughed and held Amity’s hand, “Come on let’s keep skating around!” 

Amity smiled, “Okay.”

  
  
  


The two skated around the town for hours in the middle of the night. They were surprised no one woke up at how loud they were as they went around town. They trudged up to their normal spot and slumped down at the base of the tree. 

The two watched as the sun started to rise. 

Luz yawned, “Oh man, the sun is already coming up. I didn’t know this would be an all night thing, but you had fun didn’t you?”

Resting her head on Luz’s shoulder, Amity hummed, “Yeah… it was really fun.”

Watching the sunrise, Luz brushed the stray hairs out of Amity’s face as she looked at the view with tired eyes, “If you’re tired we can just stay here while you sleep,” Luz suggested.

“No, it’s okay,” Amity said, “I’m tired, but the view is really pretty. I hadn’t watched the sunrise in a while. Isn’t the view just gorgeous?” She muttered while slightly smiling.

  
Looking at Amity, Luz smiled and hummed, “Yeah,” she said, not taking her eyes off of Amity, “The view is  _ beautiful _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I NEEDED THIS CHAPTER TODAY. WE NEEDED A GOOD FLUFF EPISODE. LOOK AT THEM THEY ARE ADORABLE! spoilers for part 2 of this series (not really) yes learning from this chapter, luz is going to be a skateboarding punk LMFAO. ANYWAYS WHOLESOME EDA AND LUZ MOMENT? WHOLESOME EDA AND LUZ MOMENT. I LOVE THEM EDA AND LUZ'S DYNAMIC IS SO FUNNY. AND OMFG HOOTY MADE AN "APPEARANCE" IN THIS CHAPTER. yes he was the old mascot of the owl house before owlbert LMFAO. ughh this was just so wholesome and i loved it writing this chapter was my therapy because it's everything i want LMFAO except i have strict parents so if i ever snuck out my ass would get beaten LMFAO anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this super fluffy chapter and feel free to leave a comment down below and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	27. permanence is an illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a realization hits amity

“ _ Don’t you get it? I love you! I always have! So please just this once… stay!”  _

The two girls gasped as they were watching  _ She-Ra and The Princesses of Power  _ on Luz’s phone. “I knew it!” Amity said, wiping away a small tear from her eye, “She  _ did _ love her! It was so obvious but still! I was right!”

Luz grinned, “It’s a good show right?” 

Ignoring Luz’s question, that was probably rhetorical, Amity just fixed her eyes on the screen. 

“ _ You love me? _ ”

“ _ You’re such an idiot… _ ”

“ _ I love you too. _ ”

Amity squealed with joy when the two main characters kissed, “Oh my god! This is so cute.” They stayed silent as they watched the rest of the finale and when the show ended, Amity let out a big sigh, “Wow… can you be emotionally connected to a character?”

Shrugging Luz lied down on the grass and rested her head on Amity’s lap, “I mean, I’m spiritually connected to a lot of fictional characters,” she laughed and looked up at Amity, “And I mean  _ a lot _ .” 

Brushing the hair out of Luz’s face, Amity leaned down and kissed the girl’s forehead, “I can’t believe we binged that all in one day. That was almost like 24 straight hours of watching this.”

“Welcome to the wonderful world of binge watching,” Luz smiled and Amity just rolled her eyes, “You liked it though right?”

Playing with Luz’s hair, Amity hummed in response, “Yeah, thanks for showing me it,” she looked down at the girl, “Does Eda really let you have a whole day off just for binge watching a show with me?”

Luz took Amity’s hand in hers and started to play around with her fingers, “Look! Your hand fits perfectly in mine. Isn’t that cool?” 

Turning red, Amity nodded, “Yeah… super cool.” 

Luz laughed at Amity’s flushed face, “But anyways, Eda’s reluctant about skipping workdays and would make me feel guilty about it,” she furrowed her eyebrows, “Eda is really good about making someone feel guilty. Anyways, I just have to make up for the lost hours that I owe her.”

“And how many hours do you owe her?” 

Laughing nervously, Luz smiled, “I dunno, like 3 extra days or so?”

“Luz!”

The brunette sat up and kissed Amity quickly, “I just wanted to hang out with you,” she rubbed the back of her neck nervously and muttered something under her breath that Amity couldn’t quite make out.

Bringing Luz into a hug, Amity sighed, “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m glad that you wanted to hang out with me! I really like seeing you, it’s just like it’s your job y’know?” 

Luz smiled, “Yeah, I know, but don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine,” she laughed, “I’ll probably like make it up tomorrow or something,” she sat up straight on the grass and a cool summer breeze swept over them. Luz shivered, “It’s cold, do you want my jacket? You’re only wearing a t-shirt.”

As much as Amity wanted to wear Luz’s jacket, she declined, “No, it’s okay. I like the wind, it’s refreshing, y’know what I mean?” She grinned and pointed at Luz who was trying to keep herself warm by hugging herself, “Plus, I think you need the jacket more than me.” 

Luz snorted, “Fair enough,” she zipped up her jacket and looked over at Amity, “How’s ballet going by the way?”

Amity scratched the side of her head, “It’s well, Ms. Lilith is being really strict with me. I’m surprised that I can even hang out with you, since I’ve been getting more private lessons,” she looked over at Luz and shrugged, “Competition season,” she clarified.

“Oh… I see.”

The green haired girl nodded her head, “Yeah, usually competition season is like half the year, but not a lot of people know about Bonesborough, so we only go to a couple of tournaments. I guess that’s one of the cons of living in such a small town.” 

Luz sighed, “I would love to see you dance one day,” she looked over at Amity and smiled. 

The other girl smiled back, “We already danced together remember?” She smirked, “Because, ‘that’s what friends do.’” 

Blushing in embarrassment, Luz looked away and rubbed the back of her neck, “Gosh, you’re never going to forget that are you?” 

“Nope.”

“ _ Maybe you two should talk about it. Make sure you are both on the same page. Official girlfriends or not, you two both like each other and you have to communicate, _ ” Eda’s words echoed in Luz’s head.

The brunette looked over at Amity, “Hey Amity…?” The other girl turned to her, “What exactly are we?” 

  
  
  


Amity blinked at Luz and looked at the floor,  _ Yeah… What are we? We aren’t actually official right?  _ Amity thought,  _ Neither of us asked the other to be girlfriends.  _ She looked up at Luz who was waiting for an answer,  _ Should I ask her to be my girlfriend now? I mean, we are practically girlfriends, so she wouldn’t mind right? _

She opened her mouth but Luz interrupted her.

“We were never official right?” Amity shook her head and Luz looked at the ground, “Okay, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.”

Amity muttered something that Luz couldn’t quite hear clearly. 

Luz turned around, “What was that?”

Blushing, Amity couldn’t look at Luz since she was so nervous, instead she just looked to the side of her, “I said… do you want to be official?” She swallowed.

Smiling sadly, Luz placed her hand over Amity’s, “Oh Amity…” The other girl looked at Luz with wide eyes, “We  _ can’t _ .” 

Blinking through her confusion, Amity thought,  _ Wait, what does that mean? Does she-  _

“Sorry,” Luz said, cutting through Amity’s thoughts, “Let me rephrase that. As much as I want to be your girlfriend, we can’t,” she sighed, “Because I’m leaving Bonesborough and going back to California in about a week. Remember?”

Amity stared at Luz in shock,  _ How could I be so stupid?  _ She scolded herself,  _ I’ve been having so much fun with Luz that I forgot that her stay here isn’t permanent! She’s only a tourist and we’re going to say goodbye to each other soon…  _

“Hey you okay?” Luz said, looking at the girl with concern in her eyes.

Swallowing her true thoughts, Amity smiled fakely, “Y-yeah… I was just thinking about something else. Sorry. But you’re right,” she said bitterly, “There’s no point in becoming official if you’re going to leave soon…”

Placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder, Luz smiled at her, “Hey… we still have time to spend together. It’ll be fine!”

_ A week isn’t enough…  _ Amity thought, but instead she said another lie, “Yeah, we have time. There’s no need to worry,” she said, trying to convince herself that it’ll be fine.

Giving Amity a kiss on her temple, Luz smiled at her and her phone rang in her pocket, “Ah, sorry,” she said awkwardly, “Eda’s calling me.”

She picked up the phone and put it on speaker mode to hear the woman.

“ _ Kid I need you back right now! King has caused a big accident in the place. Cleaning it up is your job by the way.” _

Luz cringed, “Alright, I’ll be there soon,” she hung up and stood up, “Well I’m going to head back now,” she looked down at Amity, “Do you want me to walk home with you?” 

Shaking her head, Amity gave her another fake smile, “No, it’s okay. I’m just going to stay here for a bit.” 

Leaning down and kissing Amity on the top of her head, Luz hummed, “Okay, stay safe okay? Text me when you get back home!” 

Amity watched as Luz disappeared and sighed, “I’m so stupid… I can’t believe the summer is ending and she’s leaving soon…” she frowned, “Is it selfish that I want her to stay? It’s not like she can… she has her real home back in California, she can’t just leave that for me. It’s not fair to her.” 

The wind blew past her and she shivered this time. 

The girl sighed, “I feel a little cold now…” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's cold :( i know i gave you guys a fluff chapter yesterday butttt of course im going to hurt you guys by making amity realize that luz is leaving soon im sorry LMFAO not really i love hurting my readers its fun to see your comments. so yeah, sadly now that amity realizes that luz is leaving soon it also hints that this part of the story is ending soon which im really sad about but anyways yeah they were watching she ra like the dorks they are because i like to think that luz is a big she ra fan (according to some fanart that i see on instagram) and she just drags amity down the rabbit hole of cartoons that she fell in. that's basically what i did to one of my friends LMFAO drag them down the cartoon rabbit hole that I fell in too. anyways yeah i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was a pretty chill episode and just opens the fact to amity that luz is leaving and yeah. so yeah feel free to leave a comment down below and I hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	28. nothing lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day before luz's departure

Lying down on the soft grass with her friends, Amity stared up at the sky. She was still bewildered about the whole “Luz going back to California thing.” It seemed like she wasn’t the only one who was saddened about Luz’s departure. 

“Aw man,” Gus said, “I can’t believe you’re leaving  _ tomorrow _ !”

The girl hummed, “I know… but at least in the last week we were able to explore a lot of the town a bit more and hang out!” She said cheerfully. 

Willow frowned, “I’m going to miss you Luz. I’ll give you flowers for your departure tomorrow.”

Luz raised an eyebrow, “You guys are saying that like I’m going to die or something,” she chuckled, “Don’t worry! I’ll come back to visit for sure!” She looked over at Amity who removed herself from the conversation and was just watching the clouds peacefully.

“You better visit!” Gus said, “Or we might come over to California ourselves and drag you back here! I always wanted to visit the city anyway.”

The brunette turned over to Gus, “It’s not much actually. I prefer Bonesborough than the city to be honest.” 

Willow sat up from the grass, “Bonesborough is nice. It’s a very peaceful and humble town. I can see why you like Bonesborough better than the city.” 

Luz nodded, “Willow gets it!” She looked over at Amity and held her hand to get her attention, “Amity,” the girl looked over at her, “You okay?”

Sitting up too, Amity sighed, “Yeah why?”

Shrugging, Luz squeezed the other girl’s hand, “I dunno… you just aren’t as talkative like normal, so I’m a bit worried.”

Willow cleared her throat and the two girls looked over at her, “Amity stop hogging Luz to yourself,” she joked, “Gus and I are tired of third and fourth wheeling over here!” 

They both blushed and Luz suddenly let go of Amity’s hand in embarrassment. Rubbing the back of her neck, Luz apologized and laughed, “Sorry…” she said sheepishly. 

Amity sighed and whispered into Luz’s ear, “Don’t worry about me, I just have a stomach ache, nothing much.” 

She looked over at Amity who gave her a small smile. Luz nodded reluctantly, she couldn’t help but notice that something has been off about Amity since they’ve talked about Luz leaving during the same night they talked about what type of relationship they had.

Maybe that was just Luz’s imagination.

  
  
  


Sitting on her futon, Luz started to fold up her clothes and stuff it in her duffle bag. She looked around the room that she had been staying in over the summer. She sighed, “I’m going to miss you room.” 

“Are you going to miss  _ meee _ ?” A voice said, Luz turned around and saw Eda holding the stuffed owl tube, mimicking its voice, “Hoot hoot!”

Luz stood up from her futon and gave Eda a big hug, “Of course I’m going to miss you Eda. Thank you so much for everything.”

Patting Luz’s back, Eda smiled, “Alright, alright, enough with the weird vertical arm thing. Get down to the cafe. I got something for you kid- er, finish packing first. Don’t want to be late to your bus tomorrow because you forgot to pack.”

“I’ll be right there!” Luz said. 

  
  
  


Walking down the steps and going into the cafe, Luz waved at Eda who was wearing a celebration hat and lighting up a small red velvet cake. “Oh my gosh, what’s this?” The girl said as she walked to sit on the stool. 

“It’s a ‘I can’t wait for you to leave,’ cake!” Eda grinned. Luz just rolled her eyes, “Just kidding, well not really, but I’m going to miss you kid. Now blow out the candles, one of my pet peeves is having candle wax drip on a cake.”

Luz quickly blew out the candle and Eda then cut the cake, handing a large chunk over to her on a paper plate with a plastic fork. Luz figured that it was because Eda didn’t want to do the dishes later. 

Patting Luz’s head, Eda poured her a cup of hot chocolate and gave it to the girl, “Enjoy the cake and this nice mug of hot chocolate. It’s a special occasion so I’m going to get you sugar high.” 

Poking at the cake, Luz smiled and ate it, “Thanks Eda.”

“No problemo,” Eda said, as she was cutting a slice for herself, “How are you kid? Ready to go back home tomorrow?” Luz just hummed in reply, but Eda didn’t seem to hear her, “Ah man, I’m going to miss you kid and all of the help you gave me. Mostly all of the help you gave me. It’s been a while since I had a worker as diligent as you.” 

The woman looked over at the girl, “Hey… what’s wrong?”

Letting out a sigh, Luz frowned, “It’s Amity. She’s been acting strange ever since we talked about what we were and about me leaving tomorrow,” she looked up at Eda, “I mean… she should have known that I was going to be leaving right?”

Eda hummed, “She should have,” she scratched her bushy hair, “Well, that’s her fault for falling for a tourist,” she said but noticed that Luz was glaring at her. The woman sighed, “I didn’t mean it like that kid. Just trying to lighten up the mood.”

Luz nodded slowly, “Yeah I know. But I don’t know what to do about Amity! What should I do?”

“Just talk to her about it duh,” Eda said, like the answer was so obvious, “This is your last night here anyways. You only get one chance, especially since you’re leaving so early in the morning,” she grumbled, “I know I usually wake up at 5 am… but I still feel pretty ticked off about it.”

Ignoring the last couple of parts Eda said, the girl took out her phone, “Oh yeah.” Luz hovered her finger over Amity’s contact and called her. 

Amity picked up within seconds, “ _ Hello? _ ”

  
  
  


“So… what’s up?” Amity said awkwardly as she and Luz were sitting at the base of the tree. When she didn’t get an answer, she turned her head and just saw Luz staring at the stars silently. Amity blinked, “Luz…?”

Turning towards Amity, Luz laughed awkwardly, “Sorry, it’s just, the stars are super pretty tonight.” 

The other girl stared up at the sky, “Yeah you’re right, it is super pretty.”

Luz cleared her throat, “Oh uh… anyways I just wanted to ask if you were okay again.”

Amity sighed and faced away from Luz, “I told you Luz, I just had a stomach ache before. I’m fine!” She insisted. 

Grabbing Amity’s chin and making the girl look back at her again, Luz frowned, “Is it because I’m leaving tomorrow?” Amity looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact, “Why are you lying to me Amity? I know something is wrong, so just tell me!”

Suddenly, Amity bursted into tears and buried her face in Luz’s shirt, “I don’t want you to go. I’m going to miss you so much…” she swallowed, “Please don’t go…”

Rubbing the Amity’s back with her hand, Luz kissed the top of the girl’s head, “I know Amity, I don’t want to leave either, but I have to. I have to go back home,” Amity looked up at Luz, who wiped her tears away, “Please don’t cry,” Luz whispered as she leaned down and kissed Amity.

After the kiss, she let out a shaky breath, Amity looked away and nodded, “Sorry…” she muttered and let out a dry laugh, “You were just a tourist in Bonesborough,” she hit her forehead with her fist, “It was stupid of me to crush on you and not realize that you were going to be leaving soon.”

“Do you regret it?” 

Amity quickly turned around, “N-no! Of course not! That’s not that I meant!” She sighed, “I meant like, I wish I was more prepared for when you leave… But I don’t regret it. Not at all,” she said sternly, “I’m just going to miss you,” she added quietly.

Holding Amity’s hand, Luz nodded, “I am too… But don’t worry! We’ll still talk and text too! It’ll be okay!” She said, trying to be positive. 

The green hair girl nodded, “What if you forget about me?” 

Luz’s eyes widened, “I would never,” she said quickly.

“No, just listen,” Amity said, she sighed, “What if, we just forget about each other? Because we have our own lives to take care of and we just drift from each other? What if that happens?”

“It won’t,” said Luz, “I promise, I’ll never forget about you and we will stay in contact and I’ll come back soon to visit. I promise,” she repeated, she linked her pinky with Amity’s, “I pinky promise,” she grinned. 

Tears ran down Amity’s face again and she nodded, “Okay.”

Leaning down again, Luz kissed Amity’s cheek and placed her hand in her own, “Don’t worry, we’ll get through this!” 

“Yeah,” Amity sniffled, “You’re right.” 

Smiling, Luz pecked Amity’s lips. 

The girl blinked, “Can you give me another one?”

Luz nodded, “Yeah of course!”

She leaned down again. 

“Another one?” 

Luz listened to the girl and leaned down once more.

“Again?” Amity asked.

The brunette looked at Amity, “How many do you want?” She quickly added, “Not that I mind or anything!” 

Amity smiled sadly, “As many it takes to make up for when you leave.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me getting emotional over this fan fiction that i planned out so i know exactly what's going to happen. ahhh i know you guys want them to be happy but luz has to say bye bye to amity and go back home. eda and luz bonding one last time, willow, gus, and luz bonding one last time and luz and amity having a final moment together ahhhh i love them so much but luz is leaving and that just sucks. if i could i would make luz stay but y'know :IIII that's not how this works LMFAO i need you guys to hurt and get attached to my versions of the characters LMFAOOOO anyways i hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and feel free to comment down your opinion and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	29. every adventure comes to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone says their final goodbyes to luz before she leaves

_ BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _

Luz’s eyes flew open and she quickly silenced her alarm. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and started to put on some comfy clothes for her bus ride home. After getting ready for the day and wearing gray sweats, a maroon jacket, and the beanie that Eda gave her before, she walked down the stairs and saw Eda drinking a cup of coffee.

“Morning kid,” Eda said, “What’s your poison? I’ll brew it up for you.”

Resting her duffle bag on the floor and getting seated on the stool, Luz hummed, “I think I’m fine,” Eda shrugged and the girl took out a bus ticket, “6 am…” she said to herself, “One more hour till I go back home.”

Sipping her cup, Eda looked over at Luz, “You excited?”

The girl laughed, “Not really, sitting in one place gets boring eventually.”

“Surprisingly,” Eda said, “I don’t really mind long rides. As long as I get to listen to my music, I’m all set,” she looked at Luz, “You’re all set right? Packed everything, you didn’t forget anything at all?” The girl shook her head, “Good, ‘cause if you did, it’s going to be mine now.”

Luz grinned, “Okay,” she rested her head on the counter, “Is the shop going to open today?”

Eda hummed, “It’s going to open an hour later since you’re departing,” the woman rolled her eyes when she heard scurrying, “Oh lord, he’s coming.”

The girl looked down and saw that King had awoken and was saying goodbye to her. Picking him up, Luz smiled, “I’m going to miss you! But don’t worry I’ll see you soon King!” She said, giving the dog many head pats, “I’m going to miss Owlbert too but… he’s napping right now.”

“That he is,” the woman hummed, “The next time you come back,” Eda said, “King might be a full grown wolf-dog, not like the little punk he is now.”

“I can’t wait then,” Luz grinned, she looked down at her watch, “Should we get going now?”

Eda blinked and snapped her fingers, “Hold on, one second. I need to get something real quick,” Luz watched as Eda ran back upstairs. The woman was back within seconds, holding a vintage polaroid camera. 

Luz stared at it, “What’s that for?”

“Pictures of course!” Eda said, “What else would you need a camera for?” The woman looked at her camera, “I found it when we were cleaning out the attic and I went to buy some new film for it. Surprisingly it still works,” she shrugged, “Anyways, it’s to treasure the memories.”

Taking her phone out of her pocket, Luz showed it to Eda, “But I have-”

The woman rolled her eyes, “Put that away,” she snapped, “Where’s the fun in digital photos when you have this,” Eda grinned, “Plus, you can hang these up your wall. Don’t you kids like to do that?”

“I don’t know I never had friends to take photos with and hang on my wall,” Luz said bluntly.

Eda looked at her and cleared her throat, “Well now you do!” She walked over to Luz and grabbed the girl’s duffle bag off of the floor, “Now come on, let’s get to the bus station. Even though it’s like a 5 minute walk from here…” she added softly.

Walking out of The Owl House with Luz, she felt the cool summer-autumn air hit her rosy cheeks. Luz looked at the camera that Eda was holding, “All of my friends are sleeping in though.”

Looking down at Luz, Eda frowned, “What, you don’t want to take pictures with me?”

“N-no! That’s not that I mean!” Luz said. 

Letting out a cackle, Eda grinned, “Just joking,” she smirked, “Plus, look ahead of you.”

Blinking in confusion, Luz turned her head and saw Willow, Gus, Amity, and even Edric and Emira, “Guys!” She quickly sprinted there and brought everyone into one big group hug, “What are you guys doing here?” 

“We came to see you dummy,” Willow grinned, “Here, for you!” She handed Luz a bouquet of flowers along with two flower crowns, “I told you I’d give you a bouquet of flowers! Plus I figured I’d give you and your mom back home a flower crown, y’know as a souvenir!” 

Accepting the gift, Luz grinned, “Oh wow, this is beautiful! Thank you guys so much!” 

Gus smiled, “It’s going to be a constant reminder for you to come back and visit us again!” 

Bringing her two friends into another hug, she smiled, “I’m going to miss you so much…” She looked over to her right and saw Amity, smiling sadly at her. Luz walked over to her and then brought her into a hug, “Amity, I’m going to miss you too,” she said into the girl’s shoulder. 

Tears spilled out of Amity’s eyes and she nodded, “Me too. I’m going to miss you too.”

“Aw man, I feel left out,” Luz turned around and saw the twins, “Em do you feel left out too?” 

Emira let out an exaggerated sigh, “Can’t believe Mittens stole Luz from us and now she’s forgotten all about us. Oh well.”

Luz grinned, “I could never forget about you guys,” she said, embracing the twins as well. 

Patting the top of Luz’s head, Edric grinned, “Good.”

Clapping her hands together, Eda said, “Alright, alright,” she took out her camera, “It was great for all of you to come and say goodbye to the little booger, but the bus will be coming soon and we need to take some pictures. Who’s up first?”

Tugging on Eda’s arm, Luz grinned, “You!” The woman raised an eyebrow, “Come on Eda! I want to take my first picture with you!” 

Rolling her eyes playfully, Eda looked at the twins, “Uh…” she gave the polaroid camera over to Emira, “You seem like more of the responsible half,” Luz saw Edric frown as Emira stuck out her tongue, to rub more salt in the wound, “Just press the button,” Eda said, “And take the two pictures so the both of us and have a copy.”

Wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulder, Eda and Luz both grinned at the camera as Emira took two photos. Giving the developed film to them, Luz looked at the picture, “Wow, you’re right. This is so much better than just a digital camera.”

Nudging Luz, Eda smirked, “Told you,” she took the camera out of Emira’s hands, “Anyways, who’s up next,” she pointed to Gus, and Willow, “You two,” they both blinked at Eda, “Get over here.”

The three of them took multiple photos, each one a different pose. Because according to Luz, just standing there and smiling is lame. So they made faces as the twins and Eda cringed at them. Amity mostly just admired how cute Luz was as she waited for her turn to take a picture with her. 

She didn’t have to wait long, since Luz brought her in at the last second with an arm around her shoulder. Amity thought that the last photo came out weird since she was too busy looking at Luz to smile at the camera. 

After Luz and her friends were done taking their photos, the twins ran over to her side. 

“Our turn!” Edric grinned.

Emira smiled, “Get my good side!”

“What good side?”

She stepped on Edric’s foot with her heel. 

“Ow, okay, sorry,” he winced.

After they took their three photos. Luz turned to Amity. Offering out a hand for the girl, Luz smiled softly, “Hey, let’s take a photo together. Just the two of us.” 

Placing her hand in Luz’s, Amity returned the smile, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me,” she teased.

Luz just shrugged, “We always save the best for last right?”

Eda let out a retching sound, “Oh, ew, okay, it’s time for the lovebirds. Okay, Edaline, try not to throw up,” she said to herself while everyone just laughed. As Amity and Luz were laughing as they looked at each other, Eda suddenly clicked the camera. 

“Hey! We weren’t even ready,” said Luz.

Taking out the photo, Eda watched it as it developed. She grinned at the photo, “You guys look cute,” she handed the film over to Luz. The girl stared at the photo, it was just a picture of her and Amity laughing together, “Looks natural. Anyways, we have to take another photo if the both of you want one. But just smile for this one and then you guys can fight over which one you want.”

They took another photo.

Looking at the two photos she took with Amity, Luz gave the one where she was laughing with Amity to the other girl, “Here, I want you to have this one.” 

“Thanks,” Amity said. She looked down at the two photos that she had. The one where she was laughing with Luz and the one where Luz pulled her in with Willow and Gus. 

A bus drove up to the station and opened its doors. Luz picked up her duffle bag, “Well… that’s my ride,” she smiled at her friends, “Thank you guys all for making this summer memorable. I’ll never forget it and I’ll come back for sure!” She said. 

Running over to Luz, Amity brought her into another hug and kissed her hard on the lips one last time. She could hear the teasing “ew’s,” that their friends gave them. Amity pulled back and squeezed Luz’s hand, “I’m going to miss you. You better text me okay?”

“I’m going to miss you too Ams and of course I’ll text you, 22 hours is a long time,” Luz whispered, kissing Amity’s forehead. “I’m going to miss all of you!” She watched all of her friends tear up and they followed in Amity’s footsteps as they all ran over to Luz and went in another group hug. 

They finally let go of each other when the bus honked beside them, “Hey you coming kid?” The driver scowled. 

Picking up the duffle bag, Luz walked up the steps of the bus and waved to her friends before she entered it. She sat in the back of the bus and continued to wave to her friends until they were out of her sight.

Luz sighed to herself and looked at the bouquet that Willow gave her besides her, “Well,” she said softly to herself, “That’s the end of my first adventure.” 

  
  
  


She watched as the bus drove off and Amity slumped to the ground. She’s really gone. Amity tried her best not to cry too much at Luz’s departure, but now she let it all out and sobbed, her siblings rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. 

Willow looked at Amity and wiped her eyes, “See you soon again Luz.”

Gus sighed, “Who knew the summer could go by that fast?” 

Patting the two kid’s heads, Eda sighed and discreetly wiped a tear away, “Gonna miss that kid,” Willow and Gus looked up at the woman, “Well, all of you guys should head home now, I know I am,” she said, turning around and heading back to the cafe.

Willow noticed that throughout her walk back to The Owl House, Eda was staring at her hand the whole time. Probably staring at the photo of her and Luz.

Tugging Gus’s sleeve, the two walked back to their homes together, leaving the Blight siblings behind.

Rubbing Amity’s back, Emira muttered, “Don’t worry Mittens. Luz isn’t the type to break a promise. She’ll come back for sure and you guys will keep in touch! You’ll see her soon, guaranteed!”

“Em’s right Mittens! It’ll be all fine, plus you guys can still text each other,” Edric said.

Wiping her last tears away, Amity stood up and nodded, “Yeah you’re guys are right,” she choked out, “She won’t forget about me and I’ll see her soon. Just like we promised.”

  
  
  


“ _ You just left?”  _ Luz’s mom asked on the other line of the call.

Luz hummed, “Yeah, I’ll be back at around 3 am, depends on the traffic. You don’t have to wait up for me. I have the keys to the house anyways.”

“ _ I’ll probably be woken up when you come home. _ ”

The girl laughed, “Okay mom. Oh! Also I have presents for you! My friend gave it to us! I think you’ll like it!”

“ _ You coming home is the greatest present. I can’t wait to see you again, _ ” her mom exclaimed. 

“Me too Mom, I miss you so much,” Luz grinned, “I’m going to go now okay? I’m losing data, we’re about to head into the mountainsides.”

“ _ Okay, make sure to text me when you’re almost home! Have a safe ride! I love you! _ ”

Luz smiled, “I love you too Mom,” she said before she hung up.

She looked at her watch, it’s been an hour since she’s been on the bus. “21 more hours, neat.” 

  
  
  


It was almost midnight and Luz couldn’t sleep. She always got headaches whenever she closed her eyes during a cartrip. After texting Amity throughout the majority of the busride, the girl eventually had to go do her own things, leaving Luz alone. The brunette looked out of the window and watched as the clouds parted from each other, revealing the full moon and twinkling stars in the deep blue night sky. 

“Amity,” she muttered to herself, trying not to awake the two other passengers in the bus, “Are you seeing the same stars as me?” 

She sighed, “I wish we had more time together. I’m going to miss you so much,” she said to herself, “I’ll never forget the promise we made though,” she stared at the sky, “Don’t worry Amity, when our stars align once more, I’m sure we’ll meet again.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i cry while writing this? maybe anyways this was the final chapter (technically) of this part of the story UGH im going to miss them so much but don't you guys worry you'll see them soon because the next and ACTUALLY FINAL chapter is going to be the epilogue and the introduction to the sequel (part two) that's going to come out soon ahhh im so excited to write the sequel and yeah im going to miss them. the 14 year old versions of this story LMFAO hint: we're going to get a time skip and we love that around here!!! anyways yeah the ACTUAL last chapter / epilogue / prequel to sequel (LMFAO) is out tomorrow! i hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter even though it was a tad bit sad and feel free to leave a comment down below and i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


End file.
